Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence 勇気のある絶唱タ超越
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: The third season after Titanogear. Within the lands of the Middle East, the sight of a desert was seen as there was nothing in sight but sand and the Sun but a metallic hand would pop out from the sand as it would stretch out as a man in a battle armoured suit would crawl out of the sand was seen.
1. Chapter 1:- Reanimation

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 1:- Reanimation

Theme song: METANOIA - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Synchrogazer - Nana Mizuki

-A year had past as the Symphogear girls were in school. Kirika along with Shirabe and Serena were in the school's shower room with their other classmates. Kirika had finished taking a shower as she walked out of the shower with the towel on her head as she was drying her head. One of her classmates would call out to Kirika-

Girl 1: Kirika-chan! I have a question!

Kirika: Desu?

Girl 1: You're known to be quite popular amongst the boys at the school across town, tell me, do you have a boyfriend?

Kirika: Eh? I-I don't desu..

Girl 2: What?! Kirika-san doesn't have a boyfriend?!

Girl 1: Shocking!

Girl 2: Then there must be someone that you're interested in~ Come on~ Tell us~

Kirika: Ah well... -She would look up as she blushed and got embarrassed-

Girl 1: Oh! You do have someone! Who is it? Is it someone from Gokuren high?

Girl 2: Or the college nearby?

-Serena would walk out of the shower as she had one towel on her head and another around her body as the girls would turn to look at Serena-

Girl 1: Serena-chan! You're close with Kirika-chan, tell us, does she have a boyfriend?

Serena: A boyfriend? -As the two classmates looked over to Serena, she looked up ahead and saw that Kirika seemed worried as she was panicking and was giving signals to Serena, telling her to not tell anyone- Ah, she doesn't.

Girl 2: Eh? Really? I thought she'd have a crush on someone or something..

Serena: Well, there are some things that even I do not know about Kirika-chan.

Girl 1: Well I guess that makes sense.

Girl 2: Ah! What about your big brother, Kirika-san?

Kirika: Onii-chan? What about him?

Girl 2: Does he have anyone? I-If you don't mind, would it be alright if I asked him out?

Kirika: D-Desu? Y-You wanna ask my Onii-chan out?

Girl 2: Yeah! He's cute and he seems very nice too!

Kirika: Well yeah about that desu...-The image of Chris and Kanade appeared in her head as she got slightly worried- Y-You might need to find someone else desu..

Girl 2: Eh?! Why?! Is he dating anyone?

Kirika: N-No but...You might just get into trouble desu...

Girl 2: Hmm...?

-The scene shifted from the school and up to space as it was galaxies away from Earth. The sight of a giant Mars-like planet was seen as there were multiple gold and silver coloured space ships around the planet-

"Meliodas, Planet 60921 Sigma Trion."

Kinji: Alright ya'll! Set those platforms quickly before the swarms wakes up! -He said loudly as he was giving commands to his army of bots that were constructing portals around the entire planet as he was in his Sonicgear armour, he would turn and look up as he saw the sight of a girl with long blonde hair in a relic-like purple armour floating down towards him as the girl was Carol- Carol-chan, any news yet?

Carol: They'll be awakening soon.

Kinji: "Soon"? As in how soon are we talking?

Carol: In an hour or so.

Kinji: That's still a long time.

Carol: It's more than enough time for your army to build the portals.

Kinji: Well yeah, they're not just for show after all, they were made to be working 24/7 without stopping.

Carol: You don't say?

-The ground on the planet began to shake as Kinji and Carol would look up ahead and saw the ground was being cracked open from underground as something was rising from the ground-

Carol: They're waking up..

Kinji: That's way too soon!

-The sight of a humanoid alien was seen rising from the ground as it had scale-like armour and a long reptilian-like tail and was completely faceless as it stared at Kinji and Carol-

Kinji: W-We're pretty far and it can already see us..

Carol: Maybe you're armour is just too flashy.

Kinji: Maybe it's because you're floating in the air.

-The alien's face would split open in half as it revealed its entire mouth being the head as it screeched loudly as an army of its identical clones would awaken from the ground and would all scream and charge towards Kinji and Carol-

Kinji: Phase 1, begin. -He said as he smirked and crossed his arms as hundreds of pods would hit the ground in front of Kinji and would open up and releasing an army of Carol's Auto-scorers as the army of dolls would draw their weapons and charge towards the alien swarm and attack them head on-

Carol: You're wasting a lot of mana...

Kinji: You're over thousands of years old who fell in love with some 30 year old dude, stop whining.

Carol: Ugh...Fine.. But are the portals done yet?

Kinji: 40 seconds. -He said as the Auto-scorers were getting slaughtered by the swarm and the aliens were getting closer to Kinji-

Carol: K-Kinji...You really gotta pick up the pace or they'll get us!

Kinji: 3...2... -The aliens were one inch away from touching both Carol and Kinji- One. -He said as multiple beams of light would kill a large number of the aliens as the swarm would stop fighting to see what had fired the beams. A large number of portals would appear as floating ships would appear out of the portals as they all had the Golden Armada insignia on the sides of the cruisers- Meet my children! -Swarms of fighter ships would fly out of the opened doors of the cruisers and would begin attacking the swarm of aliens from the skies. Many of the aliens would scream loudly in anger as they mutated wings on their backs and would fly up to the sky and attack the fighters-

-Carol floated down next to Kinji and stood beside him-

Carol: I didn't think this would work..

Kinji: Then you don't know me~ I did learned a few things from Logan after all.

Carol: Even that? -Carol pointed up ahead as the ground shook as a giant bat-like monster appeared as it was seen awakening from the ground as it rose from underground and roared loudly-

Kinji: Even that.

Carol: Got any catchy name for that?

Kinji: Battra?

Carol; Sounds unoriginal.

Kinji: It is! It's from Godzilla.

Carol: What are you going to do with that?

Kinji: Leave it to me. -Kinji pressed on a button on his right wrist as the ground would shake as well as a giant colossal mechanical centipede was seen as it rose from the ground- Get it!

-The giant mechanical insect would start at the giant alien in front of it as it screeched loudly and crawled to it with great speed. The giant bat would flap its wings and fly into the air to get away from the insect but the back of the centipede would open up as it unleashed a swarm of missiles and had shot down the giant bat, causing it to crash onto the ground-

Carol: It didn't die yet..

Kinji: Xenos are quite powerful after all. -The giant bat would rise from the ground once more and attack the centipede up close- But that does not mean that they are all intelligent. -He said as he pressed on another button on his wrist as the centipede's underside would open up as it was being lifted by the alien. A golden mechanical scorpion would crawl out of the centipede's underside and crawl up to the bat's leg and would stab its body with it's tail and inserted a man-made venom that caused the alien to go unconscious and crashed to the ground-

Carol: Let's not waste anymore time and just get this over with. -She said as she floated up into the air as Kinji followed behind her. Carol would cast out some alchemy and fired a beam of elemental attacks towards the aliens, killing hundreds to thousands of them in an instant. Kinji would transform his arms into beam cannons and fired multiple powerful beams at the aliens, as it created massive explosions that were equal to miniature nuclear explosions. The scene would then shift to the sight of a scripture that was being read slowly and softly-

"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me.." -The sound of a girl reading the bible was seen as the girl who was reading it was Yukine Chris as she was in Kinji's office, reading a bible that Kinji had left in his office to read from time to time. Chris was lying down on the couch in the man's office as she was reading the bible. The sound of rumbling and machine running was heard from outside of the office within the Colony, Chris would immediately put the book down and head out to see what it was as she then saw a portal opening in front of her as hundreds to thousands of carriers, gunships and fighters were seen carrying bodies of aliens and many types of other creatures was seen-

Chris: W-What the hell...? -Chris' eyes widened at the sight of a giant cruiser carrying an unconscious bat alien as it flew past her- W-What have you been doing out there...? -She asked in curiosity-

Kinji: Research and military expansion. -Kinji said as he was wearing a suit as he walked out of the portal and stood in front of Chris and smiled as he waved at her- Hi there~

Chris: Kinji...What the hell is going on?! What's with all of the alien bodies and tech?! Are you experimenting on some weird shit again?! I told you not to do that sort of thing anymo- -Before she could finish her sentence as Kinji had walked towards her, the man would embrace her with a big warm hug. The girl got quiet and accepted his hug as she would wrap her arms around him as well and planted her face on his suit- You jerk...

Kinji: I'm back... -After a brief moment, the two would head into the office together-

-Moments later after Kinji had spoken to Chris and explained everything to her, everyone else would gather together to meet up with Kinji as the Gear users along with Carol were having a meeting together-

Kinji: Alright~! Is everyone here?

Tsubasa: Not everyone..

-Everyone in the room would turn to look at the center seat of the couch where as Kirika and Shirabe sat on the other two sides, leaving the center open while nobody else sat and just sat on top of the back of the couch or just stood up next to the couch. After Kinji realising what Tsubasa meant, he would looked down and exhale softly-

Kinji: I'm sorry but let us get focused here.

Hibiki: So what is with the last minute meeting?

Kinji: Well it's been two months since I was gone and I have been experimenting on Alien-technology.

Miku: We already have that tech before you went up to space. We had the Alpha-Gamma's technology.

Kinji: Ah yes but their tech isn't as advanced as the ones I came across. Despite that the Alpha-Gamma had solely relied on "nanometal", an alloy that was from an ancient planet, there are many other powerful and intelligent Alien species that have advanced much more further than the Alpha-Gamma.

Maria: Such as?

Kinji: The "Alpha-Trion". A mutated Alien race that grows from the very soil of their planet, terraforming and mutating their bodies and land into weapons of war. Despite that they do not have any access to guns or anything related to electrical usage, they learned to mutate their bodies at will and transform their skins into whatever they want.

Maria: How is this any good of information for us?

Kinji: Hehe~ Well, the Ignite module that I made for Chris-chan is only but a prototype that has yet to fully evolve and I plan on making a completed version of Ignite modules for your Symphogear armours. They'll grant you further access to strength, speed, agility and precision in battle, enhancing everything, although the Ignite Module isn't as powerful as the X-Drive armour, it can still do a lot of damage.

Soran: That's not all, is there..?

Kinji: Y-Yeah... There are other things that I must tell you guys.

-Everyone would then put their attention towards Kinji as he rarely got serious in meetings and it was the first time they've seen him being serious-

Kinji: Now after the whole universal catastrophe we had with Shan VIle. Merkava, I had come across a few planets during my trip into deep space and some of the planets had been...Wiped out.

Chris: W-What? H-Hold the hell up! What do you mean by "Wiped out"?

Kinji: A single planet, blown to bits by something or by someone. From Carol's data-banks, it revealed that the planets that had been destroyed were actually still carrying life form on those planets but an hour later after Carol and I reached the planet, it was completely destroyed.

Tsubasa: Were there any traces of anything that could've given you hints that destroyed the planet?

Kinji: None whatsoever.

Carol: That isn't all. -Carol said as she entered the room from the entrance-

Kinji: Carol-chan!

Carol: The planets that were destroyed were planets that were not far from Earth. It's likely that Earth may soon face its calamity soon.

-Everyone's eyes widened as they were all in shock-

Kirika: Y-You're saying that we might die desu..?

Carol: Yes, unless we find out who or what is destroying the planets out there and stop it once and for all.

Kirika: I see..

Shirabe: What else?

Carol: I'm sorry?

Shirabe: There's more to tell us, isn't there?

Carol: R-Right... -She got a little nervous as she felt Shirabe's cold gaze staring into Carol's eyes- After Shan's death, multiple dimensions have begun to fall apart and lost all logic in their world, only our world was safe from Shan's attack but we must help the other dimensions as well.

Kanade: Do you really think we have the power to become "God"? Create life and help the ones that died? What if it was meant to be?

Tsubasa: I agree with Kanade, we must not meddle in with voodoo and toy with being God. It is a curse.

Kinji: Listen guys, I get what you're saying but think about it! Logan was the only chance in beating Shan a year ago and it's about bloody time we make a move and help everyone else! We can't just leave the people from other worlds behind!

Serena: Yeah but...At what cost?

Kinji: Eh?

Serena: Kinji-kun, we're talking about the lives of more than over zillions of people from multiple dimensions, do you really think we can just redo the past?

Kinji: I believe that we can! We just gotta try! Or we'll never know!

Chris: Kinji...-She said his name in a depressing tone as Kinji was shocked to hear call out his name that sadly as he would turn to her- Serena is not saying that we won't do it... It's just that...We can't..

Kinji: W-Why not?

Soran: Tampering with the laws of nature would mean that you're wishing to be struck by lightning.

Hibiki: People die because god chose them to die, nothing else. We cannot change that fact, Kinji.

Kinji: But so many lives were lost...And none of them deserved to die!

Carol: He's right! There is still a way! We just need time to find a solution! -Shirabe then stood up from the couch and headed to the door- Shirabe? Where are you going?

Shirabe: I'm leaving. This is a waste of time.

Carol: What?! You're just going to leave? You think Logan would like that if he was here?

-As Shirabe's hand was about to reach the doorknob, everyone got quiet as they panicked slightly and would take a few steps back as Shirabe would move her hand away from the doorknob and slowly turn to face Carol with an angry look on her face as Shirabe had a glare that stated "I will kill you" written all over her face-

Shirabe: How...Dare you...

Carol: I have every right to say his name, as I was his guardian during the time Kisunagi Shon was let loose!

Shirabe: You may think you understand him the most but that does not mean you're allowed to simply use his name for your personal matters! -Her eyes began to glow as she sang her activation song in a split second-

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

-The beat and tune of the song "Oukyo Shurushagana" was then heard as Shirabe had activated her Symphogear armour and was ready to attack Carol at any moment-

Shirabe: You will pay for using his name so recklessly.

Carol: I am allowed to do whatever I please to do. -She said as she had also activated her gear without an activation song-

Kinji: Whoa! Whoa! Calm down ya'll!

Shirabe: If you take his name lightly, I'll make sure you'll suffer for it!

Carol: Logan wouldn't care if I speak of his name in such ill manner! As I speak only the truth!

-Once Carol spoke out her honesty, Shirabe's eyes glowed bright pink and within a blink of an eye, Shirabe had teleported right in front of Carol and would grab Carol's collar and would toss her out of the office powerfully, causing Carol to hit the wall on the building across the office building within the Colony-

Kinji: Carol-chan!

Kirika: S-Shirabe! Calm down desu!

Shirabe: Logan... Logan...Logan! Logan! Logan! LOGAN! -As Shirabe was repeatedly shouting out Logan's name, she would then run out of the office with her roller blades- Unforgivable!

Carol: Tsk! She has gone insane! Logan...What did you do to her? -She asked as she panicked slightly-

"It must be the virus. It's working slowly and efficiently." -The sound of a man was heard in Carol's head as the man was none other than Logan's voice-

Carol: What sort of virus?

"One that will save this planet from God and the future." -Logan said as Carol jumped up in the air to dodge a powerful slicing attack from Shirabe as she was in complete berserk-

Shirabe: APOLOGISE TO HIM!

Carol: What should I do? -She asked as she was dodging Shirabe's attack-

"Fall back and return to base, do not make contact with the Gear users until they contact you first."

Carol: Roger. -She teleported and disappeared within thin air in a split second, everyone got confused as Shirabe would then land to the ground as her eyes reverted back to normal and she had returned back to who she was-

Shirabe: Ugh...W-What happened...?

Kinji: You just full Skullgreymon on Carol-chan! -Kinji yelled as he made a reference to Digimon-

Shirabe: Huh?

Kinji: Ugh! Whatever! Just head upstairs and get some fresh air or something. First vacation in a year.. -He said as he would turn to his office and walk straight to his office as he seemed obviously upset while Chris and Hibiki followed Kinji to the office as the others left together. Shirabe and Kirika left the Colony together and headed back home-

Hibiki: Kinji, what is going on?

Kinji: I don't know what's wrong with Shirabe-chan. From what Kirika-chan has been telling me, she has been acting weird ever since Logan had died.

Chris: Maybe it's time for you to do checkups on everyone.

Kinji: I think so too but- -The alarm on Kinji's computer would start ringing and beeping as he would then turn to his computer to see what it was and as he stared into the monitor, he gasped as his eyes widened-

Chris: What's wrong?

Hibiki: An enemy attack?

Kinji: Two new life form signatures have appeared on the planet's radar.

-The entire base of S.O.N.G went on a complete alert system as the alarm rang loudly, causing panic within the base, the soldiers and workers were panicking as they did not know what was going on-

Kinji: A new type of Gear relic along with an ancient life form being awakened..

Chris: What?! A new Gear relic and an ancient life form?!

Hibiki: This isn't good..

-Back in the base's operations room with Genjuuro and the others-

Fujikata: Two new life signatures have been detected and they are both extremely powerful!

Aoi: A new Gear relic has been found! I-Its...It's...

Genjuuro: What is it?!

-The screen text appeared and revealed the name as "Vastatogear"-

Genjuuro: V-Vastato?!

Aoi: It is a conjugation of the word "Vasto", which is Latin for "Devastate, Ravage or to Lay Waste."! It is a completely newly discovered Gear armour, sir!

Fujitaka: It's Phonic Gain and radiation levels are off the charts!

Genjuuro: Get the Gear users to engage immediately!

Aoi: Th-That's not all, sir! A new life form had just awoken in the middle east! It's ancient! It's...Powerful!

Genjuuro: What in the World is going on..?!

-Within the lands of the Middle East, the sight of a desert was seen as there was nothing in sight but sand and the Sun but a metallic hand would pop out from the sand as it would stretch out as a man in a battle armoured suit would crawl out of the sand was seen. The man seemed young looking as he had long dark blue hair that reached down his back and had a single katana-like blade on his waist and had glowing blue eyes, he glared up ahead and would speak softly. "It has been so long...It is time for Man's salvation as it is God's Will to recreate the world and the universe.". The man said as he would lift his left hand and snap his fingers and as he did, behind him an army of soldiers in armour of guns and swords rose from the sand along with giant mechanical creatures and vehicles would rise from the ground. "It shall be...Their Judgement.".-

"Doom has come upon you, upon you who dwell in the land. The time has come! The day is near! There is panic, not joy, on the mountains. I am about to pour out my wrath on you and spend my anger against you. I will judge you according to your conduct and repay you for all your detestable practices."

-The man in dark armour said as he stood at the very top of the Pyramid of Egypt and was surrounded by the bodies of billions of dead civilians and soldiers as the entire desert was covered in blood.-

"But I tell you that everyone will have to give account on the day of judgement for every empty word they have spoken."

-The man said once more as he took a deep breath and exhaled as a large army appeared behind him within the darkness of the desert. He would pierce his blade onto the stone he stood on and twist his sword as the pyramid would then collapse and the man jumped off of it and landed in front of the destroyed pyramid. The man closed his eyes for a mere second and would open his eyes widely as his eyes glowed brightly and the bodies all around him would begin moving as they became completely skeleton, loosing all of their flesh and skin, the dead risen with their armour, clothes and weapons on as they followed the man who was walking straight towards Japan-

"Those who judge the very creation of God and tamper with destiny and fate will face...The ultimate Judgement.".

-The man in dark armour said as his eyes glowed slightly and as he exhaled, the sight of steam could be seen exiting his nostrils and his mouth. Back within the city of Tokyo, on top of Tokyo Skytree, the sight of a short male with long silver hair and beautiful emerald/galaxy coloured eyes was seen standing on top of the tower with a white and aquatic blue colour gear was seen as his gear seemed lightly armour like Symphogear armour. He had two antenna-like spikes hanging back from the top of his head as they pointed straight at his rear-

"What is this...Place...?" -The man asked as he looked at his palm and then looked up ahead to see a large number of golden coloured gunships flying towards him- "Extract, Learn, Destroy, Adapt, Evolve..." -The man said as he mumbled to himself-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This story takes place right after the story known as "OVERWRITE".


	2. Chapter 2:- Invitation

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 2:- Invitation

Theme song: METANOIA - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Synchrogazer - Nana Mizuki

-The sound of screaming and shouting was heard within the city of Tokyo as many of the civilians gathered around Tokyo Skytree and pointed up at the sky as Kinji's gunships was flying around the building and was surrounding the man in Gear armour-

Bot 1: Please refrain from attacking and you will not be harmed! We wish not to harm you!

-The man looked round him as he stood up and stared at the gunships around him- "Odd machines...Quite primitive." -He closed his eyes for a second and would open them once more and as he had opened his eyes, the gunships around him exploded within a flash and the civilians down below would scream from the sight of the explosions as they ran in fear-

-Tsubasa then landed at the top of Skytree and was behind the man as she pointed her sword at the male. Kanade and Maria would join up with Tsubasa and pointed their weapons at the man as he would slowly turn and look at all three of the girls that had surrounded him-

Tsubasa: Surrender now and you will not be hurt!

Man: Symphogear.. Interesting.

Kanade: What? He knows about our Symphogears!

Tsubasa: He's no ordinary man if he emits radiation from his armour too..

Maria: Then let us end this quickly! -Maria then charged towards the man with great speed and ferocity-

Tsubasa: Maria wait! It's dangerous!

Kanade: Oh no..

-As Maria attacked the man, she pierced her spear right at the man's neck but the tip of the blade did not even touch his armour as it was being protective by a sort of magical shield-

Maria: Wha-?!

Man: Purpose? Attack? Why must it be me? -He asked Maria as he would grab her spear and pull her towards him as he'd then stare into her eyes closely as Maria began to panic as she would punch the man's face strongly but he felt no pain and did not flinch from being punched multiple times-

Maria: Let go of me! I said...Let...Go of me, you pervert! -She shouted loudly and used her cape to pull her away from the man. She then landed next to Kanade and Tsubasa and got onto a safer position-

Kanade: You alright?

-The man's armour began to mutate as it changed form and colour-

Tsubasa: What is he doing?

"It's mutating! I'd stay clear from him if I were you!" -Kinji spoke through the communicator as he was on his giant scorpion and was on the way with Shirabe and Kirika along with the other Gear users-

-Tsubasa, Kanade and Maria would jump back to take cover but they were a second too late as three giant mechanical tails would reach out from the man's armour and grabbed the girls' legs and tossed them to the buildings down below-

Miku: Tsubasa-san!

Kinji: Beta team has been taken down! I repeat! Beta team are badly wounded! I need immediate evac! -He called for an emergency medical carrier, after Kinji called for the carrier, Kirika would tap on her brother's arm lightly and hold his hand as she would then point straight up ahead as everyone would look at what's ahead. Kinji's eyes widened as he gasped at the sight of what's in front of him- Good God...

-The sight of Titanonova was seen in its giant kaiju-like form as it hissed and screeched loudly up into the air and revealed two other heads from the back of its slenderous body and as it roared, it caused all electronic devices to shut down as Kinji's bots all stopped operating as well-

Kinji: Oh what the hell?!

Kirika: W-What's going on desu?!

Chris: It was an EMP roar!

Miku: EMP?

Chris: Electromagnetic Pulse! It shuts down all electrical devices within certain ranges!

-Back in the base of S.O.N.G-

Genjuuro: Get the back generators on! We need to know what is going on out there!

Aoi: Sir, all generators have been fried, we're on our own..

Genjuuro: God help us all..

-Back with the others-

-As the sight of a much larger Titanonova was seen, the giant machine had three heads and had three tails with maces with spikes at the end of their tails along with a giant dragon-like wingspan-

Kinji: This isn't good, without the army, the evacuation and support will be slowed down by over 70%..

Chris: Then we'll need someone or something to stall that jerk!

Shirabe: Leave that to me.

Kirika: Me too desu!

Chris: Hell no! Don't you two even think about it! That thing right there is massive! It just took out Tsubasa-senpai, Kanade and Maria! What makes you think you can kick its ass?!

Hibiki: Then leave that to us. -Hibiki said as Chris, Kinji, Shirabe and Kirika would turn to look at Hibiki, Soran and Miku-

Kinji: Y-You guys really think you can handle that thing?

Soran: We'll just have to try, right Miku-san?

Miku: Right!

Kinji: Then I'll leave it up to you guys. -Hibiki nodded as she exited the vehicle with Miku and Soran as the three headed straight for the Titanonova clone- Serena-chan, Chris-chan, I'm going to need you two to provide cover while Hibiki-chan and the others distract that thing out there. Shirabe-chan, Kirika-chan, you two will help me evacuate the civilians from here.

The girls: Gotcha!

Kinji: Where's Carol-chan when we need her?!

-The song "Genkai Toppa G-beat" was heard as Hibiki sang the song as she along with Miku and Soran would distract the three headed serpent-

"The determination to break through a single point in my right hand, is in this song of mine

Before asking [How? Why?], I bear this courage

In my fist without hesitation

Be brave (Let's shout) Go in a straight line no matter what

Reach it (Let's shout) I'm the type who fights with one big shot

Smash through (this wall) break through (this heart)

As long as there's a song in my heart

(Believe in) justice (Hold it) tight

Stand tall and become a flower of your own colour

(Not a HERO)

Cry out! (G-beat) Hit the meter! (G-beat) Shake it all off!

With these two hands, with this song, protect it all!

Pierce through! (G-beat) Burn up with your ideals! (G-beat) Fiercely!

I don't need and don't know of any limits

I definitely won't let you go!

I won't lose to the burden and the destiny contained within this power I hold

Even if I get hurt protecting something

I can't abandon my duty just because it's painful

More! (Let's shout) Unless you step forward with resolve

Tightly! (Let's shout) You can't face the future

Tears (I know them) Pain (I know it)

I want to connect before it burns out

Holding out (that hand) extend (that hand)

So I can believe I'm doing this for someone

(Not a HERO)

Rumble on (G-beat) At mach speed (G-beat) Howl out

Become the wind, slice apart the clouds, to the sun in the sky!

Let's go (G-beat) With all my heart (G-beat) At a thousand percent!

To ride this rainbow as high as it'll go!

Echo out! The love in this steel arm!

Cry out! (G-beat) Hit the meter! (G-beat) Shake it all off!

With these two hands, with this song, protect it all!

Pierce through! (G-beat) Burn up with your ideals! (G-beat) Fiercely!

I don't need and don't know of any limits

I definitely won't let you go!"

-As Hibiki's group was distracting the monster, Kinji went to save Maria, Tsubasa and Kanade, as the three were unconscious and their Gears had been deactivated-

Kinji: Well shit!

Chris: Kinji! Doesn't that snake remind you of something?

Kinji: I hope you're not thinking what I'm thinking right now...

Chris & Kinji: Titanonova.. -The two said the name at the same time and would then turn to each other-

Chris: I thought Logan died a year ago after he sacrificed himself to bring the people back and kill Shan?!

Kinji: That or Carol-chan has been keeping secrets from us.. But that's not all, that Titanova is much larger and more powerful than Logan's original one..

Chris: A copy then?

Kinji: A possible mimic with enhanced abilities, if that is so, then the Vastatogear is much more dangerous than the Evegear or even Shan's own Gear combined..

Chris: How could it even be that powerful compared to the two planetary destroying Gears?!

Kinji: Chris-chan! Think about the possibilities of an advance Gear armour that is capable of mimicking other Gear armours and changing its original power to be much more dangerous? That right there is a sign! He just copied the Titanogear from somewhere and just mutated his armour into a much more powerful version of it!

Chris: Th-Then you're saying that it's possible for him to copy Shan's Gear and destroy the entire universe...? -Kinji nodded slowly in fear as he then passed Tsubasa to Shirabe and passed Kanade to Kirika. As he was holding onto Maria, he noticed that her eyes was bleeding as he would then set her down safely and take a closer look at her eyes- What is it?

Kinji: I don't know but Maria-chan's eyes is odd..It's bleeding..

Chris: What?! She needs help!

-Kinji would open up Maria's eyelids slowly and would check her eyesight-

Kinji: She's fine, she was just shot in the eye by something.

Chris: Shot in the eye?!

Kinji: It's a term. She was mentally shot from within...It means that someone has gotten into her head to...See something.. -He would then realise something as he turned to look at the three headed dragon behind him- The Vastatogear user looked into Maria-chan's memories to find out about the Titanogear!

Kirika: D-Desssuuu! Is Maria alright desu?!

Kinji: She's under a trauma, she needs treatment but it's nothing too serious, take her to a nearby hospital now! Shirabe-chan, escort her!

Kirika: Roger desu!

Shirabe: Got it. -The two girls left to bring Maria to a nearby hospital-

Serena: Maria-nee-san...

Kinji: Don't worry Serena-chan, she'll be fine. We just need to find a way to stop that thing.

Serena: I have a plan.

Kinji: Hmm?

-As the giant dragon was rampaging within the air, Soran, Hibiki and Miku were unable to do any damage to the giant machine dragon as it was extremely too powerful for the Gear users to even hurt. Flying past them were Shirabe and Kirika-

Soran: Shirabe-san?! Kirika-san?!

Miku: W-What are they doing?!

Hibiki: Those idiots..

"If your theory is true, Kinji-kun, then it's possible that the memories it copied could also be triggered by certain things!" -Serena stated to Kinji-

"Like what?" -Kinji asked-

"Logan-san's close relationship with Shirabe-chan and Kirika-chan." -Serena said with a serious tone-

-Shirabe and Kirika would head towards the three headed dragon as they were singing the song "Just Loving X-Edge" as they attacked the dragon to get its attention-

"A flashing red light

which do you prefer paradise, hell or Death?

Have you really decided on the two Attention!

Pay attention for Death

Like my immature heart the hostile sentiments that I vent

Is a voltage that has no place to go with my hidden tears

(Did the words that I spat out match with a hypocrite's?)

Hey could we merge on a rail that just pushes forward to Death?

Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces

Let's kiss

(I want to be strong just by being protected)

What is there to becoming strong

Just be continuing to seek it

The feelings in my heart

(My real thoughts)

Can't be achieved with just this

(If I could become strong)

The courage to become strong is hidden in my heart

(Could I get closer to the shining sun?)

In the radiance concealed by the moon our paired love has no lies

(Being shined on by you is)

I want you to shine

Just loving

To just my dear enemies

welcome to our black history of Death

For sure we'll surpass our yesterdays with Affection!

It's the strongest Death

I also can't delete them at least I want to redeem myself

My practiced smile isn't elegant

(Even if I take a small step now I should connect)

The wish that I believed in right...should be a Death that connects us

Our past and all our sins and wounds

Let's go and surpass them

(Step by step I'll advance without stopping to my tomorrow)

Surpassing our regrets we gamble our advancing lives

Step by step the dream we draw

(The road to my answer)

If you are seeking the answer

Surely it's there beyond this

(The lifetime's worth of "I love you" that we spun together)

The passion that I spin is my absolute trust

In the beloved life that I share

(If you're with me)

I'm fine if you're by my side

(I can sing a melody)

I want to sing this melody

Just Singing

This hand bundled together with yours...

I definitely won't let go...

Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces

Let's kiss

(I want to be strong just by being protected)

What is there to becoming strong

Just be continuing to seek it

The feelings in my heart

(My real thoughts)

Can't be achieved with just this

(If I could become strong)

The courage to become strong is hidden in my heart

(Could I get closer to the shining sun?)

In the radiance concealed by the moon our paired love has no lies

(Being shined on by you is)

I want you to shine

Just loving"

-The dragon took the attacks from the two girls and would stare at them constantly and as Shirabe and Kirika stopped attacking, they would stare back into the dragon's eyes and stop what they were doing-

Chris: What the hell are they doing?

Kinji: No...It's a trap! Soran! Hibiki-chan! Get them outta there! -As Soran and Hibiki were about to head towards Shirabe and Kirika, the two Zababa girls would turn to look at the others as their eyes glowed bright red that showed obvious signs that they were being controlled- Shit! Shut them down! Don't hurt them!

Soran: I'm on it. Let's go, Hibiki-san.

Hibiki: I got your six. -As Hibiki and Soran were about to charge towards Shirabe and Kirika the two Zababa girls returned back to normal in a split second and would get in front of Hibiki and Soran to make sure that the two wouldn't head towards the dragon-

Kirika: S-Stop desu!

Soran: What?!

Shirabe: Don't get close to him!

Hibiki: Huh? Why?!

Shirabe: H-He's not our enemy!

Hibiki: And why should we believe that? He hurt Tsubasa-san along with Kanade-san and Maria.

Kirika: He was attacked when he didn't know anything desu! You cannot blame him!

Hibiki: Not going to buy it.

-Everything then went silent as the dragon stopped its movement and would raise its three heads and stare up ahead to the south of Japan as the three heads began to mumble and growl softly-

Soran: Something's not right...

-Back with Kinji and Chris-

Chris: It stopped moving..

Kinji: It's reacting to something. Something dangerous..

-The three headed dragon transformed back into its human form and would land onto the ground and once he landed onto the ground, he was surrounded by Kinji, Chris, Serena, Soran, Miku and Hibiki-

Kinji: I hope Tsubasa-chan and the others are alright..

-Back in the base of S.O.N.G. There were doctors around the three Symphogear users as their vitals were critical-

Doctor 1: We need a defibrillator!

Nurse 1: Cadenzavna-san's vitals are dropping! Her heart rate is decreasing rapidly!

Doctor 1: Tsk! We need the defib! Now!

-Back to the Gear users-

Kinji: Just who and what are you?!

Man: Incomprehensible. I do not understand.

Chris: Then we'll make you understand by force! -Chris said as she aimed her guns at the male. Kirika got in front of Chris and had her scythe right at Chris' hand- Get out of the way!

Kirika: No desu! You do not understand what is he feeling desu!

Chris: As if I give a rat's ass! That bastard nearly killed our teammates and you're going to let him go?!

Shirabe: He did not kill anyone! -She glared at Chris as her senior would glare back at her junior-

Chris: I'll be the one to decide if he did or did not kill anyone!

-The man would tap his feet onto the ground as the electricity around the city would turn on once more and Kinji's army of bots would reawaken. Back in the base of S.O.N.G, as the doctors were tending to the three wounded Symphogear users, the three gear users' wounds would heal in seconds, confusing the doctors and nurses there-

Serena: H-He just did something..

Hibiki: What did you see?

Serena: I can feel Maria-nee-san's breathing...She's going to be fine... -She said as she would drop to her knees and exhale in relief-

Kinji: As expected of the Symphogear bond. You guys could tell if one another is dying, I wish the Sonicgear had that sort of power.

Man: I could provide you with such power.

Kinji: From you? I'll pass.

Kirika: Onii-chan...You need to trust me desu.. -She said as she walked up to her older brother and looked up at him with a saddened look on her face. Kinji was taken aback from the puppy eyes as he would then let out a sigh-

Kinji: Ugh...Fine...

Kirika: Yay desu~!

Chris: Wha-?! Did you just fall over heels for your sister?!

Kinji: She's my baby! You can't expect me to say "no" to her!

Chris: You're so pathetic!

Kinji: Say what you want, I love my Kirika-chan!

Chris: SIscon...

-Kirika would turn to the male Vastatogear user with a big innocent smile on her face-

Kirika: You're officially invited to our base desu~ If anyone tries to stop us, I'll beat them up desu~

Man: Right... I appreciate it, thank you. -The man said with a smile on his face as he had deactivated his armour and reveal himself to everyone, revealing that he was the same height as Logan with just longer hair and different eye colour and had a different voice. As Shirabe looked over to Kirika and the male, she was staring at the man from a distance as Serena saw that Shirabe was staring at him-

-Moments later at the base, as the man was being escorted to the Colony by Hibiki, Miku, Soran, Shirabe, Kinji, Chris and Kirika as Serena had went over to the medical bay to see her sister and the other two teammates. As Kirika was walking beside the man, she was speaking to him and was getting closer to him as the two were chatting by getting to know each other and as Shirabe was watching the two from behind, she pouted and was feeling uncomfortable from watching the two. Kinji saw Shirabe's look and was getting somewhat worried as he began to think of why the man seemed so familiar-

-Back in the Operations room, Genjuuro was monitoring the man closely as he was unhappy with his visit at the base-

Genjuuro: Kinji-kun, I hope you know what you're doing..

-Once the Gear users reached down to the Colony and had arrived to Kinji's office, everyone had gathered around the man, questioning him-

Kinji: Do you have a name?

Man: No. I do not.

Kinji: No name? You sure you're not keeping secrets from us?

Man: I know nothing of this world.

Kinji: Huh? You don't know anythin- -Before he could finish, Kirika interrupted her brother to speak to the man instead-

Kirika: Calm down, Onii-chan! Let me handle this desu.

Kinji: Kirika-chan?

Kirika: Where did you come from desu?

Man: Somewhere within the pacific ocean. I do not recall where exactly..

Chris: No name and no location of origin, huh? We're stuck then.

Kirika: We'll just dig even further desu!

Kinji: Dig even further? I hope you know what you're saying, Kirika-chan..

Kirika: First we'll give you a name desu~

Man: A name for me..?

Kirika: Yes! But what should we name him?

Shirabe: L-...Lo...-As she was about to say something, everyone turned their attention to Shirabe. The girl would look down and held onto her shoulder in slight fear as Kirika sighed softly-

Kirika: We can't give him that name, Shirabe..

Shirabe: I know...

Soran: Why don't I give him a name instead?

Kinji: Oh? Soran's volunteering, that's surprising.

Soran: I'd like to do my part in something as well. A name for you, eh? -He said as he walked up to the white haired male and looked at him closely- Oddly similar to our former leader...Lucas?

Man: "Lucas"? Is that my new name?

Soran: Hmm.. What do you all think? -He asked everyone in the room and many were alright with Soran's decision- "Lucas" it is then.

Lucas: Thank you..

Kirika: No last name?

Soran: He doesn't need one. Well...Not right now..

-Back under the pacific ocean in the base of the Lotus Empire that Carol and Logan had built in the past. Carol ran within the base and entered a laboratory that had no lights in it. She would reach out to the controls and activate the lights but the lights would not activate-

Carol: No...No...

"What is it?" -The sound of Logan's voice was heard in Carol's head-

Carol: It's gone... -She panicked as she dropped to her knees and held onto the pendant on her chest as her Autoscorers would join up with Carol and look around the lab to see what was wrong. As they pointed their lights up ahead, they saw a large test tube had been broken down and was surrounded with water around it-

Garie: -The blue autoscorer spoke out to her creator- It escaped...? But how...?

Carol: It must've breached the security systems and camouflage itself..

Garie: But there are other pressing matters, just so you know..

Carol: What is it?

Garie: A deity has awoken within the Middle East and he's killing a lot of people there and is heading towards Japan as we speak.

Carol: Tsk! Prepare the army for war! Logan had already told us that a powerful enemy will be coming, but I did not expect it to be this early on...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Logan's character names all have a sort of similarity to one another. Logan, Lotus and Lucas.


	3. Chapter 3:- The World's Salvation

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 3:- The World's Salvation

Theme song: METANOIA - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Synchrogazer - Nana Mizuki

"Jerusalem, the Middle East"

-The sight of the city within the middle east was seen as the clouds were darker than ever and the sight of red lightning could be seen flashing within the dark clouds above the city. Within the city, the sight of thousands to millions of civilians were seen evacuating as they were being escorted by the military along with a large number off Gear users that are part of the Government of Israel-

Soldier 1: How is the evacuation? -The soldier asked as he approached another man in uniform-

Soldier 2: Moving steadily, sir! But I am not too sure if there is enough time to evacuate everyone as the storms are coming in faster than we thought!

Soldier 1: What the did the Commander say?

Soldier 2: "Whatever destroyed Iran and Iraq, we must be prepared for the worse." is what he said before sending me here to help.

Soldier 1: If Commander Gustov is uncertain of our survivability, I fear that this so-called "storm" is much more dangerous than even the Alpha-Gammas..

Soldier 2: The United States should be helping us evacuate the civilians! Why aren't they helping us?!

Soldier 1: I would assume that they are worried about their own people than the ones who will be facing this "storm of death" first before them..

Soldier 2: The selfish bastard..

-The sound of helicopters was heard as they flew past the soldiers and the civilians within the skies and was on top of the large barricade-like wall that the government had created, large number of giant-defence turrets would activate and aim up ahead with their charged up beams and cannons as the defenders of the walls got into position-

Soldier 1: Looks like they're nearly here.

Soldier 2: Let's pick up the pace then! -The two would quickly fasten the evacuation as the other soldiers were preparing for war-

-Up ahead from the wall, the sight of lightning spike hitting the ground was seen as a giant shadow appeared from the explosion that had hit the ground from the lightning above. The sight of a giant feathered serpent was seen as it had green and purple-coloured feathers on its wings. It raised its wings up high and roared loudly into the sky-

Soldier 3: W-What is that thing?

Soldier 4: An abomination!

-Behind the giant serpent was a man in a black and blue steel armoured coat as he had a smile on his face and was looking at the wall up ahead of him-

Man: I...Nakano Sanou will gladly offer my life to the recreation of this world, almighty one! -He said as he opened his arms widely and smiled widely as he had his eyes closed, he would look up ahead and open his eyes a little and revealed the light colour in his eyes and pointed up ahead- Go, my guardian deity, do as God seeks it. Do his bidding! -He pointed up ahead as the army of machines behind him would all make a loud deep siren-like sound as they charge towards the city in front of them and the giant serpent would fly up into the sky and attack the city-

Soldier 3: Here they come! Open fire! -He yelled and gave the command to his fellow soldiers as the thousands of soldiers and defence turrets would begin their assault as they fought against the swarm of machines that were charging towards them and had their fighter jets along with their attack choppers fight against the serpent-

Sanou: Quetzalcoatl, the enemy is near! North of where we are! But the Devil is strong, do not let it fear you as we are the progenitors of the world of mortals! -He said as he began to laugh maniacally as the sand he stood on began to rise as a giant skeleton-like Romanian armoured soldier rose from the ground and would march towards Jerusalem as Sanou stood on the Roman's golden helmet- We fear nothing and the Devil must be purged from this pitiful world! This world must be cleansed!

-Back in the base of S.O.N.G. In the meeting room, the sight of Chris, Kinji along with Genjuuro and Ogawa Shinji were together as the four were discussing about Lucas and the other awakening across the globe-

Genjuuro: What is your plan to bringing that doppelganger into our base, Kinji-kun?

Kinji: I could study him, he would make a good subject to study on. With Carol-chan being "unavailable", I can take my time to further understand this clone.

Chris: But still, has no one considered why Lucas looks like Logan?

Ogawa: He could exactly be a clone that was made by someone...But who?

Kinji: Rather than "who", the more fitting question would be: "why?".

Ogawa: What do you mean?

Kinji: If Logan's death was relevant enough to change the entire dimensional universe along with time itself, it would mean that death was inevitable for him.

Genjuuro: Are you saying that Carol-kun disobeyed the laws of nature and recreated a clone of Logan-kun? Just so that she could resurrect him?!

Kinji: I'm not going to point fingers, Boss, but what I am going to say is that it is a possibility that we cannot look away from.

Chris: Then what's the plan?

Kinji: I'll have Kirika-chan along with Shirabe-chan to monitor him, I'll have him stay with those two.

Chris: What?!

Ogawa: Eh?! Y-You really want a stranger to live with your sister and her friend?!

Chris: Kinji, you're insane! You can't just let him sleep right next to Kirika and Shirabe! He might kill them! Don't you remember what he's capable of doing?! He nearly killed Tsubasa-senpai along with Kanade-senpai! The two strongest blade Symphogear users in the team! He wiped them out along with Maria like they were flies!

Kinji: That is why I want my little sister and her best friend to watch over him. They understand Logan more than anyone else and they should be more than capable of handling a thing or two about a clone who had just woken up from his slumber from a tube or something.

Genjuuro: And what about the man that had woken up in the Middle East? He's slaughtering thousands to millions of people!

Kinji: I'm working on a plan to stop him, for now, I cannot say that we have the firepower to stop that man or whatever the hell he is.

Genjuuro: What are you saying?

Kinji: That man or God...Is much more stronger than Shan. He is a living entity of life itself. From Carol's archives, he was once an ancient Guardian that protected the Earth from the Alpha-Gamma way before man had ever existed on this planet, for centuries, the Japanese has been calling him "Nakano Sanou", the "Man of Salvation".

Genjuuro: Why are you unsure that you guys cannot defeat him?

Kinji: He destroyed an entire city within less than two hours. He can bring the dead back to life and force them to fight for him, he is capable taking away anyone's lives and even destroy planets with his powers.

Ogawa: I don't understand, how is he more powerful than Shan Vile. Merkava?

Chris: Because we don't have Logan or Jin by our side..

Ogawa: Now that...Is...

Kinji: -He'd let out a sigh and would pat Chris' head softly- Well whatever the case, be it God or not, we will do our best to stop it, with or without Logan's help.

Chris: Kinji... -She looked up at the blonde male and was somewhat surprised as she blushed slightly and stared at him. Kinji would look down and saw that Chris was staring at him as he would smile at the girl sweetly and poke her cheek lightly and would turn back to Genjuuro, Chris would then look down as she blushed madly-

Kinji: But back to business, I have another plan for Lucas.

Genjuuro: Hmm? Care to share?

-Back in public as the sight of Kirika, Shirabe and Lucas were seen together as the three were heading back to Shirabe and Kirika's apartment, Lucas was walking in between the two girls as he was following them-

Kirika: Onii-chan rarely sleeps there so you can use his room desu!

Lucas: I see..

Shirabe: L-Lucas? I have a question.

Lucas: Yes, what is it?

Shirabe: Do you...Know who I am? -She stopped walking as Lucas and Kirika stopped walking as well as the white haired male would look at Shirabe for a brief moment until an explosion occurred at the bakery behind them. Shirabe, Kirika and Lucas would turn to see the commotion as they saw a machine Roman soldier that had the face of a skull, the machine was holding onto one of Kinji's bots' head as it would crushed it with its bare hands and look over to Lucas and the girls-

Lucas: I'll answer you in a minute.

Shirabe: L-Lucas, wait! Ah! -She covered her face as she got behind Kirika as the two girls got into cover as the crowd of people would run in fear-

Kirika: S-Stop Lucas! Let Onii-chan's bots handle that thing desu!

Lucas: No..I must...Destroy it. -His eyes would glow purple and green as the sound of traditional Japanese musical instruments was heard as Lucas' entire body would glow and transform as he had activated his Vastatogear and revealed an armour that was much different than the one he had awhile ago. This one had a long red scarf around his neck and had black and purple coloured armoured scales around his body as his mouth was covered to his nose-

Kirika: N-Ninja?!

-Lucas would teleport right behind the Roman knight and attack it but the machine would protect its head with its shield and would knock Lucas back powerfully as Lucas would land onto a light post and sit on top of it as he stared down at the machine below him-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan, I think we should help.

Kirika: N-No desu! I think we need to leave this to him desu..

Shirabe: Eh?! W-Why?!

Kirika: Look at his eyes.. -She said as she pointed at Lucas' eyes, revealing how focused he was. The sound of machinery and electronics was then heard as the ground shook as a Scorpio rise from the ground that the Roman soldier stood on. The scorpion would grab the machine with its giant pincers and would slowly crush it but the Roman bot was unscathed and unhurt from the attack as it would draw out a spear from its back and toss it right at the head of the scorpion and destroyed it instantly. The soldier would stand on top of the giant's body and turn its attention to the girls as its eyes glowed- I-It's staring at us desu!

Shirabe: I really think we should fight back!

-The Roman soldier would charge towards the two girls but Lucas teleported in front of the two and would defend the two from the machine-

Shirabe: L-Lucas!

Lucas: "Vastato-ryu ninpo! Omitsumaryu bunshin no jutsu!" -Lucas chanted with one hand in front of his body as he had summoned out hundreds of clones of himself as they would all charge towards the Roman solder with their katana-like blades and slaughter the machine. Minutes later after the machine was completely destroyed, Lucas deactivated his gear armour and his clones would disappear into thin air-

Krika: Th...That was so cool desu! -She shouted in excitement as she ran towards Lucas and hugged the male tightly and lovingly as Lucas did nothing but let her do as she pleases-

Lucas: Thank you..

-Shirabe watched the two from a distance and felt somewhat saddened from the sight, she'd clench her fist and hide her pain as she would watch the two as they celebrated Lucas' victory. Moments later, the three reached the apartment as Lucas would walk into the apartment and sit down on the couch and looked around in the apartment as Shirabe had went to the kitchen to prepare some drinks and snacks for the male while Kirika keeps him company-

Kirika: Hehe~ So how are you feeling today desu?

Lucas: Odd. Somewhat questionable..

Kirika: Desu? What do you mean?

Lucas: To feel such hospitality despite the destruction I caused is undeniably questionable. Why are you doing this? -He asked as he looked to Kirika with a serious look on his face and as he looked at Kirika's face closely, his face resembled Logan's face as there was a 90% identical face. Kirika blushed slightly and got somewhat nervous as she'd scratch her cheek lightly and look at the other side of the room to see Shirabe preparing the drinks and would turn back to look at Lucas-

Kirika: I-It's because we want to take care of you desu!

Lucas: But why?

Kirika: Must there be a reason?

Lucas: I could have killed thousands of people during my transformation, yet you still want to take care of me. Strange..

Kirika: Desu..

Lucas: But...Thank you for being so kind. I appreciate it. -Kirika would smile happily at Lucas as the male would smile back at her, from the kitchen, Shirabe saw Lucas smiling at Kirika and couldn't help but feel her heart breaking into tiny shards as a single tear would flow down her cheek-

-Back in the Colony, Kinji and Chris were in the office together as they were watching the CCTV Recording they had of Lucas fighting the Roman soldier awhile ago-

Chris: He didn't go all out on it?

Kinji: It may be more weaker than one would think.

Chris: But it just overpowered a Scorpio, should you really take it lightly?

Kinji: No, my Scorpios are my most advanced military weapons, if they got overpowered by a single footman, it means that the enemy is much more stronger than we had anticipated.

Chris: Plan to upgrade your Colossus then?

Kinji: I may have to, it's the only giant bot that I have that could level an entire mountain.

Chris: Hey, what are the kids doing now?

Kinji: -He pressed a button on his keyboard and showed the heat scans of both Shirabe and Kirika along with Lucas in their apartment together- Kirika-chan and Lucas are chatting but...She's left out. -He said as he pointed to the girl that's sitting down on the other end of the couch as the girl was reading a book as seen on the monitor and the girl is Tsukuyomi Shirabe-

Chris: I thought she loved Logan the most?

Kinji: She does but that's not Logan...Anymore..

-Chris noticed the serious gaze that Kinji gave as he looked into the computer screen and was surprised by his look, she'd then place a hand on his shoulder and as she did, Kinji would turn to look up at Chris and saw her smiling at him confidently-

Kinji: Chris-chan?

Chris: I'm heading out now, let's see if he really is the "World's Salvation".

Kinji: Are you sure you can do this? I can send out my bots instead, you know?

Chris: It's alright, leave it to me. -She said as she patted Kinji's head as the man would blush slightly, it was then Chris left the office and out of the Colony as she went out of the base while being escorted by a group of Kinji's most powerful bots, as she noticed she was being escorted, she scoffed- Heh, that jerk...He's like an old woman. -She said as she headed to where Kirika and Shirabe were-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The power of the Vastatogear is still questionable as only 10% of its powers was revealed.


	4. Chapter 4:- The Killing Spree

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 4:- The Killing Spree

Theme song: METANOIA - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Synchrogazer - Nana Mizuki

-The sight of Chris was seen walking down the street with an escort of elite black and gold armoured bots was seen. She was blushing with embarrassment as she was catching the attention of many people around her, she tried to keep her cool as she and the bots would reach their destination and was standing in front of the girls' apartment building-

Chris: Alright, time for the test. No hard feelings but I ain't a big fan of that jerk Logan when he was still around. Respectable but a big ass in my opinion. -She looked to her bots behind her and nodded to them as four of them would jump and climb up the building while the fifth bot that was holding onto a giant black scythe stayed back and watched over Chris-

-As the four elite bots climbed up, they changed their forms and colour, making them more different than the usual looking bots. One of the bots reached to the balcony's window and stared inside with its triangular red eyes-

Kirika: What's the first thing that you'd like to-...Do? -Kirika asked as she stopped talking and looked at the glass door that leads out to the balcony from the living room. She saw the bot staring into the room as Lucas would turn his head slowly to see the bot and as he did the bot would punch the glass but was unable to destroy the glass- Deeesssuuuu! What is it doing?!

Shirabe: What? Eh? -She noticed the bot trying to break the glass- Kinji's bot?

Kirika: Did someone hack the bot desu?

Lucas: Weak bot? Can't break simple glass.

Kirika: It's a special form of glass desu.

Shirabe: It's made out of the toughest carbon material. It's bullet proof and explosive proof. -As she said, the glass would crack after the third punch from the bot-

Kirika: Should we do something desu?

Shirabe: Destroy it. -She said as she pulled out her pendant from under her shirt and as she did, Lucas put a hand on Shirabe's hand and moved her hand down slowly- What are you doing?

Lucas: Leave this to me. -He said with a serious look on his face as Shirabe nodded and took a few steps back as the bot would then break the glass and entered the room, as it entered the room, it walked up to Kirika-

Kinji: Sorry, Kirika-chan, but this is just a test. Let's see if he's even close as a Human being. -Kinji said as he was in his office, monitoring the situation-

-Back with Kirika and the others, the bot raised its right arm and would punch Kirika but before its fist could get close, Kirika covered her face and closed her eyes and waited for the impact but she then noticed that nothing had happened. She opened her eyes and looked up to see that Lucas had grabbed the bot's hand with his hand and protected her from the punch-

Kirika: L-Lucas!

-The bot's large red eyes glowed as it would raise its other hand and punch Lucas but the male would grab its hand and lifted the machine and toss it down to the ground, destroying multiple layers of floors-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan, are you alright?! -She asked as she panicked and ran up to her friend-

Kirika: I-I'm fine desu..

Lucas: Get to cover! -He yelled as the girls quickly ran to the kitchen and hid behind the counter as three other bots appeared from the balcony as the bots had climbed up, two had high-tech machine guns and another had a glowing red sword. The one with the sword would charge towards Lucas and attack head on as it would do multiple slashes at the man. Lucas dodges every attack and would quickly activate his gear as he was fighting midway and after transforming, the sword wielding bot would stop attacking and take a few steps back as the other two gun wielding bots would begin firing their shells at the man. Lucas dodges the bullets as much as he can as he would then leave the apartment quickly and jumped out of the building. He crash landed onto the shorter building besides the apartment complex and would run away as the bots watched him run. The bot that had been thrown to the lower levels of the apartment would climb back up and meet up with the other three as the bots would all transform their backs and grew out wings as they took flight and chased after Lucas. Shirabe and Kirika would look around their apartment to see that it was destroyed-

Kirika: This is bad desu...Lucas might get angry and not trust us desu!

Shirabe: Those bots are very different from Kinji's regular bots.

Kirika: Could be part of that man's army in the middle east desu!

Shirabe: Let's hope so.

Kirika: W-What should we do now desu?

Shirabe: Seek and pursue.

Kirika: Aye aye desu!

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

"Zeios Igalima raizen tron"

-After the two girls sang their activation song, they left their apartment and went after Lucas but as soon as they got out of their apartment, a missile would hit the two girls and exploded within midair, causing the two gear users to fall and crash to the ground. As Kirika and Shirabe got up, they noticed that Chris had launched the missile at the two as she was standing on top of a building with a black and gold armoured cyclops bot next to her-

Kirika: C-Chris-senpai?!

Shirabe: Why are you doing this?!

Chris: Nothing personal, kid. It's all part of my work. -She said as she would then sing the song "Makyū Ichaival" and transform the guns on her arms into giant gattling guns as she aimed and fired them at both Shirabe and Kirika-

"Questions...? Foolish question! Inspiration from rage.

Try feeling it with all six senses.

Holding back-! Understand? Turn your back

For more than three seconds and die.

Sentiment...? Blazing up! I'm a stubborn matrix.

You will be smashed at the peak of the boiling point.

More and more and more and more and more, break! ...Outsider.

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Should I rip that kiddy justice off for you?

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you.

Aesthetics...? Explosives! Install an evil spirit.

I smell pretty words coming this way.

Destroy-!? Delete & Delete! Just you try relying on me.

I'll stomp your head from the bottom of my heart.

Destruction...? Completely! A universal crisis.

Can you really believe... In adults and people like that?

Forever, forever, forever, forever, forever, Love... Is unknown.

The types of pain just keep increasing, right?

Even though I just want to know what warmth is...

HaHa! Now, it's lesson time

We're gonna have a missile party like shooting stars in the sky.

Now, teach my love, love, love, love, love.

What exactly is happiness...?

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Then something like teardrops... Is just in the way, but...

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you."

-As Chris was suppressing her two juniors, the elite bot behind her would jump down and charge towards Kirika, knocking her into a wall while Chris focuses her fire onto Shirabe. In a apartment not far from where the three Gear users are fighting, the sight of Soran, Miku and Hibiki were seen together in Miku's apartment as the three were hanging out together. Soran was sitting on the floor as he was reading a book about technological engineering while Hibiki was sleeping as she had her head resting on Soran's lap. Miku walks into the large living room with a tray of drinks and food and sets it down onto the short coffee table in front of Soran and would sit down next to Soran-

Miku: So how's school lately?

Soran: Quiet as usual. Without Kirika, Serena and Shirabe there, it's been quite quiet for me.

Miku: You miss the three?

Soran: Ah...I guess I'm comfortable with the company around me, it's just...I guess it gets a little lonely sometimes..

-Miku felt a little sad as she would hold onto Soran tightly and pat his head as the young male would blush but kept his cool as he would continue reading his book-

"He's growing up to be a wonderful person. He used to be quiet, shy and weak but after being with Hibiki for so long now, he has changed to be very different than before. He's now so...Mature.." -Miku thought to herself as she would then blush and stare at the young male's face. His long and thick white hair was seen shining from the light as his beautiful bright green eyes shined before Miku's gaze, the girl skipped multiple heart beats as she would put a hand onto Soran's cheek and stared at him as her face was completely red-

Soran: M-Miku? -He got concerned as he blushed madly upon the sight of Miku putting her hand on his cheek-

Miku: Are there any bullies in school? Is there anyone picking on you?

Soran: N-No...There isn't...Why?

Miku: Because if there is... I'll bury them under a destroyed building and feed their corpse to the rats in the sewers. -She said with an intensed and protective look on her face. Soran got somewhat worried as he held Miku's hands to calm her down-

Soran: C-Calm down, Miku! School just started for me a few days ago, I think it's a bit too early to get bullies or anything of the sort right now!

Miku: Soran! You wouldn't know how school life works if you only think of what is ahead of you or what is happening right now! Anything could happen, especially in school! Girls and guys could pick on you at any moment and sometimes they are ruthless! Like that! -She said as she pointed outside thw window and reveal the sight of Shirabe and Chris were fighting in the air-

Soran: Wha-?! -He looked over and saw the two girls fighting as he was in complete shock- S-Shouldn't we stop them?!

Miku: I think it's fine, I'm sure that if it was anything important, Kinji-kun would have contacted us~ And besides, Chris-chan is a pro against other gear users.

Soran: I guess so.."She even beated me a few times in the past..." -Soran thought to himself as he saw Chris firing a barrage of missiles at Shirabe as they exploded in the air. Soran then sighed softly and gasped for a second as he wory that Hibki might wake up, he'd then look down to his lap and noticed that she was still asleep- Phew..

Miku: You must really care for Hibiki, huh? -She asked as she looked at the girl who was sleeping soundly on the boy's lap-

Soran: Ah well...I guess she's...A part of my-no...Our family.. -He said with a passionate warm smile on his face as he rubbed Hibiki's head and watched her sleep. Miku skipped yet another heartbeat from the sight of Soran's innocent smile on his face as the two ignored the explosions that were occurring right outside the apartment-

Miku: Hnngg! You're such a sweetheart, aren't you?

Soran: I-I'm sorry?

Miku: Nothing~ -She said with a smile on her face as she hugged the boy tightly and had his face on her chest- "No matter what happens to you, I'll make sure I'll take good care of you and for that, I'd like you to take care of Hibiki too." -Miku thought to herself as she slowly and passionately pats Soran's head-

-Back in the battle outside. Shirabe would fall onto a car as Chris was standing on top of a light post as she was staring down at Shirabe-

Shirabe: Te-Tell me...Why are you doing this?!

Chris: Like I said, I have a job to do. -She said as she aimed her crossbows at Shirabe- And my job is to make sure you don't interfere.

Shirabe: I-Interfere? W-With what?! -The sound of static was heard as the voice of Genjuuro was heard within the communicators in the Symphogear users' ears-

Genjuuro: She's right, Shirabe-kun. You must not interfere with their job!

Shirabe: What is it then?! You cannot expect me to not do anything while Lucas is being gunned down!

Genjuuro: That is the mission. To test Lucas-kun's power and tenacity in a battle without the help of others. To see what he is actually capable of doing and knowing you and Kirika-kun, if you both knew the truth, you would not hesitate to protect him.

Shirabe: You...You..

Kirika: S-Shirabe! Calm down desu! Lucas is strong desu! He can defend himself desu! Agh! -She was then knocked back by the scythe wielding bot as it knocked her into a van, causing the vehicle to fall and explode-

Chris: Like I said, nothing personal but this is a job that I cannot look away from.

Shirabe: You cannot...Hurt...Logan! -She glared at Chris as her eyes glowed bright red and her entire gear armour would glow and emit a powerful aura-

Chris: "Logan"?!

-Shirabe would begin singing the song "ōkyo Shul Shagana" as she flew up to where Chris was and would ruthlessly attack her as Chris began to panic and dodge Shirabe's dangerous attacks-

"The sight of love fell from fingers tilting your neck

If everything gathered and piled up, would we be able to reach the Lord Moon?

Educating DNA on mixed errors of realism

Bowing like dolls in a monochrome prison

That's why… that sort of world…

Let's cut it all to pieces

Whoever you want to protect, true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales

I've started to forget smiling, but I'm still fine, I can still fly!

Shining bonds embrace a singing melody

We become delinquents from operating with drugs

Target every unneeded emotion and uninstall it

Thoughts and ideas from links can't be represented as 0's and 1's

My rising energy gauge surpasses its limits ad something overflows

Quickly… these kinds of tears…

Let's cut them all to pieces

Now I attack with feelings critically beyond my limits

"Restraint" isn't necessary. Now I'll try my all

My strength won't ever stop growing for I'll convey that "I love you!"

Shining fate – destiny- the two of us are the sun and the moon

Our hands clasped together…

I'll absolutely never let them go…

That's why… that sort of world…

Let's cut it all to pieces

Whoever you want to protect, true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales

I've started to forget smiling, but I'm still fine, I can still fly!

Shining bonds embrace a singing melody"

-Back in the office in the Colony, Kinji saw that Shirabe had the intent to kill in her eyes. Kinji quickly got up from his seat and walked out of the Colony with a large escort of bots following behind him as he would head into the city to assist Chris. Moments later as Chris was being pushed into a corner by Shirabe, a giant missile would hit the ground in front of the two Symphogear users and exploded in front of the two, Chris quickly ducked down and covered herself from the explosion while Shirabe took the shot directly. Chris would then notice that she wasn't taking any damage as she would slowly open her eyes and look up and saw that Kinji was standing in front of her with his back facing her-

Chris: K-Kinji...?

Kinji: Don't worry, Ironman is here for ya. -He said as he looked at Chris and winked at her as he would then walked towards Shirabe after the smoke cleared from the explosion-

Shirabe: K-Kinji...

Kinji: Shirabe-chan, I saw what you wanted to do, I would sit down and think about it if I were you!

Shirabe: Well then, you're not me.

Kirika: O-Onii-chan! Stop! Ugh! -She was being pinned down by the scythe wielding bot as Kirika was unable to do anything-

Kinji: Then you'll be punished, Shirabe-chan.

Shirabe: So be it.

-Kinji's goggles would glow as a large arsenal of weapons would transform on his back and aim right at Shirabe as there were over hundreds to thousands of guns and missiles launchers and laser sights pointing at her and there was an army of Titan class bots surrounding her as well. A giant golden armoured Praying Mantis, Tyrannosaurus, Sabre Tooth Tiger, Rhinoceras Beetle, Tarantula, Wyvern, Centipede and Scorpion-

Shirabe: Tsk!

Kinji: You can attack whoever you want, but friend or foe, I'm going to finish this mission, whether you like it or not!

Shirabe: You better not hurt him!

Kinji: Lucas isn't Logan! Get it over your head, you idiot!

Shirabe: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! -She yelled in anger as four heads of the elite bots that chased down Lucas was seen dropped in front of Kinji as Lucas landed and stood in front of Shirabe in his Vastatogear armour but in another different form as it had a more lizard-alien like design to it as it had a long head-tail that connects down to his spine and his armour was white and purple in colour- Eh?

Kinji: Oh? Speaking of the devil, eh?

Chris: He's in another new form of armour!

Kinji: A third one too, huh? This dude is full of surprises!

Lucas: -He looked back to see Shirabe and saw that she had a few cuts and scratches around her as he would then turn back to look at Kinji- She is your friend.

Kinji: I'm not that immature to be taken aback if my teammates try to slow me down. If they do any mistake, I will still push towards victory and complete my mission! Even if it means pushing my partners aside!

Lucas: Then you are not...A good person..

Kinji: Never said I was. -He said as he would charge up his beams and cannons right at Lucas but before he could even begin to fire at Lucas, the white haired male's right arm would transform into a long slanderous blade and pointed it right at Kinji's neck as the tip of the blade was touching Kinji's neck, breaking the magical armour of Kinji's gear as he began to bleed a little-

Lucas: I could kill you right now.

Kinji: Then do it. -He said as he glared at Lucas as the sight of his glowing green eyes could be seen within his dark goggles-

Chris: What?! Kinji! What the hell are you saying?!

Kinji: Go on, slice my neck. -He continued to aggravate Lucas as the young male in front of him would begin sweating and was being hesitant as he would then take a few steps and transform his arm back into a normal arm- You're no murderer, kid.

Shirabe: W-What do you mean by that?

Kinji: He has the eyes of a child. One who does not know anything of this world, one who has yet to fully grow. You're immature.

Lucas:...And are you?

Kinji: I...Am willing to kill if I have to. Even if it means losing everything I got. -He said as he would walk towards Lucas closely and stare down at him with his large glowing green eyes and his guns all pointing right at Lucas-

Lucas: -He saw the eyes of Kinji and saw a dark past from Kinji's eyes, revealing his past as a Sonicgear user, a murderer who had fought in a war against Shan Vile. Merkava, a man who tore the lives of other beings for the sake of his own. Lucas would then turn to look at Kirika and Shirabe as he was in complete fear- I-Is this true...?

Shirabe: I don't know... -She was unsure of what Lucas saw but she knew one thing. She knew it was something bad.-

Kirika: Onii-chan...can be quite...Murderous at times desu.. -She said with a saddened and disappointed look on her face as she got down to her knees and deactivated her gear as she looked away from Lucas and Kinji and was unable to look at Lucas in the eye after losing to the bot in front of her-

Kinji: That was the test.

Lucas: Test?

Kinji: If you are the World's Salvation, then we are so screwed.

Lucas: Huh? W-What do you mean by that?

Kinji: You not willing to kill or injure another person makes you weaker than a kitten that was left on the roadside! We're done here. The mission is over, everyone, return back to what you were doing. That is an order. -He said as he would turn and return back to the base as Chris and his army of bots followed Kinji while Shirabe and Kirika ran to Lucas to check on him as Lucas was in complete confusion and paranoia as he was questioning himself and his purpose of existing-

Kirika: L-Lucas? Are you alright desu?

Shirabe: Kiri-chan...His eyes.. -She said as Kirika's eyes then widened as Lucas' eyes were completely blank as Lucas was in complete shock and fear-

"What...Is my purpose...?" -Lucas asked himself in his head-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Some of the mystery scenes and actions will be followed and based on scenes and stories from the Evangelion stories. A more darker tone than the usual.


	5. Chapter 5:- The Mature Young Boy

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 5:- The Mature Young Boy

Theme song: METANOIA - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Synchrogazer - Nana Mizuki

-In the early morning in a high school filled with only males, the sight of Tatebayashi Soran was seen sitting down on his seat in his classroom as his seat was at the very end and was the closest to the back door of the class. The young boy was quietly reading a book until he overheard a few of his classmates speaking to each other-

Student 1: Have you heard? We might get a new student here!

Student 2: Really? Well it's a good change in a long time, we rarely get any new transfer students.

Student 1: I hope she's cute~!

Student 2: But...We're in an "All Boys" school...

"A new student, huh? Why transfer now of all times? And the timing when the world may even collapse? Odd." -Soran thought to himself and would continue reading his book. A minute later, the door behind him would slide open loudly as a group of male students would enter the room as they were obvious delinquents. One of them had a basketball in his hand and was a redhead with red eyes as the male's name was Seiten Aozora. He sat on the other end of the classroom with his gang and as he sat down, he looked up ahead of him and saw Soran reading his book quietly. Aozora glared at Soran until the bell rang as the teacher would enter the classroom and the rest of the students would get in their seats-

Teacher: Alright ya'll. After that dragon's attack a few days ago, I'm pretty sure you're all worried since it's been a year of nothing but peace but don't worry, the Gear users are out there, fighting for us as we speak! Now! Ahem! -The middle aged man coughed and showed his hand to the door- I'd like you all to meet our new friend, he's a foreigner. Do treat him well. -He said as the door slid open as the sight of a long silver haired male with beautiful emerald coloured eyes was seen. Soran raised an eyebrow at the sight of the male as he seemed familiar-

Lucas: Lucas. Lucas Malus Dienheim. Nice to meet you all. -He said with a straight face as many of the students in the room were somewhat astonished by his looks as he was different than usual foreigners they'd see outside of the school grounds-

-Back in the base of S.O.N.G. In the medical bay, Kinji was seen keeping Tsubasa, Maria and Kanade company as he was on his laptop while sitting down on a chair in between two beds of Kanade and Tsubasa as he was on a CCTV camera, watching Lucas in Soran's school-

Tsubasa: So while we were gone, you had tamed him?

Kinji: Not exactly. Kirika-chan has been keeping holes on him, making sure he doesn't do anything too dangerous or reckless.

Kanade: What about Shirabe-chan?

Kinji: She's been in and out lately, she doesn't head back home as early as before due to work.

Maria: So this "Lucas" is living with your sister?

Kinji: Yeah.

Maria: Alone? Together?

Kinji: Mmhmm.

Tsubasa: K-Kinji, what I think Maria is trying to say is... Isn't it a bit too dangerous to have your little sister babysit a clone that has unnatural powers?

Kinji: It's fine, if he does anything to her, I could kill him anyway.

-Kanade laughed softly while Maria sighed and Tsubasa laughed nervously-

Tsubasa: I've been meaning to ask this but how is Soran's school life? He never communicates with us, so we don't know what's going on with his studies and such.

Kinji: Ah~ Well, he's been getting bullied lately.

Kanade: Eh?! Soran? The tough kid who knows more than over hundreds of Martial Arts moves is getting bullied in school? You've gotta be kidding!

Kinji: Nope, I ain't kidding. I've been monitoring everyone's school life and Soran is the only who's been getting bullied while the girls are having normal lives.

Maria: -She would slap Kinji's arm- And you didn't offer to help him at all?! And you knew from the start?!

Kinji: Ow! -He rubbed his left arm as he looked at Maria and would then turn to his laptop and sighed softly- I did try to help him but he said that he wasn't getting bullied. I would assume that he doesn't want others to meddle in with his life.

Kanade: He's that sort of person, huh?

Tsubasa: The sort who likes to keep his life quiet. I cannot blame him. His life has always been pretty dark.

Kinji: Yup. That's why I kept quiet about it until now.

Maria: His life is dark? What do you mean, Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: He's an orphan. One with no social skills and no bond with anyone. He keeps things to himself ever since he was young.

Maria: Girlfriend? Sibling?

Tsubasa: He's an only child but I am not so sure about "girlfriend".

Kanade: He's close with Miku and Hibiki but he seems to watch over Hibiki the most while Miku watches over Soran.

Kinji: Love triangle?

Kanade: Yes! That's the word for it! It's like an actual love triangle that you'd see in some sort of drama or anime or something!

Kinji: God, Love triangles are such a pain in the ass.

Maria: What makes you say that?

Kinji: It's an infinite loop!

Maria: Huh?

Tsubasa: He's right, there isn't any ending to this sort of thing, although I am not too familiar with it.

Kanade: But wouldn't Kirika's case be slightly similar?

Kinji: Kirika-chan's? How would it be similar at all?

Kanade: I mean, the amount of attention she's giving towards Lucas is the same when Logan was still around, She'd follow him around, pamper him, help him and do all sorts of things with him! I won't be surprised if the two had an intimate relationship in the past..

Kinji: Kirika-chan? Of all people! I doubt it!

Kanade: Now how would you know? She might actually be thinking that Lucas is Logan's reincarnation that Carol had made and is thinking that if she tries to do her best to give him all the love he needs, he may eventually get the memories of his past self and love her back!

Tsubasa: Y-You read too much manga, Kanade...

Kanade: It's not my fault that they're so interesting!

Maria: Anyway! What about Shirabe? Didn't she love Logan too? Maybe she has feelings for Lucas as well.

Kinji: Now that is something I can believe!

Tsubasa: Now why would she be in love with the clone? That makes no sense.

Maria: She's been obsessed with him ever since his death, who knows that she might actually thinks that Lucas is actually Logan?

Kinji: Yup.

Kanade: What?! You agree with her?! -She asked Kinji as she got somewhat irritated-

Kinji: Because it's a mentality sort of thing. Kids go through this quite often too.

Kanade: And you're saying that Kirika is fine?

Kinji: Yes, she is.

Tsubasa: Oh! I've been meaning to ask this for quite sometime now.

Kinji: What's up?

Tsubasa: How is your relationship with Yukine lately?

Kinji: Eh?! -He blushed as he turned away from Tsubasa and looked at his laptop- We uh... -The sight of Kanade pouting could be seen- We're not actually together..

Tsubasa: What?! You're not?!

Kinji: N-No, we're just really close but we're not dating or anything..

Maria: Now that sounds sad.

Tsubasa: Very sad indeed..

Kinji: Why?!

Maria: It's like you two are obviously in love with each other but you both don't even dare make a single move on each other.

Kinji: Th-The hell you talking about? I always make moves on her!

Maria: Jokes about her thighs, butt and breasts is not considered as "flirting", Kinji.

Kinji: Oh, good point.. But what should I do to move forward then?

Kanade: Well you know what she likes and what she dislikes, use that to your advantage.

Kinji: Make her fall in love with me even more by bringing up ghosts and monsters and have her cling onto my arms? Sounds nice!

Maria: If she found out that you had planned all of that, she'll kill you.

Kinji: That is also true! But you can't seriously expect me to buy her love, right?

Tsubasa: Seems like a simple but effective plan if you ask me.

Kinji: You three have no relationship histories, why am I even talking to you guys?

Tsubasa: I-I may not have been in a relationship before but I will admit that I have been in love in the past!

Kanade: Because girls are smarter than guys!

Maria: Well yeah, I've never been in a relationship before, maybe I should find a boyfriend and learn a thing or two.

-There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at Maria-

Maria: What?

Kinji: Anyway. About Soran's relationship with Miku-chan and Hibiki-chan, do you guys think that he'll influence the two or has he influenced them already?

Tsubasa: In what way?

Kinji: Hmm...I guess influencing them to be more lazy and lax about our job as the saviours of Earth.

Tsubasa: Ah that..

Maria: Yes, he's been making them quite lazy lately.

Kinji: How so?

Kanade: They'd rarely show up in meetings unless it's something more important than the lives of hundreds of people, but regardless, they'll still do their job in the end.

Maria: But skipping meetings and strategy meetups isn't a good sign of a "saviour".

Tsubasa: Well.. He has always been like ever since he joined S.O.N.G but influencing the other two Symphogear users that Jin had brought is something you'd rarely see.

Kinji: Well yeah, I mean, we got Hibiki-chan, the girl who is willing to sleep late to wake up late and would put her time and effort into her training instead of her studies while Miku-chan is more organised but is more focused on her normal life than her actual job here.

Maria: Maybe it's Soran's way of telling them to not be stressed out?

Kinji: Let's hope so, because if it ain't the case, we may have to remove them from the team..

Tsubasa: Huh?! You cannot be serious, Kinji!

Kinji: I certainly am. Despite that those three are more powerful than Tsubasa-chan, Kanade-chan and Maria-chan combined, makes it kind of wasteful to just fire them but then again, they're just being lazy and i do not want that.

Kanade: Then you should talk to them!

Kinji: I did. Quite a few times actually, but they just don't care..

Maria: Seems about right.

-Back in the school of Lydian, the sight of Miku and Hibiki along with Chris were seen together as they were in cooking class together. Miku was baking cookies while Hibiki was rolling the dough as Chris ate whatever leftovers that could not be used. While Miku was baking the food, she looked over to see Hibiki and saw that the girl seemed frustrated and worried about something and she remembered what Soran had asked of Miku in the past. "Miku-san, I know that I kinda forced Hibiki-san into my life because I saw that she was just like me in the past and sometimes I worry she still faces that same problem every now and then, so while I'm not around, could you watch her for me? Like keep her mind off of the problem she has, please? For my sake?", The reminder of Soran recalled to Miku, as she would then pull Hibiki's sleeves lightly as Hibiki would turn and look at Miku-

Hibiki: What is it?

Miku: Do you need a hug? A hot cup of milk?

Hibiki: N-No, why?

Miku: Well, you seem rather tensed, what seems to be the problem? -She asked as she was mixing the dough with chocolate and fruits-

Hibiki: It's...Uh...Nothing...It's nothing..

Miku: Really? Do you honestly think that I'll believe you?

Hibiki: N-No but still.. It's nothing.

Miku: If it's puberty then I think you're a little late..

Hibiki: Wha-?! -She blushed madly as she got embarrassed from what Miku said- I-It's not that! It's something else..

Miku: Then tell me. -She said to Hibiki with a straight face-

Hibiki: No. -She said with a serious look and would continue with her duty in class as Miku then pouted and would poke Hibiki's cheeks lightly- W-What?

Miku: It's about Soran, isn't it?

Hibiki: -She'd blush slightly and look away as she then nodded slowly- Mm..

Miku: What about him?

Hibiki: For the past few days, he has been...Coming home a little late..

Miku: Late as in how late?

Hibiki: Sometimes after nine or even midnight.

Miku: Eh?! That late?! How come?!

Hibiki: I don't know and that isn't all...He comes back with a few bruises and dirt on his clothes for most of the time..

Miku: But Soran is a clean and punctual person..He would never be late..

Chris: You guys just don't know anything, now do you? -She said as she licked the cream off of her finger and pointed at both Miku and Hibiki- He's fighting someone or something.

Miku: Fighting? But Soran is so humble and patient, he wouldn't act so violent!

Hibiki: Exactly. He's calm and levelheaded as well, he would never fight without a reason.

Chris: Unless he's being forced to fight?

Hibiki: In what case?

Chris: -She drank a glass of water for a second and after she finished, she would look at the two girls in front of her- Bullying.

-From the one word that Chris said, both Miku and Hibiki would stare at Chris for a moment as Miku would slam her hand onto the dough beside her, causing it to splatter onto the table and the rolling pin that Hibiki was holding, she'd use both of her hands and break the rolling pin in half as the two would then walk right out of the cooking room while Chris stayed back-

Teacher: Eh?! Ta-Tachibana-san? Kohinata-san?! Where are you going?! You guys were making the best cookies!

Chris: Hypothetically. -She said as she would take a bite off of the freshly baked cookie and would then jump off of her seat and take her leave as well as she went to follow Hibiki and Miku-

-Minutes later as Miku and Hibiki were at their school's gate, Chris met up with them-

Chris: So tell me, how are you idiots planning to head across town? Walking?

Hibiki: We'll use our Gears.

Miku: And storm the school.

Chris: Huh?! You two are just insane!

Miku: Then what do you want us to do, Chris?! Just stand here and watch him get beaten up without being able to do anything about it?!

-Chris sighed and face-palmed-

Chris: Ugh. Fine! Fine! -She took out her phone and pressed on a button on her phone's screen and as she did, the ground behind Chris would open up as a giant hole appeared as the sight of a giant Scorpio was seen as it stood on top of an elevator that reached to the ground level- We'll ride this. Kinji's got lots of toys to mess with after all. -Chris said as she smirked at Miku and Hibiki as the three would enter the stomach of the Scorpio and the giant mechanical insect would walk towards Soran's school by climbing over buildings to avoid traffic. As the three were inside the Scorpio's body, the three were sitting down on the seats within the machine as Miku and Hibiki were putting on gloves and armour on while Chris watched and was somewhat distraught from the sight of her teammates getting overly too serious- So what is the plan?

Hibiki: Find Soran, secure him and protect him.

Miku: Then kill the bullies.

Chris: K-Kill..?

-Minutes later, they'd reach the school gate of Soran's school as the three girls walked out of the Scorpio's stomach and towards the gate as a few guards of the school gate would block the girls' path and spoke to them. Back in Soran's class, Soran and Lucas were chatting and were enjoying themselves as Soran was teaching Lucas about cooking while Lucas is learning earnestly until a student spoke loudly-

"Hey! There are girls in the school!" -A student shouted as he ran across the hallway-

Soran: Girls..?

Lucas: Girls? Here? -He asked Soran as he tilted his head as Soran would sigh softly as he got the idea on who those girls were- Soran?

Soran: I didn't think that they'd find out this soon..

-Back outside at the gate-

Guard 1: I'm sorry kid, but you're a complete stranger, we can't let you enter.

Guard 2: Yeah! Buzz off, will ya?

Hibiki: Tsk! -She snapped her fingers as the Scorpio behind her made an electronic roar as it snapped its pincers up in the air and slammed its claws on the ground to show the sign of going berserk-

Guard 1:...S-Sure, come in then. -He said as he panicked and pulled the gate open and let the three girls enter the school. As Chris, Hibiki and Miku walk through the school halls, they were being watched by the hundreds of younger male students as they went to Soran's class-

Chris: You know where his class is?

Miku: Hibiki?

Hibiki: This way. -She said as she went up the second floor and turned to her left as she went towards the class in the middle and as they were walking, they saw the sight of Soran walking out of his classroom and as he did, he stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned as he looked at Hibiki and the girls- Soran.

Soran: Hibiki-san, Miku-san, Chris-san...?

Chris: Hey.

Soran: Anyway...Why are you two here?

Hibiki: -She looked to the side and saw a tall redhead male with a mean look on his face as Hibiki glared at him and the male would glare back at her and would then shift his eyes towards Soran for a second. Hibiki then turned her body and faced that male- Him.

Miku: Hibiki?

Hibiki: He's the one. -She said as she pointed right at Seiten Aozora-

Miku: Is that right? -Her eyes turned dark as she took out a steel Chinese fan that had knives within them and walked into the class with Hibiki. Hibiki put her hand on the sliding door as she crushed the door, breaking it as she tore it off the wall and toss it aside, causing many of the students to panic but Aozora kept his cool as he glared at the two girls who were approaching him-

-Once the two girls approached Aozora, the two stared up at him with their murderous looking eyes while Aozora had the same look as he stared down at the two-

Aozora: What the hell do you want?

Hibiki: You! -She yelled as she raised her fist and would punch Aozora but the male ducked down and moved aside as he dodged her attack, after dodging her attack, his eyes widened upon the sight of Hibiki's fist breaking the wall and her hand was emitting steam- You dodged. Coward.

Aozora: Tsk! This bitch is insane. -A knife would fly past Aozora and hit the black board behind him as it got stuck on the board- What?!

Miku: I'm still here.

Aozora: Oi! Tatebayashi! You bastard! You sent them here, didn't you?!

Soran: -He was getting worried of the situation as he never saw Hibiki and Miku get angry before- I-I did not!

Aozora: Oh yeah?! But they seem to know you! I'll kill you once I'm done with these whores!

Hibiki: Watch your tone, boy. -She did an uppercut towards Aozora but the male dodged the attack and got a cut on his chin from the attack as Hibiki's powerful uppercut would create a powerful air concussion that caused the ceiling to crack- Stop dodging.

Aozora: I don't plan on dying yet!

Hibiki: It is not your decision to make. -Hibiki would raise her fist and attack Aozora once more but as her fist was about to hit Aozora's stomach, Soran jumped in and grabbed Hibiki's hand as he had activated his Gear armour- Soran?!

Soran: H-Hibiki-san! Stop it!

Aozora: What the hell..? -He was taken aback from Soran's sudden transformation and from being saved by Soran-

Hibiki: Stop it! He must be punished for hurting you!

Soran: No he does not!

"Rei Shénshòujìng rei zizzl"

-The sound of an activation song was heard as everyone stopped and looked o the side and saw the sight of Miku in her Symphogear armour as she locked her sights right at Aozora-

Aozora: What the fuck...

Hibiki: M-Miku..What are you doing?!

Miku: I promised... I promised! I PROMISED! -She shouted and created a circle of mirrors around herself and charged up a powerful beam from her mirrors and fired them right at Aozora but there was no explosion as the beam did not hit anyone as the sight of Lucas in his Vastatogear armour was seen as he absorbed the beam that Miku had fired- What?!

Lucas: Do not attack the innocent.

Miku: He is not innocent if he hurts Soran!

Lucas: Then you will be called a "murderer".

Miku: For his sake, I will.

Soran: M-Miku-san...Please stop, the both of you.

Hibiki: He will still hurt you!

Soran: Then so be it! If he's going to beat me up just because he wants to then I'll gladly take him on! -He said as he turned and stared at Aozora as the redheaded male was surprised to hear what Soran had said- Now stop it!

Miku: Can we kill him first?

Soran: Miku-san!

Miku: R-Right! Fine! Sorry..

-Soran sighed as he would push the two girls out along with Chris out of his school as he sent them back to the base with Lucas helping him. The group returned back to the base and as they did, Miku and Hibiki along with Chris got scolded by Genjuuro and Kinji while the others watched and felt bad for the three-

"W-Why am I the one getting yelled at too?" -Chris thought to herself as she got irritated-

-As Soran and Lucas watched, Serena was standing next to Soran and saw dried blood on the back of Soran's arm-

Serena: S-Soran-kun? Are you- eh? -The dried blood on Soran's arm would then disappear as it was absorbed by his skin-

Soran: Hmm? What's wrong? -He asked Serena as he turned to her and tilted his head-

Serena: Ah...It's nothing..

Soran: Hmm?

"He has grown from being the shy little boy to the brave and independent young man he has become, but...Something feels off at the same time. Well whatever it may be, I'll be there for you, Soran. No matter...What.." -Hibiki thought to herself as she was glancing over to Soran with her head down-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soran is actually the strongest Sonicgear user within the entire team of S.O.N.G. Even Hibiki's brute strength is no match to Soran's flexible and adaptable fighting techniques.


	6. Chapter 6:- Time Limit

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 6:- Time Limit

Theme song: METANOIA - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Synchrogazer - Nana Mizuki

-In a apartment, the sight of Tatebayashi Soran was seen in the bathroom as he was looking at himself in the mirror. He washed his face and brushed his teeth and once he was done, he opened the cabinet and pulled out a small electronic syringe that had a small screen on the side of it. He'd poke the little needle onto his finger and pulled out a bit of blood and would look at the screen on the syringe as it said: "Radiation 58%". Soran sighed softly and rubbed his eyes for a second. He'd then put on a sweatshirt and a sweatpants as he was about to leave the apartment, after he exited the bathroom, he bumped into someone as he would look up and saw Hibiki in her pajamas as she had just woken up-

Hibiki: S-Soran...? Morning.. -She said as she yawned while rubbing her eyes-

Soran: Hibiki-san. Good morning.

Hibiki: Are you going out?

Soran: Just for a run.

Hibiki: Alright, I'll see you later then?

Soran: Sure. -He said with a smile on his face as he walked past Hibiki and headed out as Hibiki watched him leave and would then head to the bathroom to wash up-

-After Soran closed the door behind him, he could hear the sound of Police Siren up ahead as he then took a deep breath and exhaled. Once he did, his armour would then slowly get covered up in his Sonicgear armour. He'd then jump over the cover of the balcony and would drop down to the lowest level from the 8th floor of the apartment complex. The male with bright green eyes landed onto the ground and when he did, he caused the cars around him to sound multiple car alarms as he would then jump and run towards the city with great speed to find the chase between the police. Minutes later, Soran reached to the pursuit and saw the car that was being chased by the police as he would then raise both of his lizard-like tails and aimed the tip of the tails ahead of the car that was being chased and fired a single shot at the ground, once he fired, the ground exploded and the criminals stopped and panicked. Soran then turned and walked away as he headed towards Shinjuku after the police had surrounded the criminals. Back in the Colony, Kinji and Kanade were together as they were both in Kinji's office. Kinji was drinking a cup of coffee as he was monitoring the city through the security cameras and saw that Soran was running around the city with his Sonicgear activated-

Kinji: What the hell?

Kanade: What's up?

Kinji: Soran had activated his gear and nothing triggered the alarm.

Kanade: Isn't that normal?

Kinji: Not at all. Whenever a Gear is activated, the security alarm would trigger because it would mean that he had just activated a mass-killing weapon. It's for security protocol.

Kanade: Is he going to betray us?

Kinji: Can't say that he is, because the things that he is doing is somewhat...Odd..

Kanade: What do you mean by that?

Kinji: He's doing what someone like Spider-man would do, walk around, fight crime, help those in need and move on to the next area of the city.

Kanade: And how is that a bad thing?

Kinji: And that ain't all..

Kanade: He never wakes up this early!

Kinji: Exactly! Despite that he's the strongest within the team, he's always been the most lax worker here, but why of all days would he wake up this early and use his precious time of sleep and rest to help others in need?

Kanade: A change of heart?

Kinji: That's a possibility but still a little weird if you ask me.

Kanade: Wanna ask him directly?

Kinji: I doubt he'd tell the truth even if we asked, but there's an odd reading on his Gear.

Kanade: Oh? What is it?

-Kinji pointed at the graph on his computer screen and revealed the power chart of Soran's Sonicgear level-

Kinji: Power level of 10. His Phonic Gain is very high for some reason.

Kanade: Power level of 10? Every one of us could only reach to 6 without the X-Drives' power.

Kinji: Exactly. It would never reach 10 unless the power level exceeds over Chris-chan's Ignite Module or your X-Drives.

Kanade: Should I head out and bring him over?

Kinji: Nah, he might resist. We'll leave him be for now and let the Commander decide what he wants to do with Soran's rebellious act but our current task is to deal with this man. -He said as he pointed at the other monitor on his right and revealed the sight of Nakano Sanou massacring countless of people within Dubai- We're supposed to be saviours of Earth but the Commander doesn't want us to head over to face this man.

Kanade: Maybe it's because that dude is heading towards Japan right now?

Kinji: He's going around our country. -He said as he showed the satellite map and reveal that Sanou's path is circular and he was heading towards the ocean past Japan-

Kanade: The Bermuda Triangle?

Kinji: H-Hold on... He's heading towards... -His eyes widened as he gasped- Okinawa!

Kanade: Okinawa?! Why there?!

Kinji: It's past Tokyo's defence systems! Okinawa is only protected by a small number of bots! We gotta inform the Commander about this.

Kanade: R-Right! I'll come with!

Kinji: No, don't. I need you to help me keep an eye out on Soran's movements, he's been acting odd today, so I want you to help me see what is he doing, he could be under control by Lucas or something.

Kanade: You got it!

-Kinji got up from his seat and patted Kanade's head softly and smiled at her happily as he ran out of his office and when he did, Kanade blushed madly as smoke came out of her head, she'd then shake her head and smack both of the cheeks on her face for a second and followed her task at hand. Back in the city, Soran was roaming around the city and saw the sight of Lucas being together with Shirabe and Kirika as the three were heading to school until Lucas broke from the group and went to the opposite direction. As Soran was watching over the two girls, he felt something odd as there was a chill going down his spine. The sound of thunder was then heard as bright lights of lightning could be seen up above within the clouds. Soran looked up and began to worry as he would then jump towards the two girls and when he got to them, the two were in shock to see him as he would grab the two and held them close to his body as he would raise his two tails up above and generate a shield around the three block radius of Shinjuku as bolts of thunder and wind would hit the shields around Shinjuku-

Kirika: Deattthh! -She panicked and placed her face onto Soran's chest to get cover-

Shirabe: -She was doing the same with Kirika as she had covered her face on Soran's chest- W-What's going on?!

Soran: We're being under attack!

-The sight of a giant serpent with feathers was seen flying down from the clouds as it flew above the city and roared loudly and fired electricity bolts from its mouth as the serpent was none other than Quetzalcoatl-

Shirabe: W-What is that thing?!

Soran: Let's not stick around to find out! Let's get to cover! -He said as the three would hid inside a cafe with a large group of civilians and would get cautious as Shirabe and Kirika looked up the glass to see what the dragon was doing-

Kirika: W-What should we do desu?!

Soran: Kill it.

Kirika: Eh? K-Kill it? -Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Soran's eyes glowing bright green and that he seemed really cool from her point of view. Soran's gauntlets would then light up slightly and transform into Wolverine-like claws as he would walk out of the cafe as Kirika would simply stare at him as he walked away while some people within the cafe cheered for Soran's battle against the dragon-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan? -She snapped her fingers and waved in front of Kirika's sight to get her attention-

Kirika: Huh? Desu? Y-Yeah I'm fine desu!

Shirabe: We should go and help him.

Kirika: R-Right desu!

Waiter: -A middle aged man would walk up to the girls with a worried look as he called out to them- W-Wait! Are you really going out there? It's dangerous! You should leave it to that Gear user!

Shirabe: Don't worry about us, Sir.

Kirika: We're Gear users too desu! -She said with a confident smile on her face as she pulled out a pendant together with Shirabe, it was then the two ran out of the cafe and sang their activation song-

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

"Zeios Igalima raizen tron"

-The song "Dangerous Sunshine" was then heard as Kirika sang the song as she and Shirabe would charge towards the dragon and attack it-

"The smiling girl from hell buzzes her scythe

Even the demons are looking pale

With her pointy hat

And cross-hairclip trademarks

The dangerous girl is coming through

I want to rescue you from the "Why" in your heart(Death！)

Meow meow meow(←Trying to be encouraging)(Death！)

I'll give you warmth

A melody of love which belongs to us alone...

What can I do to become the Sun that protects the moon?

Sparkle and Shine, Sunshine!

The two of us are one

Bundle our bond tightly and warmly

If we overlap, our "I love you"s will overflow, Yes！

Supporting each other into becoming stronger

Only I have some common sense, I know this is an important mission

The tougher it is, the more I smile

Uryaa, Toryaa, No Problem

Nothing to say about how cute I am as well,

Everyone just come after me

I sing so we can understand each other(Death！)

La la la～?(←I'm serious)(Death！)

It's not overreaching! That's right！

Not if I'm just obtaining my true power!

Let's give our all to live through today together

Singing all of our emotions

Let's fight together

Without ever looking back

Without ever losing sight of our dreams

I spread wide a smile, Yes！

I won't let go of your hand, We have a dream

Wow wow wow ×2

Death！ ×4

Wow wow wow ×2

Death！ ×4

A pitch that embraces both light and darkness,

Let's show them the song of miracle

The melody of love which belongs to us alone...

What can I do to become the Sun that protects the moon?

Sparkle and Shine, Sunshine!

The two of us are one

Bundle our bond tightly and warmly

If we overlap, our "I love you"s will overflow, Yes！

Supporting each other into becoming stronger"

-As the girls were about to attack the dragon, the mighty beast fell to the ground and crashed into a few buildings right before it could cause more destruction. Kirika and Shirabe stopped their attack and looked up in the sky and saw the sight of Soran as he was emitting a musical song from his back and had devil-like wings on his back as he glared down at the dragon with his glowing green eyes-

Shirabe: Something is odd..

Kirika: Th-That's so cool desu.. -She was staring up at Soran with an amazed look on her face and a big smile of exciement could be seen on her face-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan?

Kirika: Eh? Ah! R-Right! Let's get back to work!

-Back in the base of S.O.N.G. Everyone was on high alert as the Gear users had left the base to fight against Quetzalcoatl. Genjuuro and Ogawa were in the Operations command room as they were watching the battle-

Genjuuro: What sort of creature is it?

Fujitaka: It's an ancient monster! A "Kaiju" called "Quetzalcoatl"! A deity of power.

Genjuuro: How is it possible that it could reach the city without us detecting it beforehand? That thing is massive!

Fujitaka: It cut off all of our scanners! I would assume that it was hiding itself within the clouds.

Ogawa: That would make sense but do you think everyone could beat it?

Genjuuro: I'm not sure if they even need everyone there to fight. -He said and pointed out that Soran was overpowering the mighty Dragon-

-Back in the city, Soran began to sing as he was following the tunes of the music that was emanating from his back as he was singing the song "Path of Aspirations and Corpses". As all of the other Gear users arrived to the battle scene, many of them did not even engage as they all kept their distance and watched what Soran was doing as it was the first time he was singing while using the Sonicgear-

"The Road of Aspirations and Corpses

That day humanity received a grim reminder―

It gives an uneasy feeling, the way shadows move along in almost no light

The uncertain future blooms on thin ice, ready to be picked at any time

Just how many times have our napes been caressed by those cold hands upon night's arrival?

Turning our backs to the dusk, we instead chose to cling to the back of a burning hope

And we chased after the truth, knowing very well the path to it would also lead to hell

What are you willing to give up to make sure this dream will come true?

The devil sweetly whispers as we lay down corpses to make our path

"What's outside these walls?"

The truth we sought after in our younger days

Finally, it is within our grasp,

Just across the path of corpses

Laments and regrets repeat in a loop inside a miniature garden

And at the end of the memories' flow

We question the meaning of freedom

Aah, the vessels of young boys who fell into the swirling pool of possibilities

To each and every one of them, what did the winds of fate give them?

Was it the vow of someone, to save the rest of humanity? Or was it simply a dream of someone else?

Grief and hatred change places

And the crimson arrow takes aim at both of them

People yearned to have wings just like birds have, and so they took up to the skies

And the devil cunningly exaggerates everything as we follow the path of corpses

"What's on the other side of this sky?"

In our younger days, we were nothing but captured animals

But now, the light from those days of old

shines down and illuminates the path of corpses

I wonder what you might see if you look down on the world up from the sky?

I wanted to go someplace else that wasn't where we were

I always dreamt in my younger days what would be at the end of the vast world

Something that would exceed all my wishes and surprise me with its absurdity

The cost of dreaming about freedom is a cold bed of dirt

At times, we borrow the figure of God as justice bares its fangs

And just as it was hellish within the cage, it was equally so outside of it as well

Whilst shouldering the weight of all the sins committed thus far, there's still meaning in our every step forward

The devil murmurs in a low voice as we continue forth on the path of corpses

"What's beyond this darkness?"

The reality we were cursed with in our younger days

One day we will be rewarded with it

Just past the path of corpses

→ 《Crimson urge》 (An arrow) shoots along the tracks →

→ 《The resolution for freedom》 (The wings) will take flight →

→ 《Flower petals dedicated to our cause》 (Hearts) are tied up in a bundle, but →

→ It's too early to《offer them to truth's daybreak》 (sing a requiem) →

→ As the sun has yet to sink behind the horizon →

And we'll chase after

the wave moving further from us…!"

-As Soran was singing, his body would glow and emit a white aura around him as his armour grew out two extra dragon-like tails-

Chris: What the hell...

Serena: He's never sung before..

Tsubasa: Kinji, would you mind explaining the situation to us?

Kinji: Honestly speaking, I myself do not know. Miku-chan? Hibiki-chan? Anything to say?

Hibiki: N-No..

Miku: I-I do not know...

Maria: Should we help engage the beast?

Kanade: I think we would have to reconsider that idea. -She said as she was facing the other way as everyone else would turn around and notice that there were hundreds to thousands of Roman designed machine soldiers surrounding them-

Kinji: The scanners didn't say that they were this close..

Kanade: I-I thought they were still in Dubai.

Kinji: I thought so too, but maybe I fell into a sort of trap..

Hibiki: Do they have a leader?

Kinji: Readings showed a male in black cloth-like armour, he's kinda like John Wick but Japanese.

Chris: Enough of your pop-culture crap and just help us kill these bastards! -She yelled at Kinji as she turned her crossbows into gattling guns and would start singing the song "TRUST HEART" as she was killing many of the armoured Roman machines but many of them were brutally taking the attacks head-on and were unscathed from the damage-

"A discount sale of lead bullets just for you, as there is no something that cures stupidity

It's time for the rodeo, baby, the pistol fire party is starting, get yourself dancing

If you wanna file your complaints to the world

You better get out of my range first

Neither God, Buddha or me will allow that

Can even someone who

Hid her wounds and pretended to not have been crying (Trust Heart)

Become good at supporting and laughing with others?

The politeness I'm unused to and a downpour of bullets

I'm gonna be throwing both of them(Trust heart)

Only the hand connected to mine

Told of me of the strength needed to protect smiles

Long range or short range, it doesn't matter

If these hit you

It's a base-filled homerun, so start praying

Let me look cool, Baby

I didn't understand, it was all so new to me, so I bit my lip in frustration

I only knew how to hold hands, not how to reach out

Even if I'm alone on a cold iron room

I'll be fine

As long as everyone else is heading to a world of smiles

I, who only knew how to load the tears

shed when wanting to protect others into the cartridge

Now have the bond with these friends who I can't trust enough to load myself with!

Can even someone who

Hid her wounds and pretended to not have been crying (Trust Heart)

Become good at supporting and laughing with others?

The politeness I'm unused to and a downpour of bullets

I'm gonna be throwing both of them(Trust heart)

Only the hand connected to mine

Told of me of the strength needed to protect smiles"

Tsubasa: There is something bothering me! -She said as she would stab one of the machine's head and pulled her sword out and crushed its head with her heels- Where is Lucas-kun?

Kinji:...Oh hell no..

-The sound of a loud but deep horn-like sound was heard as it seemed giant. The sight of a giant shadow was seen behind the group as they looked over and saw the sight of the same three headed armoured machine-like dragon that Lucas had transformed before as the giant beast raised its three heads and wings up high into the air and roared loudly-

Kanade: I guess that answers your question, right Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Let's just focus on our mission for now.

-Quetzalcoatl was then shot down by a bright blue beam as it flew up to the sky and would fall and crash into the ocean as Soran had fired the beam from his tails. He'd then grunt in pain slightly and look at his right arm and saw that it was bleeding from within his Sonicgear-

Soran: I do not have enough time..

-Back in the base, Genjuuro was monitoring the Gear users' battle and saw that Soran was the odd one amongst the group-

Genjuuro: Status on Soran-kun.

Aoi: I'm detecting radiation from within his body! And t's not pleasant!

Genjuuro: Radiation? How can that be?! Sonicgears never could create radiation from within!

Fujitaka: It's a corrupted core! His Sonicgear's core has made contact with something that caused it to go into a biohazard state!

-Back in the city as Kinji had his swarm of bots attacking the Roman machines, the enemy machines would begin to retreat as they all retreated to the ocean and sewage systems-

Maria: They're getting away! Don't let them get away!

Serena: Kinji-kun!

Kinji: You got it! -He said with a confident smile on his face as he snapped his fingers and the security turrets within the sewers would activate as they attacked the machines that were running by and the water-based bots would swim to the ocean as they were launched from the base underground within the water and would strike the machines that were swimming away-

-Back in the Operations room-

Fujitaka: The machines are slowly being annihilated!

Genjuuro: Good. Have the users return back to base and get them checked up, just in case they may have gotten into the same problem as Soran-kun.

Aoi: I'm currently on it, Sir.

-After the battle had ended, the sight of Soran was seen taking multiple deep breaths as he would jump down and floated down onto a car and when he did, he deactivated his gear and sat on top of the car. He would rub his nose with his right hand and when he did, he felt a light stinging pain on his nose as he would then look at his hand saw a small amount of blood on his hand as he realised that he had a nosebleed and that his right arm was shivering as his muscles was spazzing out for a brief second until he heard footsteps from a distance and saw that the civilians were walking out of the buildings' shelter, Many of them were cheering in happiness and were laughing joyfully while Soran simply watched them and would then turn to the other side and saw Kinji's Scorpio approaching him as the other Gear users were riding the giant scorpion-

"Perhaps, my fun and relaxing life with my friends will soon come to an end soon.." -Soran thought to himself as he would jump off of the card and approached the Scorpio as the machine's bottom hatch would open up as Soran would then enter the machine and when he did, he was greeted with a tight warm hug from Hibiki as he was surprised to get such a hug from her-

Soran: H-Hibiki-san?

Hibiki: -She would look at him after hugging him as she had a concerned look on her face- Are you alright? Were you hurt anywhere?

Soran: N-No, I'm fine. Really.. I am. -He said as he tried to ease Hibiki, he then looked to the side and saw the look on Miku's face as she was in tears- M-Miku-san?

Miku: Y-You idiot! You...Big idiot..

Soran: Eh? W-Why? -Miku would then get down to Soran and hug him tightly and when she did, she lifted him as she hugged him- Wha-?! -He blushed slightly out of embarrassment- I'm sorry..

Miku: Don't just leave Hibiki alone in the house without telling her a proper reason! And don't keep secrets from us! Please!

Soran: I...I'm sorry...I am so sorry...

-Lucas met up with the group as he walked into the Scorpio and was greeted by Soran-

Soran: Ah, Lucas. Where have you been?

Lucas: I got lost. -He said as he scoffed and smiled at Soran as it was the first time Lucas smiled at anyone as everyone in the vehicle was shocked to see the emotionless and mysterious young man smile for the first time and as Shirabe saw Lucas' smile, she felt a little pain within her chest as she was a little heart broken to recall back Logan's smile and as Kirika was looking at Lucas' smile, she then turned to Soran and saw that he was smiling innocently like a little boy he was, Kirika would then blush and stare at him as she had skipped multiple heart beats-

"Was he always this cute before desu? Jeez...It doesn't make any sense desu..." -Kirika thought to herself in confusion as she couldn't stop staring at Soran and the group returned back to the base-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Like in many other universes of the Symphogear series that Soryu66 had made. Tatebayashi Soran has always been known as the shortest male within the group of guys but is known as the "Tank" of the entire team as he could take on brutal attacks from any opponent and survive them all without a single scratch and counterattack with an attack that is a hundred times stronger than what the enemy could throw at him. Despite all of that power that Soran wields, he is mentally weaker than everyone else and lacks social skills, although he knows who to fight and who not to fight as he trusts his instinct.

Soran's original personality had changed a lot from the original series as he was known as the male version of Yukine Chris. Short and always angered by the simplest things but he cares for his friends and treats them like they are part of his family.


	7. Chapter 7:- Honest to Love

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 7:- Honest to Love

Theme song: METANOIA - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Synchrogazer - Nana Mizuki

Kinji: Alrighty then~ Vitals are good, blood pressure is stable along with your breathing. No broken bones or any injuries of the sort. No headaches or even stomachaches and no sign of being pregnant, alright, you're good to go! -He said as he was wearing's a doctor's coat as he had checked on Chris-

Chris: -She would blush madly and punch Kinji's shoulder- You idiot! There's no way I'd be pregnant! I haven't even had a k-ki...K-Kiss...

Kinji: Ow...You broke my shoulder. That'll be a million- Wait...What? You haven't had a kiss? That's why you're not pregnant?

Chris: W-Well yeah! That's what my mother used to tell me.

Kinji: Oh Chris-chan...

Chris: W-What? -She squinted her eyes and glared at Kinji-

Kinji: You're so cute and beautiful, you know?

Chris: Wha-?! -She blushed madly and got embarrassed and frustrated as she would then smack Kinji's arm and stood up from the stool and walked out of the room-

Kinji: Oof! -He chuckled softly after Chris left and would then turn to look at the computer screen next to him and moved down to Soran's vitals. The smile he had made around Chris disappeared like Night and Day as he had the eyes of worry- Oh Soran...What happened to you?

-Outside of the room as the door had closed behind Chris. The girl would lean back on the wall and exhaled and when she did, she had blushed even more so, she'd then walk away from the medical bay and was unable to stop thinking about Kinji but was trying to keep her cool. Back in the lounge of the base, Soran was on his phone and was sitting on the couch as he was drinking a canned coffee, from a distance, the sight of Kirika and Shirabe were seen as the two were stalking Soran from afar-

Kirika & Shirabe: Jiii~~

Shirabe: By the way, Kiri-chan?

Kirika: Hmm?

Shirabe: Why are we stalking Soran?

Kirika: J-Just in case anything happens to him desu!

Shirabe: But you never cared about the things he does before, what makes you care now?

Kirika: W-We've grown up desu! It's common courtesy to watch over one another in a world filled with danger desu.

Shirabe: Now you're just making excuses, Kiri-chan. What's the real reason?

Kirika: H-He's been acting weird lately desu.

Shirabe: Weird as in what?

Kirika: He's always been quite athletic and smart along with being lazy but for the past few days, he's been overly too...Active desu..

Shirabe: I guess you're right, he's been coming to the base quite often now too.

Kirika: And I'm afraid that he might be- -Before she could finish her sentence, Shirabe grabbed Kirika's face and turned her attention to Soran as the sight of Serena was seen walking towards Soran as she would sit next to him- Eh?

-In the lounge, as Serena sat next to Soran. Serena would turn and look at Soran's drink and was curious about it. Soran said nothing as he would then give her the can that he had drank from-

Soran: Thirsty?

Serena: Oh! Thank you~ -She said with a smile and took the can and would take a sip from where Soran had drank from and when she did, Shirabe got somewhat nervous while Kirika's jaw dropped upon the sight as she was shocked-

Kirika: DEAAATTTTHHH! Why?!

Shirabe: I forgot that those two are actually more closer than you would think..

-The song "You and I" was being heard as Kinji played the song through the speakers around the base and as the song was being played, Kirika pouted as she got upset and would focus all of her attention towards Serena and Soran as she then noticed Serena leaning onto Soran's shoulder-

"Let's get drunk

I'll pour my heart out through my mouth

This year's been hard for us, no doubt

Let's raise a glass to a better one

Let all the things that we've overcome

Bring hope to us 'cause

Me and you, we can hold this out

Only you understand how I'm feeling now, yeah

[Pre-Chorus]

And I know I can tell you anything

You won't judge, you're just listening, yeah

'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me

[Chorus]

'Cause my darling, you and I

Could take over the world

One step at a time

Just you and I (Just you and I)

'Cause you're the only one

Who brings light just like the sun

One step at a time

Just you and I (Just you and I)

[Verse 2]

Let's get drunk

Reminisce about the days

We were broke, not getting paid

And taking trips on the weekend

When I would drive down to see ya

And we would paint the town

Too many shots, I'll be passing out

'Cause I can never keep up

Quad vods, now I'm puking up

[Pre-Chorus]

I know I can tell you anything

You won't judge, you're just listening, yeah

'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me

[Chorus]

'Cause my darling, you and I

Could take over the world

One step at a time

Just you and I (Just you and I)

'Cause you're the only one

Who brings light just like the sun

One step at a time

Just you and I (Just you and I, just you and I)

[Verse 3]

Tired of chasing paper

Staring at this screen

Been saving up for weeks now

Just to get to you, my dear

And though you're far from my home

This ain't no weekend bar

Oh, my heart grows fonder

Must be city love

[Chorus]

'Cause my darling, you and I

Could take over the world

One step at a time

Just you and I

'Cause my darling, you and I

Could take over the world

One step at a time

Just you and I (Just you and I)

'Cause you're the only one

Who brings light just like the sun

One step at a time

Just you and I (Just you and I)

[Outro]

Yeah, one step at a time, just you and I

Yeah, one step at a time, just you and I"

Serena: It's been awhile since we did something like this, huh?

Soran: Two years isn't long. Still trying to get Kinji?

Serena: Nope~

Soran: Why not?

Serena: I can't beat Chris-san. He already had his eyes on her from the very beginning.

Soran: Seems about right, but are you going to do now?

Serena: To be honest...I don't know. -She said as she drank the coffee and after that, she would slowly close her eyes as she passed her drink to Soran and the male would grab the drink and let the girl rest her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder- So what are you going to do about your problem?

Soran: What problem?

Serena: Your arm has been bleeding for the past few weeks, hasn't it?

Soran:... -His eyes widened as he shifted his head to Serena- Y-You know?

Serena: There are some things that you cannot hide from, Soran. Especially something crucial like your life.

Soran: It-It isn't a problem, I can deal with it just fine.

Serena: Really? What are you going to do about it? Sing to it like how you sang in the battle?

Soran: N-No...I...

Serena: Have Miku-san pamper your wounds?

Soran:...I...

-Serena then turned and looked at Soran as she was getting angry, but before she wanted to yell, her eyes widened as she gasped and saw that Soran seemed to be in tears. There were not tears of sadness, it was tears of fear. Serena felt bad for what she had said to him as she would quickly embrace Soran with a tight warm hug as she had placed his face onto her chest as she hugged him tightly-

Serena: I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I am so sorry...I did not mean to say that! I'm so so sorry! I was just...-She was then pulled away strongly by someone from behind- Eh? -She was surprised to be pulled away as she then turned and looked back and noticed that Kirika had pulled Serena away from Soran-

Kirika: You! What the hell did you do to him desu?!

Shirabe: Eh? -She blinked multiple times as she looked to her side and noticed that Kirika had disappeared and was with Soran and Serena- Eh?! K-Kiri-chan! -She called out to the blonde girl and ran to the group ahead-

Serena: I...I was just..

Soran: I-It's alright! It's nothing! Honestly... -He said with a forced smile as he rubbed his eyes and smiled at Kirika. Kirika's heart dropped at the sight of Soran's hurtful look on his face as she'd then quickly turn to Serena and grabbed Serena's collar and lifted her as she glared at Serena closely-

Serena: Kya!

Kirika: What did...You do desu?!

Serena: K-Kirika-san! I...Just...

-Soran got up and held onto Kirika's hand and looked at her closely and as Kirika turned to look at Soran, she felt the pain of having to see Soran's saddened look along with his forced smile-

Soran: Let her go, please..

Kirika: -She would let go of Serena and let her down as she turned to Soran and placed her hands on his cheeks- A-Are you okay?

Soran: I'm fine.. Really.. I am! -He said with a forced smile-

Kirika: W-What's going on desu? You're keeping secrets from me..

Soran: I-It's nothing, really. Serena just reminded me of a book I read before and it was just a depressing one.

Kirika: R-Right... -She then turned and look at the others and would then quickly grab Soran's hand and walked away with him- Let's go desu!

Soran: Eh? W-Where?

Kirika: Just come with me desu!

Soran: O-Okay?

-As Kirika and Soran left, Serena and Shirabe would turn to look at each other and were confused by the sight of the two. Outside the base of S.O.N.G. Soran and Kirika exited the building and headed out to the city and as they did, Kirika was holding onto Soran's hand tightly whilst pulling him-

Soran: K-Kirika-san?

Kirika: Just "Kirika" desu!

Soran: R-Right...Kirika..? Where exactly are we going?

Kirika: Somewhere to cool your mind off desu!

Soran: Any recommendations then?

Kirika: Oh! I know!

-The two would then head to a nearby ice-cream cafe and as they reached the cafe, Soran smiled in joy and happiness as he was excited from looking at the sight of the ice-cream cafe-

Soran: Ice cream!

Kirika: Yes! Ice cream! desu!

-After Soran excitedly entered the cafe and ordered his deserts, Kirika sighed in relief as she hadn't seen Soran's smile this happily in a very long time, she would then follow Soran and did the same. Minutes later, the two began chatting as they were in the cafe-

Soran: So tell me.

Kirika: Desu? -She tilted her head as she took a small scoop of her strawberry ice-cream and placed the spoon in her mouth as she looked over at Soran-

Soran: What's with this sudden hangout? I know you're trying to cheer me up because of what happened awhile ago but there's something else, isn't there?

Kirika: Ah...Well.. We haven't been hanging ever since we graduated from Middle School desu. So I thought we should hang out like how we would always hang out, even in school!

Soran: Is that so? Then what do you want to do after this?

Kirika: Hmm~ I don't know desu! Anything you have in mind?

Soran: Hmm.. Our schools are temporarily closed for today and Miku-san and Hibiki-san are training at the base.. -He'd then smug at Kirika- I know what we can do~

Kirika: Desu?

-Moments later, Kirika and Soran left the cafe together and returned back to the base and as they did, the song "That's What I Like" was being played on the speakers within the base as Kinji was playing the song throughout the base to keep the base less stressful-

"Hey, hey, hey

I got a condo in Manhattan

Baby girl, what's hatnin'?

You and your ass invited

So gon' and get to clappin'

So pop it for a player

Pop, pop it for me

Turn around and drop it for a player

Drop, drop it for me

I'll rent a beach house in Miami (-ami)

Wake up with no jammies (Nope)

Lobster tail for dinner

Julio serve that scampi (Julio!)

You got it if you want it

Got, got it if you want it

Said you got it if you want it

Take my wallet if you want it now

[Pre-Chorus]

Jump in the Cadillac, girl, let's put some miles on it

Anything you want, just to put a smile on it

You deserve it baby, you deserve it all

And I'm gonna give it to you

[Chorus]

Gold jewelry shining so bright

Strawberry champagne on ice

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Sex by the fire at night

Silk sheets and diamonds all white

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

[Verse 2]

I'm talkin' trips to Puerto Rico

Say the word and we go (Say it)

You can be my freaka (Brrrt!)

What the fuck

I will never make a promise that I can't keep

I promise that your smile ain't gon' never leave

Shopping sprees in Paris

Everything 24 karats

Take a look in that mirror

Now tell me who's the fairest

Is it you? (Is it you?) Is it me? (Is it me?)

Say it's us (Say it's us) and I'll agree, baby

[Pre-Chorus]

Jump in the Cadillac, girl, let's put some miles on it

Anything you want, just to put a smile on it

You deserve it baby, you deserve it all

And I'm gonna give it to you

[Chorus]

Gold jewelry shining so bright

Strawberry champagne on ice

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Sex by the fire at night

Silk sheets and diamonds all white

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

[Bridge]

If you say you want a good time

Well here I am baby, here I am baby

Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me

Tell me what's on your mind (What's on your mind)

If you want it, girl come and get it

All this is here for you

Tell me baby, tell me, tell me baby

What you tryna do

[Chorus]

Gold jewelry shining so bright

Strawberry champagne on ice

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Sex by the fire at night

Silk sheets and diamonds all white

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like"

-As Kirika and Soran were at the base, the two were following around people in the base and were "stalking" many of them and were learning many things. The sight of Tsubasa and Ogawa Shinji were seen together having a conversation together as they were chatting happily and showed signs of slight romance in the air around the two-

Kirika: Wha-?! A-Are those two dating desu?!

Soran: Not exactly. It's just that they've gotten closer ever since Tsubasa-san decided to work with Shirabe-san.

Kirika: Eh? Work with her? You mean being an idol? A singer?

Soran: Yeah. Tsubasa-san aims to become a singer after she graduates and Ogawa-san says that she has potential to be a great singer just like Shirabe-san.

Kirika: Wow! But what's with these two being so close desu?

Soran: Well, Ogawa-san's family has always been working for the Kazanari family ever since ancient time, so the two have known each other ever since they were kids.

Kirika: Hehe~ We finally got to see a cute side of Tsubasa-san desu~

Soran: Now you know a little something too~ If she ever gets upset with you, you can just mention Ogawa-san's name to her and she just might "forget" whatever you did wrong.

Kirika: Woo! A great idea desu!

-Conversation with Ogawa and Tsubasa-

Ogawa: So would you like to have a practice course with Shirabe-san tomorrow night? She's going to start her singing class tomorrow, so if you want, I could open up a space for you to start.

Tsubasa: That would be great, Ogawa-san! I really appreciate the help. I really do.

Ogawa: Not at all~ If it makes you happy, then I'm happy too! -He said with a calm heartwarming smile on his face as Tsubasa blushed slightly whilst staring at his face. Ogawa then saw Tsubasa staring as he got a little confused as Tsubasa would then turn and look away while blushing- Hmm?

-Back with Kirika and Soran, the two chuckled from the sidelines and would head out to the Colony. Within the Colony, both Kirika and Soran watched Chris and Kinji from a distance and saw the two together as Kinji was making a blueprint of a new mech model while Chris as accompanying him-

Soran: Even when I'm not around, I know everything that goes on in the base. Inside and outside.

Kirika: How? How would you even know desu?

Soran: Do you really want to know?

Kirika: Yes!

Soran: -He would move closer to Kirika as his face was right in front of hers, Kirika would blush madly and sat still as Soran would whisper into her ear- Head outside to the park and I'll explain everything.

Kirika: D-Desu...

-Minutes later, both Soran and Kirika would head out of the base and head to the park nearby Soran's apartment. The two were on the swing together as Soran was looking at the palms of his hands while Kirika was swinging on the swing and would jump off and turn to look at Soran-

Kirika: So tell me desu! How did you know about everyone's relationship in the base desu?

Soran: Electrical signals that goes through my head. I see everything that running tech shows me. In and out, I know it all.

Kirika: Eh? W-What do you mean by that?

Soran: Static is the source of my power. My Sonicgear has a sort of side-effect that gives my real form the ability to see and hear anything that runs with electricity and find the source of the situation.

Kirika: I-I still don't get it desu.

Soran: Hmm.. Here's one that will catch you off guard.

Kirika: Hmm?

Soran: Your "physical relationship" you with Logan-san~ -Kirika would then blush madly after hearing what Soran said- You guys did it quite a few number of times too and I am impressed that you're not tired of it despite that Logan-san was actually exhausted from dealing with you for the most part.

Kirika: Ahhhh! I-I get it! I get it desu! Just shush! Please desu!

Soran: I can go on and on~ Hehe~ -He chuckled as he teased Kirika and the blonde girl would pout at him- But you loved him a lot, didn't you?

Kirika: Eh?

Soran: You gave him your first kiss, your first "time" and everything but he...Did not accept you in the end..

Kirika: Ah...Well... -She would then hold onto her arm and look down at the ground to see ants walking by her feet below- He was much closer with Shirabe after all and the two were destined to be together desu..

Soran: Well yeah, but you did not have to sacrifice it all for him.

Kirika: It's too late desu! It's...Already too late..

Soran: -Soran saw the look on Kirika's face as she seemed heart brokened, he felt his heart sank to the bottom of his body. Soran would then get off of the swing and climbed the swing and balanced himself on top of the swing and looked at Kirika from above- Kirika-san?

Kirika: What? -She turned and looked up at him as her eyes then widened at the sight of Soran standing on top of the swing set- W-What are you doing desu?!

Soran: Trying to cheer you up?

Kirika: That is dangerous desu! Get down from there!

Soran: Hold on. -He said as he would squat down and place his hands on the swing as the sight of static light could be seen emitting from the swing's steel bars. Kirika took a few steps back as the electricity would hit the ground from the bars and begin moving as they wrote a certain kanji written name on the ground with electricity. After Soran was then, Kirika would head over to see what was written as she then gasped and saw that her name was written on the ground, Kirika then turned to look up at Soran with excitement but was then shocked to see Soran looking away and was standing up straight as the wind blew through his hair, giving off a dramatic but cool looking pose that excited Kirika-

Kirika: Desu! Thank you, Soran.

Soran: -He would then turn to look at Kirika as he smiled at her- You're welcome. -He said as he would then lose his balance as he nearly fell to the ground. Kirika panicked and ran to him as she would then catch him in her arms but the two had still fallen to the ground after Kirika had caught Soran. After catching Soran, Kirika was pinning Soran down to the ground as the two would look at each other closely- K-Kirika-san...?

Kirika: Um... -She was blushing madly as she was unable to think straight. Soran's young and innocent look on his face with his beautiful emerald coloured eyes that shined like diamonds in a cave and soft long white hair that gave off his uniqueness. The scent of sweet fruit could be smelled from Soran's long hair as the wind blew the scent towards Kirika's face, the girl had lost herself for a second until she felt Soran's breath on her neck- S-Soran...

Soran: W-What is it..? -He could feel Kirika's breathing on his face and the feminine pheromones that were being blown to his face from the gust of the wind. Soran was trying to keep his cool as he was blushing as well. Without a single thought, Kirika would slowly close her eyes as she moved down towards Soran and the male did not retaliate as he would close his eyes and felt Kirika's hands holding onto his and as the two of their lips were about to touch, the sound of a phone's vibration was then heard as they immediately stopped what they were doing and sat back up on the ground as Soran pulled out his phone and received a text message from Miku- Ah...I-It's a text from Miku-san.

Kirika: I-I see... -She was looking away as she was blushing madly and was embarrassed from what she had nearly done-

Soran: I-I need to go now.. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow again?

Kirika: O-Okay, sure! I'll you tomorrow desu~ -Soran got up and left as he waved goodbye to Kirika and ran to meet up with Miku while Kirika sat there on the ground and got depressed as she let out a sigh- Maybe... I'm a little bit too late desu... -The image of Soran being together with either Hibiki, Miku or Serena popped up in her head. She'd then smack her cheeks with both of her hands to wake herself up- N-No desu! I cannot fall in love with him desu! We're friends! N-Nothing...More... -She said as she turned to look behind to see her name written on the ground- W-What is wrong with me desu..?

-Back with Soran. As he was running out of the park, he was sweating and blushing madly. As he continued to run, he would bump into Hibiki and before he fell back, Hibiki grabbed Soran's hand and pulled him close to her-

Hibiki: You okay?

Soran: H-Hibiki-san? What are you doing here?

Hibiki: I'm meeting up with Miku, you?

Soran: S-Same..

Hibiki: Then we can go together.

Soran: Of course! -He would smile at her happily but Hibiki was suspecting something as Soran's face was bright red but Hibiki did not ask as she would just continue to walk forward with him and as the two were walking, she had noticed that Soran had grown taller as he was about the same height as Miku-

Hibiki: You've grown.

Soran: Really? Thank you.

Hibiki: Puberty, huh? Don't take it lightly then.

Soran: I'm sorry?

Hibiki: Nothing..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the story of Superb Song of the Valkyries, which was the original before this line of series. Soran's original routes were only Tachibana Hibiki and Kohinata Miku, nothing else more than that, and in the premade and actual story before Courageous and Superb Song, Soran was supposed to have a single route and his main original route was being together with Akatsuki Kirika. The idea of Soran being together with Kirika was once questioned and taken aback as it seemed quite dull as the original Soran was much older than Kirika as he was roughly 25 years old while Kirika was only 15 at that time and Soran was the literate male version of Yukine Chris, so the idea of the two being together were scrapped for the past 3 years before Superb Song of the Valkyries was made and Miku along with Hibiki were given routes for Soran.

Considering that the Courageous Song series is a reboot to Superb Song, all routes and sequences on who falls in love with who has been completely altered. Such as Satoru Jinichi for example, he had three/four original routes before Courageous Song and his routes were Maria, Kirika, Shirabe and Serena in the former series but was then removed and replaced with only Tsubasa being the heroine for Jinichi in the latest reboot.


	8. Chapter 8:- The Fall and Dreaded

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 8:- The Fall and Dreaded

Theme song: METANOIA - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Synchrogazer - Nana Mizuki

-The next day, the sight of Soran was seen walking down the street as he was holding onto an ice-cream cone and was eating his snack quietly and happily while patrolling the area. Soran looked up ahead and saw a man with long dark-blue hair and bright blue sapphire-coloured eyes. He would approach the man and notice that the man was looking at the clothes that were being displayed on mannequins in front of the store, he'd turn and look down as he was surprised to see a young boy with long white hair and bright green emerald-coloured eyes staring at him-

Man: U-Um...Can I help you?

Soran: Are you lost?

Man: Ah...Well... -he sweated a little as he was overwhelmed by the child's question as Soran was not wrong- I guess?

Soran: You're not from around here, are you?

Man: N-No, I travelled here. What about you, kid?

Soran: This is my local area, I always hangout around here.

Man: Is that right?

Soran: Yeah, but are you going anywhere? Do you need me to show you the way around town?

Man: Well, I am looking for the Town Hall.

Soran: Oh! You must be a politician then!

Man: Y-Yes I am! "What in the world is a "Politician"? The world must've evolved way beyond my anticipation, perhaps this complexity is the reason why God wishes to eradicate them and give birth to new life, although I cannot question my Master's wishes, despite that they are quite...Questionable.." -The man thought to himself as he followed Soran across Town and went to the Town Hall-

-Upon arriving to the Town Hall, Soran was speaking to the male-

Soran: Here you are, the Town Hall.

Man: We got here awfully quickly.

Soran: Just cut through the main roads and take the alleyways and we'd arrive in most areas in half the time we'd normally do.

Man: I see, well thank you so much, boy. May I ask for your name?

Soran: Soran. Tatebayashi Soran. -He said with a smile on his face as the male would smile back at the young male-

Man: Nakano Sanou is my name, you can call me "Sanou"~

Soran: Sanou, huh? It's nice to meet you then! -He said as he would shake hands with Sanou as it was then Sanou left and entered the Town Hall. Soran watched Sanou's back and noticed that his casual wear seemed odd in comparison to the usual modern day outfits you'd see in public. Soran would then take no attention to it and turn away as he headed somewhere else-

-Back in the training room in the base of S.O.N.G. The sight of Lucas was seen with Genjuuro and the other Symphogear users together as all of the girls along with Genjuuro were going up against Lucas' Vastatogear-

Genjuuro: Attack with precaution!

Girls: Yes Sir!

Chris: Senpai! Fire it up!

Tsubasa: Right on it! -She transformed her katana into a giant blade as Chris jumped on the blade and would squat on the blade as Tsubasa tossed Chris up into the air as Chris aimed all of her rockets and arrows at Lucas and fired all of her weapons and arsenals at him as she sang the song "SAKURA BLIZZARD"-

"The silent beat of the cherry blossom blizzard...

The excited sparrows fly down making a ruckus

No matter what world I throw myself into,

I have targets on parade

Your etiquette is poor (Go to hell!)

Shall we dance to the flashy fireworks? (Go to hell!)

I've got some fancy clothes on so

Hurry up and pull yours out

Or I'll put you to sleep in three seconds

(Three,two,one!Go to hell!)

Let's bang! (I will never forget) these connected bonds

Like the string of a sturdy bow,

They're things that can't ever be cut!

Let's bang! I also (finally) have a back I want to show

If you try to invade this airspace

You won't be met by a thousand needles

But get a farewell from millions and millions of arrows

It's a festival of skewered brains, how many should I service?

Since they have such light heads, these are just extra weights

If it's a song that is like a flame (Go to hell!)

It will kill the darkness and bring us light (Go to hell!)

Setting myself ablaze as hot as a flame

Even if my throat is torn apart

I won't drop the melody I'm shouldering

(Three,two,one!Go to hell!)

Let's bang! (I won't forget) the days or the daily life where I once

Sang to the clearing sky

One day I'll take it back again

Let's bang! So I can (finally) remain as myself

In this unrealistic world,

I'll be shooting arrows,

Towards a tomorrow I can laugh at while crying

Let's bang! (I won't forget) the trust between these connected hands

Like the string of a sturdy bow,

They're things that can't ever be cut!

Let's bang! (Let's live) for the sake of everyone's ever expanding dreams

If you try to invade this airspace

You won't be met by a thousand needles

But get a farewell from millions and millions of arrows"

-Lucas stood still in his white shining Vastato armour as the missiles and arrows would hit and explode upon contact as they made a massive explosion. Miku would add in the damage by multiplying her mirrors around her and fired multiple beams of purple light at Lucas. Kanade along with Serena joined as they threw their blades at Lucas and Tsubasa would pour down a rain of swords from the sky and hit Lucas-

Chris: Eat that, Chump!

Miku: Did we get him?

Kanade: I think we just made him mad..

-The sound of drum beats was heard from within the clouds of dust ahead of the group as the sight of Lucas could be seen as the dust began to clear. He had his two hands together as the two fingers of his right hand were pointing upwards as Lucas' bright red Ruby coloured eyes on his Gear's helmet would glow brightly-

Genjuuro: Could that be?!

Tsubasa: Ninjutsu! Everyone brace yourselves! -Everyone got to cover and prepared themselves for the worst. Purple coloured flames would appear around Genjuuro's group as they were then covered in a fog that disrupted their vision and the sight of Lucas disappeared as everyone within the fog were unable to see and hear each other as they were completely helpless- Uncle! Yukine! Maria! Kanade! Tsk! This is going to be a pain..

Serena: K-Kirika-san! Shirabe-san! Maria-nee-san! Where are you guys?! -She called out to everyone but only heard her own voice as no one else was responding-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan! Serena-san! Tsubasa-san! I can't see...I can't hear them... W-What's going on?!

-The sound of Japanese instrumental music was heard as the song sounded familiar. All of the Symphogear users along with Genjuuro would gather to the source of the sound but saw no one until they looked up to see a bright blue light in between the fog, they all took a step back as a sword would hit the ground and pierce through the ground they all stood on and burst out a gust of blue flames that caused the fog to disappeared and did not hurt the users around the blade and as the fog disappeared, the group were finally able to see themselves once more, everyone wold then look up and saw the sight of Tsubasa singing the song "Beyond the BLADE"-

"Sin… Destruction… Insanity… Imprisoning… Absolute… Blade

Kill… Evil… Immediately…

Traces of the howling wraiths stretch madly beneath the moon

Tonight I feel pity for the sharpness of my fangs

How would you like your name on your gravestone? Tell me now.

A stanza from the death poem for your agony says: Ah… It was inevitable

Were we no different from beasts to begin with? Are we to rust and break?

Days of endless hesitation and confusion, but today

I only offer these heretics this flash of sorrow [Kill evil immediately]

The shining fangs of the hungry wolf are a double-edged sword that will also destroy me

I grind my teeth and spit my blood, I know that yet I consume

Can a sword be called anything other than a sword? Nay, friends call me Tsubasa

…My name means [One That Gives Wings To Dreams]

I solemnly close my eyes in a moment of calm and sheath the blade which I live by

Due to my mastery of dueling, you'll now sleep without ever knowing you've died

It can't be helped if I'm called a demon child, even if I have to slash with cruelty

I still bear the iron chains that can't be torn away known as destiny

That the past are memories that give birth to the present, was something I couldn't believe in

The voice that pushes my back sounds strongly, I wanted to listen

to this warmth Ah!… It drives me to tears [… Your weakness, only for now]

Even if I break and die today, it's so that tomorrow I can sing as a human

Learn that the battlefield isn't the only place for me sing in

The voice I wanted most to listen, resound and reach, surpassing Heaven and Earth

My life's purpose is to be [The Guardian Of Dreams]

Sin… Destruction… Insanity… Imprisoning… Absolute… Blade

Kill… Evil… Immediately…

Holy am I alone through Heaven and Earth. As I am now,

There is nothing that I cannot cut

[Kill evil immediately]

The shining fangs of the hungry wolf are a double-edged sword that will also destroy me

If I am truly alive, then I can fly away from even from the past

Can a sword be called anything other than a sword? Nay, friends call me Tsubasa

…My name means [One That Gives Wings To Dreams]"

Genjuuro: Tsubasa! Lay waste to him!

Chris: How the hell did she break through the fog?

Tsubasa: I've known techniques like this for years, Ogawa-san has taught me this far after all. Now to finish the job. -She would turn and stare at Lucas who was standing in the middle of the road in front of the group. Tsubasa pointed her sword at Lucas and would charge towards him and as she did, Lucas drew out a dagger-like Katana from his back and protected himself from Tsubasa's attack- What?!

Lucas: Ogawa-san and I...Are much different than you would...Think. -The cape on his back would then transform into a spiked spine and would attack Tsubasa but Genjuuro protected Tsubasa from the attack-

Tsubasa: Uncle!

Genjuuro: Grr! Just focus on your training!

Tsubasa: Yes! -She said as she would kick Lucas back and pointed her sword in the air as a rain of blades would hit Lucas but the man was unscathed from the attack as the swords would bounce off of his armour- Tsk! How resilient is that armour of his?!

Maria: It's a "Raging" armour that negates all positive effects, none of our attacks could effect it!

Hibiki: If those attacks won't work, we'll have to beat him with brute strength then! Kanade-san, back me up.

Kanade: Haha! Sure thing! -Hibiki and Kanade would charge right in as Tsubasa and Genjuuro jumped back and let the other two girls try to finish Lucas off. Kanade pierced Lucas' chest with her spear as it was ignited in flames and Hibiki would kick the spear from the rear and forced it through the armour as the spear would break through Lucas' tough armour and cause it to crack and explode. After the armour exploded, all of the users including Genjuuro took a few steps back and saw that Lucas was sitting on the floor with his normal clothes on-

Lucas: I lost. -He said as he was covered in dust and was dusting himself off-

Kirika: You did a great job desu! You held on till the end desu!

Hibiki: She's right, you had a powerful defence that backed you up and kept your opponent away from you.

Tsubasa: With more training and proper studying, I am sure that you will be a great fighter! -She said as she walked up to Lucas and lifted him up as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up-

Lucas: Thank you. -He said with a little smile on his face as Kinji would then speak through the microphone within the training ground-

Kinji: Uhh, guys! Head up to the Operations room, we got a problem!

Genjuuro: We're on it! Let's go!

Everyone else: Right! -Everyone from the training room would run to the Operations room to see what was going on and as they went, they saw the sight of smoke and explosions from the city as the giant monitor screen displayed the sight of the Town Hall being on fire-

Genjuuro: Good God!

Tsubasa: Kinji-kun! Status report!

Kinji: The Town Hall just exploded!

Chris: You don't say? Tell us something that isn't obvious!

Kinji: And there are signs of activity there. I'm reading electromagnetic pulses within the Town Hall, it's the same pulse that I got from those Roman machines!

Genjuuro: Deploy whoever is closest there!

Kinji: Soran is already there but I think he'll need a bit of back up!

Genjuuro: Kirika-kun, Shirabe-kun, Hibiki-kun! You three, go!

Kirika: Aye desu!

Shirabe: I'm on my way.

Hibiki: Right.

Miku: H-Hibiki! -She called out to Hibiki before Hibiki turned and left-

Hibiki: What?

Miku: I-I've got a bad feeling about this, wh-whatever it is, please make sure Soran is safe...Okay?

Hibiki: I promise. I'll keep him safe. -She then turned and left and ran with her two juniors as the three left while the others were on standby-

-Within the Town Hall, the sight of Soran was seen within the building that was slowly collapsing, as the police, the fire department and the medics around the area were evacuating the victims that got caught in the explosion and were nearby, Soran was roaming around the building from within, searching for any survivors that he could find. As he was walking above the rubble and looked up to the ceiling, he saw a large crater-like hole that made it seem like something was fired down towards the Town Hall from above, he then heard grunting and whelping as he looked down and saw an arm reaching out to someone, as Soran saw the arm, he quickly ran to the person and lifted up the rubble and tossed the rubble aside to help the person up as he was in his Sonicgear armour, the sight of a little girl was seen within the rubble and she was dying for oxygen-

Soran: A-Are you okay?!

Girl: O-Onii-san...

Soran: D-Don't worry! I'll get you out of here! Somewhere safe!

Girl: Mama...Papa...

Soran: Eh? -He wondered what she meant as he then noticed that she was pointing to the side, Soran turned to look at what she was pointing at as his eyes widened and he gasped upon the sight of what seems to be the girl's parents. Their bodies, left to burn as their limbs were crushed but their skulls were oddly shaped as it seemed like something was cut through the skulls- What the heck? Agh! Now's not the time, let's go! We need to get you to a doctor, okay?

Girl: Okay-Gyah! -She shouted in pain as a sharp object pierced through the girl's stomach while Soran watched her die in front of her, he would look down below and see a little pink coloured buzz-saw stuck to a rubble. Soran slowly sets the girl's body down and went to pick up the little saw and when he did, he realised who the saw belonged to and quickly turned and screamed loudly as he felt betrayed-

-It was then Hibiki and Kirika reached to Soran and would call out to him-

Kirika: S-Soran! Are you okay desu?

Soran:...No...No...No!

Kirika: Soran? W-What's wrong?

Soran: She was the only one...She could have lived... -He said as he was in tears as he was holding onto the girl's body-

Hibiki: S-Soran, calm down. It's going to be okay..

Shirabe: W-What happened here?! -She skated into the building and met up with the three, Soran gasped and glared at Shirabe as he would then set the girl's body down and would charge towards Shirabe, the two knocked right out of the building- Gyah!

Hibiki: Soran!

Kirika: No! No! No! Soran! Stop!

-Hibiki and Kirika would then quickly run out of the building to catch up to Soran and Shirabe. After they left, the pink buzz-saw that Soran had picked up would begin to change form as it became a feather-like blade that was painted in complete black-

Sanou: Ah~ There you are~ I thought I lost you. -The long dark haired male said as he walked over to the knife and picked it up and would shape-shift it to a shuriken and even a sickle- Poor boy, if only he knew what was coming.

-Back outside, Shirabe would use her yoyos to grab Soran's legs and tails and pulled him away from her as she would toss him down to the ground, causing him to crash into a car and exploded upon impact-

Shirabe: What do you think you're doing?!

Soran: Murderer!

Shirabe: What are you even saying?!

Soran: You know damn well! -He said as he screamed and transformed his gorilla-like gauntlets into spiked gauntlets that were emitting electricity sparks from the spikes as he would then jump and charge towards Shirabe and would raise his right hand and punch her but Shirabe acted quickly and drew out her two giant saws from her hair armaments and protected herself from the powerfully static-attack-

Shirabe: Stop it! You're being manipulated!

Soran: I have no reason to listen to a murderer!

Shirabe: Then I have no reason to not attack you. -She said as her eyes glowed pink and she would do a back flip and create a giant saw as he rolled towards Soran and attacked him and as she did, Soran jumped up into the air and aimed the tips of his tails at Shirabe and fired multiple beams of light at her. He'd then land on the ground and charged towards Shirabe but a giant green blade would get in his way as he looked to his right and saw Kirika had blocked his path-

Kirika: Please stop.. This isn't you...

Soran: Please don't get in my way, Kirika-san. -He said as he was looking at Kirika with the intent to kill. Afraid, Kirika withdrew her scythe and took a few steps back as Soran would run past her to chase down Shirabe and as Soran was about to reach Shirabe, he was pulled back by Hibiki as the girl grabbed his tails and tossed him into a building-

Hibiki: Stop it! Shirabe-chan is your friend! Not your enemy!

Soran: She is a murderer and a liar! -He jumped out of the building and charged towards Hibiki as the two would locked hands with each other and were comparing each other's brute strength- Let me through!

Hibiki: Not on my watch! -An explosion occurred behind Soran as Shirabe had rammed through a wall to ambush Soran from behind, she'd then ram Soran from behind as Hibiki jumped aside and let Shirabe do her job as Soran was knocked down by Shirabe, the girl would then grab her yoyos and used her strings and wrap them around Soran's neck as she held on from behind-

Shirabe: Traitor! Why are you attacking us?!

Soran: You killed the girl! You killed her!

Shirabe: I killed no one!

Soran: Lies! Lies! Lies! -He screamed as he burst out an electromagnetic pulse that caused all of the vehicles and machines nearby to stop working-

Shirabe: Agh! -She felt the static in her ear as her communicator got destroyed- Tsk!

Soran: No one can help you now!

-The ground began to shake as a horde of Roman machine-soldiers crawled out of the concrete roads like zombies and would begin attacking the Symphogear users while ignoring Soran-

Soran: What's going on?! -He turned and looked behind to see Sanou waving at him-

Kirika: No! Soran! No! -She called out to Soran who was leaving to follow Sanou as she was being overwhelmed by the swarm of machines in front of her-

-Shirabe's armour was slowly being torn apart by the machines as she would scream loudly at Soran in anger until a bright light would crash down onto the ground and destroy over hundreds of machines upon impact as the sight of Kinji was seen in his armour-

Kinji: Don't worry ya'll! The Cavalry's here! -He said in confidence as the other Gear users arrived to help along with Kinji's army of bots would assist from the air as more reinforcements came-

-Hibiki and Kirika looked around to find Soran but couldn't find a single trace of him. Kirika got depressed as Hibiki would place a hand on Kirika's shoulder to calm her as the two would head back and return to the others-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before Superb Song of the Valkyries along with Courageous Song was released, there was one chapter where Soran and Shirabe had betrayed their group because of their own beliefs and this chapter was a representation of that along with Soran losing his insanity is a relation to Tsubasa's fight in Episode 2 of XV.


	9. Chapter 9:- The Face of God

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 9:- The Face of God

Theme song: METANOIA - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Synchrogazer - Nana Mizuki

-In a dark open space room that had a throne along with a desk and computers within the room, the door would open up as the sight of Carol in her younger form appeared as she walked into the room-

Carol: -She sighed and got up to the throne and sat on the large chair as she covered her face with her two tiny hands and screamed into her palms- Ahhhhh!

Logan: What's up with you? Period?

Carol: Shut up! The experimentation failed!

Logan: What? Oh! The Lucas project...Really? Did it though?

Carol: Rather than fighting against the members of S.O.N.G to fully understand the Symphogears' potential, he ended up fighting alongside them!

Logan: I...Don't see a problem in it. -Logan said as the voice of the man was heard as it echoed in the room despite that he was speaking inside Carol's head-

Carol: What do you mean that you do not see a problem in it?

Logan: The faulty doll that you made for me is acting on its own and is with my former teammates. It is learning to become more Humane and subtle in its decisions in battle as well, now that really isn't the issue here.

Carol: What is the problem then?

Logan: Why is the "Doll" that you made for me, able to possess a personality without a soul in it? How is that possible? It is an organic body that is used as an "avatar", where I transfer my conscious into it to take control of it BUT for some odd reason, it received a personality of its own.

Carol: Now that you mention it..

Logan: Not to mention, the liquid that the old hag had put inside Kirika was removed as soon as that Doll took control of her mind for a few minutes during his outbreak.

Carol: I thought Kinji-san found a way to get rid of it?

Logan: The dude's a genius but he ain't a prodigy, perhaps he may have removed it without us noticing but Kirika has been cured of her curse.

Carol: Then what about that Nakano Sanou guy? I heard that he just entered the city.

Logan: Well...Knowing what the other Gear users might do, they may either go all out on him or someone might betray one another because they may have gotten tricked.

Carol: What do you mean?

Logan: This Nakano Sanou is a God like Shan Vile. He was reborn after Shan was killed and when we changed the cycle of the planet and avoided extinction. Knowing an all-powerful God like him, I would assume that he would enter somewhere populated and act like a civilian and without anyone realising, he would cause destruction from within a certain area, killing hundreds of people while leaving at least one person to live until one Gear user comes into the fray and "saves" that sole survivor. He'd then launch an attack on the survivor and pretend that the person that killed the survivor was one of the Gear users and he'd make them fight each other from the inside without having to reveal his identity. Although that is all theoretical.

Carol: That's a lot of hypothetical thoughts..

Logan: And also, is the new body completed?

Carol: Ah yes! It was done a few hours ago. Do you want to get in it already?

Logan: I'd like to personally face this Nakano Sanou...And...I kinda miss Shirabe's cooking.

Carol: -She chuckled softly- Sure you do~ -She said as she would head to one of the other labs within the base-

-Within the passing minutes as Carol was in front of a computer monitor and beside her was a giant metal tube. She was typing some codes within the computer while using her alchemy to run the machine and as she was doing it, the song "Lone Digger" was being played in the background-

"Hey, brother, what you thinking?

Leave that old record spinning

You feel the rhythm going

(They call it lonely diggin')

Let's end your time to lay low

Your knees are bending and so

It's time to get up and let go

(You're gonna come undone)

Hey, mama, how's it going?

Can't see your body moving

Don't leave the party dying

(They call it lonely diggin')

Your booty shaking, you know

Your head has no right to say no

Tonight it's "Ready, set, go!"

Baby, can you move it round the rhythm?

So we can get with 'em

To the crowd, and get us a rock and roll 'round

Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie

Let's go, yes, no, hell no

Baby, can you move it round the rhythm?

'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up

It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams

When I come up on the scene

Hey, brother, what you thinking?

That good ol' sound is ringing

They don't know what they're missing

(They call it lonely diggin')

Let's end your time to lay low

Your knees are bending and so

It's time to get up and let go

Hey, brother, nice and steady

Put down your drink, you're ready

It's hard when things get messy

(They call it lonely diggin')

Your booty shaking, you know

Your head has no right to say no

Tonight it's "Ready, set, go!"

Baby, can you move it round the rhythm?

So we can get with 'em

To the crowd, and get us a rock and roll 'round

Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie

Let's go, yes, no, hell no

Baby, can you move it round the rhythm?

'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up

It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams

When I come up on the scene

Baby, can you move it round the rhythm?

So we can get with 'em

To the crowd, and get us a rock and roll 'round

Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie

Let's go, yes, no, hell no

Baby, can you move it round the rhythm?

'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up

It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams

When I come up on the scene"

-A minute later, the tube would open up as cold steam was seen being poured from the tube as the sight of a short male with silver hair and multiple coloured eyes of green and pink was seen-

Carol: How do you feel?

Logan: I feel like Darth Vader. -He would then spread his arms up as the sight of mechanical arms was seen coming towards the man from the ceiling as they had parts of armours on the claws of the machines as they would place the armours on Logan's body. After the machines had applied the armour on, Logan would stretch his arms and crack his neck and knuckles as he took a deep breath and exhaled- Ahh~ It feels great to be back.

Carol: You seem to keep avoiding death, you don't think that Nakano Sanou will find you first and try to kill you?

Logan: If I can keep avoiding death, he has no chance of killing me. -He said as he smug at Carol and would walk out of the room with Carol as they went to the hangar bay and took a submarine out and headed out to the surface of Japan to meet up with the others-

-Within the submarine, Logan was messing with his Gear as the sight of the two serpent-like tails could be seen on his rear as the tails had a similar snake-like appearance to the Titanogear's tails but was more alien than humane-

Logan: So you made this while I was unconscious, huh? Got a name for this gear?

Carol: Using special technology from the Aplha-Gamma along with my own tech designs and Kinji-san's weaponry blueprints and the DNA and evolution of a Xeno race from the planet "Meliodas", this Gear is the first of its kind and the most powerful Alien-based gear in mankind.

Logan: Yeah but...What's it called? Mark 50? Bruce Lee version 2?

Carol: Don't be silly! It's called the Galactic Gear. It vastly overpowers even the most ancient relics on Earth.

Logan: Even against the Gungnir or Izanagi?

Carol: Much more powerful than those two.

Logan: What about the Titanogear or the Adamgear?

Carol: The Titanogear's remaining parts were placed into the Galactic Gear and the Adamgear was erased from existence after you used its power to kill Shan.

Logan: I guess I forgot, since I only had my soul in your chest. -He said as he turned his head and looked up at the sight of the four eyed mechanical serpent-head that was one of his tails- Really fascinating. I also have an idea for a name for these two rascals. -He said as he was talking about the serpentine heads-

Carol: Oh? A name for them? By all means, go ahead then.

Logan: Lotus.

Carol: For the both of them?

Logan: The Lotus Empire fell before it could even step forward into being able to do anything when Shan came, so I'll pass its name to these two instead.

Carol: Fair enough.

Logan: Now tell me, just how powerful is the Vastatogear?

Carol: It is much more dangerous than the Adamgear and the Titanogear. The Vastatogear can manipulate the gene code within its armour and transform the user's armour into an older copied version.

Logan: Older copied version?

Carol: Let's say that the Gear user were to stare into Shirabe's eyes and temporarily take control of her for a brief moment, the one using the Vastatogear could access into the Symphogear user's memory and use the knowledge of the user's memory and recreate a new gear from it.

Logan: Ah, that's why it was able to transform into a much powerful form of the Titanonova when the doll escaped?

Carol: Correct. Shirabe-san knows everything of the Titanogear, so the Doll has access into your most powerful records of the Titanogear.

Logan: God, why the hell did you give it such a broken ability?

Carol: It was meant to be used by you!

Logan: Well it "grew" a personality and went rebellious on you! So it's too late!

Carol: Fine! I'm sorry!

Logan: Anyway, what's the status of the surface?

Carol: The city is being under attack right now.

Logan: Eh? N-Now? As in right now?

Carol: Yes, right now.

Logan: But...How?!

Carol: I don't know, I didn't plan the attack.

Logan: I swear...

-Back in the surface, the sight of Kirika and Shirabe was seen being pushed back as the two were protecting the civilians from harm's way as they were fighting against Soran-

Shirabe: He was gone for an hour but he came back!

Kirika: D-Desu... Soran! Snap out of it! We are not your enemies desu!

Soran: She killed her! Murderer! -He yelled and screamed as he pointed at Shirabe-

Shirabe: I...Did not kill anyone!

-An hour ago. Within a dark alleyway, the sight of Nakano Sanou was seen speaking to Soran as the young boy was still in his Sonicgear armour-

Soran: You're safe!

Sanou: Well I could've died but the Gods said that I can't die here just yet~

Soran: I-I'm sorry..?

Sanou: Now, pardon me but I had witness the death of a child just awhile ago.

Soran: What?!

Sanou: That little girl you tried to save was killed by the girl in pink armour and she must be put down!

Soran: I am fully aware of that.

Sanou: That is not all my dear friend~ The Town Hall exploded because that girl had planted a bomb within the courtroom that I was in. As I was about to take my seat, I noticed that there was something odd about the tables, so I checked and found explosives on them.

Soran: And how did you know that the girl in pink was the one that had placed them?

Sanou: She left the courtroom when I entered.

Soran: More than enough reason to make her suffer then. -He said as his eyes glowed but deep within Soran's pupils, the sight of a purple glow could be seen as Sanou had used his powers to take control of Soran-

Sanou: We must intervene, we must stop those Gear users before they break the world, we must do this for the planet's sake.

Soran: Purge them... -He lost his mind as he ran out of the alleyway with Sanou following him as there was a smile on Sanou's face as Soran charged right into battle and attacked Shirabe head on before the girls had returned back to the base-

-Back with the current situation. The sight of Shirabe being pushed back by forced was seen as Soran was using his full strength to take down Shirabe-

Shirabe: Just leave me alone!

Soran: Keep dreaming then! -A chain was wrapped around Soran's waist as he was pulled away by Kirika- Agh!

Kirika: Enough of this desu! You shouldn't be attacking your friends desu!

Soran: Let me go! She killed a child! And she's even denying it!

Kirika: I don't know what's up with your head but you need to calm down, Soran!

Soran: Don't get in my way! -He would then use the muscles within his body and his armour as he spun and threw Kirika into a building-

Kirika: DESSSSUUUU! -She shouted as she crashed into a building-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan!

Soran: Don't look away from me! -He appeared in front of Shirabe as he would then punch Shirabe but Hibiki grabbed Soran's fist before he could land a punch- You..

Hibiki: Stop this now, Soran. Or someone's going to get really hurt because of you.

Soran: A single wound cannot be replaced for the lives she took!

Hibiki: She did not kill anyone.

Soran: I'll be the judge of that. -He said as the tail on his rear would reach out to Hibiki's leg and pulled her lightly to distract her and as Hibiki was distracted, Soran would then grab Hibiki's face with the claws from his gauntlets. Hibiki panicked as she was shocked from the sudden sneak attack made by Soran- Traitor of Humanity. -He said as he would then toss Hibiki up into the air and fire a beam of light from his tails, the beam would hit Hibiki and have her crash into one of Kinji's bots that were in the air- I'm sorry but justice must be served.

Sanou: Excellent work, my friend.

Soran: They must be put down or everyone's lives will be at stake.

Sanou: Exactly, you must put them in their place. -He said with a menacing smile on his face- God has chosen you for this task! You now must put your effort into it!

Soran: I...Must... -He began to speak softly and slowly as his eyes were glowing. He'd then turn and approach Shirabe as he walked up to her with eyes that has the intention to kill- You must be...Purged!

-Kirika climbed out of the building as she saw that Shirabe was cornered by Soran-

Kirika: Someone...! Just someone! Save her!

-As Soran raised his hand and Sanou watched, the smile on Sanou's face disappeared after Soran tried to land a punch but Soran seemed to have punch someone else's face-

Sanou: What in the world...

Soran: Hmm? -He looked up as his eyes widened and he gasped at the sight of a familiar face with a new type of Gear armour- You!

Logan: Missed me?

Shirabe: L-Logan...?

-Logan's tails would grab Soran and toss him aside as he turned to Sanou and fired a beam at Sanou, causing the man to crash into a gas truck as it exploded-

Logan: The one and only.

-Shirabe would quickly get up as she ran up to Logan. The male turned to her and was embraced with a hug and as she did, Logan would hug her back tightly-

Logan: I missed you.

Shirabe: You're not...Dead...Are you?

Logan: Well I should be dead but I'm not ready to die just yet. -He said to Shirabe as the girl would look up to him with tears flowing down her cheeks as Logan would rub her tears away lightly and lift her head slightly as the two would close their eyes as their lips touched each other and the two kissed passionately-

Shirabe: -After the kiss, Shirabe blushed and smiled as she stared into Logan's eyes romantically- It's definitely you.

Logan: Oh? And what makes you say that?

Shirabe: You're the only one who is willing to this sort of thing to me after all. -She said with a smile on her face-

Logan: If another guy were to kiss you?

Shirabe: I won't let him.

Logan: That's my girl~ -He was then attacked from behind by Soran but his two tails protected him and Shirabe from the powerful impact that Soran made and would knock the boy back as Logan would turn to face Soran- Carol. Help me out here.

-Carol teleported behind Shirabe and would hold onto Shirabe's shoulders-

Carol: I know, I'll bring the girls somewhere safe.

Logan: Leave Hibiki, I'm going to need here. Just take care of the rest.

Carol: Got it.

Shirabe: Be careful...He's not his usual self..

Logan: I know, just leave this to me. -He said as Carol would then teleport to Kirika and bring the two girls to safety- Now where was I? Ah yes, you.

Soran: Logan-san! You must kill her! She murdered innocent people here!

Logan: And where's your proof that you've seen her kill them?

Soran: I saw her blade kill an innocent child before my very eyes!

Logan: Lots of bullshit from you, eh?

Sanou: I do not like the way you speak to people. -Sanou appeared behind Logan as he had his armour on and was holding onto his sword as he would slash at Logan's neck and when he did, the blade broke in half- What?!

Logan: Ah, you must be that so-called "deity" that I've been hearing about. Talk about "overpowering" eh? -He said as he smirked at Sanou and was punched at the back of his head by Soran as Sanou jumped back to keep his distance from Logan and after the punch from Soran, Logan scratched the back of his head and would point one of his tails at Soran- Dude, you must've worked out cus I felt that. Well...Just a little.

Soran: You...

-Hibiki landed right next to Logan as the two met up and would both face their opponent as Hibiki turned to Soran while Logan turned to Sanou-

Logan: Hey, what's up?

Hibiki: To think you were still alive...

Logan: I'm just that hard to kill.

Hibiki: You could say that again. -She would glare at Soran and worry for him as Soran would rush towards Hibiki but Hibiki acted quickly as she used her scarf to wrap it around Soran's neck as she would then grab the pendant on Soran's chest and tap it as it would then force Soran's Sonicgear to deactivate-

Soran: No! No!

Hibiki: Now you can't hurt anyone.

-Hibiki would grab Soran's arm and made sure he wouldn't resist as she would turn to look at Sanou and Logan's fight but realised that the fight was over as soon as she turned her attention to them-

Hibiki: W-What happened?

Logan: He ran. -Logan said as he smirked- I thought he was much tougher than Shan, apparently not.

Hibiki: L-Let's return to the base for now..

Logan: I agree. -The three would head back to the base but back within the ocean, the sight of Quetzalcoatl was seen roaming within the ocean as Sanou was riding on the dragon's back as they escaped-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	10. Chapter 10:- A Stand

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 10:- A Stand

Theme song: METANOIA - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Synchrogazer - Nana Mizuki

-Outside the base of S.O.N.G, right within the school grounds of Lydian, the sight of Logan was seen sitting on a bench with a small plastic bag in his hand. He opened the bag and revealed the Tacos within the bag. Logan knew the students and the teachers weren't around as it was the weekend. He exhaled in relaxation as he was about to eat his Taco but saw a rocket within the sky as it was flying past the school. A black figure was seen from the side of the rocket as someone had jumped off of the rocket and landed right in front of Logan and as the person landed in front of Logan, the powerful landing caused Logan's taco to break and the person that had landed was none other than Yukine Chris in her Symphogear armour-

Chris: Hey. Where's "Science Nerd"? -She asked as she deactivated her gear and stared at Logan-

Logan: Uh...Kitchen, I think?

Chris: Right.. -She said as she would walk past Logan and enter the door that wasn't far from where Logan was sitting from and would head down the stairs that led down to the base-

Logan: -He looked at his hand and saw that his Taco was gone as he would then look around and saw the tiny bits of his broken taco scattered everywhere- Damn it..

-Moments later, Chris had used a lift down to the base and was at the cafeteria area. She'd then head to the back and entered the kitchen and saw Kanade and Maria together as the two were making meals together-

Chris: Hey, what are you guys up to?

Kanade: Oh! Chris-chan~ What's up? We're making snacks.

Maria: Tacos! I've only had this once when I was a little girl. Back when Jin would make a few for Serena and I when we were kids.

Kanade: Yeah, which led to us making them.

Chris: R-Right.. But anyway, have you heard anything about Soran? It's been a few days since he attacked Shirabe and Hibiki and I haven't even heard a single thing about him.

Maria: Maybe our "leader" knows something. Kinji-kun? -Everyone turned their attention to the corner at the back and saw the sight of a man sitting down on a chair with a pair of sunglasses on while holding onto a bottle of beer as there was no response from the man-

Kanade: I-Is he asleep?

Maria: No, I'm pretty sure he's dead... -She said in a sarcastic tone as Chris would walk up to Kinji and pull the man's sunglasses away and saw that he was actually asleep- Seems dead.

Kanade: Very dead.

Chris: This dumbass... WAKE UP! -She shouted at Kinji loudly but there was no response from him as he was still sleeping soundly-

Maria: Didn't Kirika showed us a way to wake him up before?

Kanade: Now that you mentioned it, I think she did.

Chris: How do you wake him up then?

Kanade: He'd often sleep in on days like this due to over-working.

Chris: And there is a way to actually wake him up? Not by just shaking the jerk or something?

Kanade: Nah, he's quite complex after all.

Chris: You don't say?

-Kanade would walk up to Kinji and blow onto his ear softly as she smug at him, it was then Kinji's head fell forward onto Kanade's chest. When his head fell, everyone stared for a second as they were shocked. Kanade would blush slightly and scratch her cheeks lightly as Chris got frustrated as she was about to punch Kinji on the head but Maria stopped her before she did-

Chris: That damn jerk..!

Maria: C-Calm down! It's an accident!

-Kanade would lightly pat Kinji's cheeks as the male would slowly open his eyes and move his head back as he stared at Kanade and was still wearing his sunglasses-

Kinji: Is it time for dinner?

Kanade: N-No but you have a guest.

Kinji: Hmm...? -He looked over and saw Chris as he smiled drunkenly- Oh~ Hi, Chris-chan~

Chris: You drunk retard! I've called you twice but you didn't even respond!

Kanade: His communicator would always turn off when he falls asleep.

Chris: That is just so stupid!

Kinji: So what's up...?

Chris: Where's Soran? I haven't seen him and Hibiki in awhile, what happened to the two?

Kinji: Ah...They're at home.

Chris: Huh?! At home?!

Kinji: House arrest~

Maria: So that's why they haven't been coming to the base lately, but why was Hibiki targeted for house arrest?

Kinji: To watch over the kid and make sure he doesn't go berserk like before.

Kanade: And was the House Arrest thing useful?

Kinji: From what I can tell, I guess it is?

Kanade: How so?

Kinji: Soran has been calming down lately and has been texting to Shirabe-chan, apologising her at least five times everyday.

Chris: At least he learned his lesson but what about Logan's return? I thought he died during the final battle?

Kinji: Technically he did die but his soul was still around during that time after his death and Carol was lucky enough to use her alchemy to contain Logan's soul, making sure he wouldn't disappear after death.

Chris: So "immortality" works too then, huh?

Kinji: In some cases, yeah.

Maria: But it still doesn't make much sense. So Carol made a body for Logan but the body got a personality of its own and escaped her lab, which created "Lucas", the user of the Vastatogear that Carol had made?

Kinji: Yup.

Maria: What about Logan's new body then?

Kinji: It's just a new genetic body that she made.

Maria: But...How?

Kinji: If I'm not wrong, back when Logan wasn't "physically" around, Carol-chan had a bit of DNA from each and every one of us for medical purposes and with the DNA from Logan's body, she copied its genes to create his new bodies.

Maria: So he reincarnated into a new form of the same body?

Kinji: That pretty much sums it up, so yeah.

Maria: Where does Carol even get the technology and ideas to do these sort of things anyway?

Kinji: I gave her a bit of my tech to mess around with and Logan is our modern day Einstein. He's smarter than me, so of course he'd be able to create his own technology, which sums up to him being able to create a massive amount of Gears.

Chris: And why can't you do that?

Kinji: I could but what's the use of having to create so many Gear armours when our strongest Gears are our Sonicgears and Symphogears? His Gears are primarily mass produced.

Maria: But they're not weak.

Kanade: Yeah! In fact, his man-made Gears can even stop our Legendary Gears like we're nothing!

Kinji: I guess you have a point..

Chris: His Titanogear was no joke when he first showed up and kicked our asses by kidnapping Kirika.

Maria: Yes, I agree with that! The Titanogear was so powerful that it seemed almost impossible to stop it.

Kanade: Even with our X-Drives, we couldn't stop the Titanogear.

Kinji: Even without the Titanogear, he made other powerful Gears too.

Maria: The Evegear?

Kinji: That and the Adamgear, a combination of the Evegear and the Titanogear. An ultimate weapon that could annihilate planets within the blink of an eye.

Kanade: Let's not forget about the Vastatogear too.

Chris: How strong was it anyway? I mean, I fought it before but he wasn't going all out with us during training but what was it like when you guys faced it during battle?

Kanade: It was ruthless...

Maria: It nearly killed us.

Kinji: It sure did! If it weren't for the fact that you girls were using Symphogear armour, you would've died from the first swing if you guys had used normal gears on him. The Vastatogear has this nasty ability to mimic other Gears by using the memories from people to examine the power levels of the Gears and modifies it as he transforms into that Gear armour.

Chris: But where is he now?

Kinji: Lucas?

Chris: Of course him, you dumbass.

Kinji: He's somewhere in the base. I think he was in the training bay or something.

Chris: He really likes that place, huh?

Kinji: Can you blame him? Technically, he was born for destruction. I can only assume that he likes to fight.

Kanade: That would explain a lot.

-Outside of the base, the sight of the clouds were getting dark as the sound of thunder roaring within the clouds could be heard and the sight of lightning flashing within the skies was seen. The sight of Kazanari Tsubasa was seen walking down the street by herself as she was heading back home. As Tsubasa was heading back home from shopping. The sound of thunder and lightning soon disappeared as it began to snow lightly-

Tsubasa: It's snowing? -She asked as she stopped walking and would look up into the dark clouds- Ah...This feels nostalgic.. -She said as she remembered the time she and Jin had once experience a snow day before his final battle with the Alpha Gamma- It certainly feels like a long time ago.. -She then looked up ahead and saw a man with thick and long black hair and had a familiar look on his face as her eyes widened at the sight of the male- Eh? Is that..?

-She would walk ahead and blink for a second and as she had blinked, the man disappeared from her sights, she then felt the cold wind blowing down her spine as she quickly looked around and noticed that all of the stores were closed and there was no one in sight-

"This is an attack... I hope that Kinji-kun's new updated armour could help me win this. It's not like the Ignite Module but I was told that it was certainly powerful." -Tsubasa thought to herself as she set her bags down and would pull out her pendant from under her blouse as she would sing her activation song-

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri tron"

-After Tsubasa had transformed, she waiting for a sign as there was no sign of anyone in sight as she began to worry. She then heard the sound of footsteps from across the road, she quickly aimed her sword and would turn her attention to across the street as she saw the sight of a pure black armoured male with a long black cape that was coloured red on the inside of the cape and had a long tail connecting to his armour. The black armour had vein-like red glows around his armour as the armour was none other than "Hikaru no Ushiwakamaru", which was Satoru Jinichi's Sonicgear-

Tsubasa: J-Jin..? -The face on the man's helmet would retract itself and reveal the face of Satoru Jinichi-

Jin: Tsubasa. Hello there.

Tsubasa: Jin! I-Is it really you?

Jin: The one and only. -Tsubasa smiled in joy at the sight of Jin and as she did, Jin's eyes glowed with multiple flashes of light within his eyes but it was then Tsubasa turned and stared at Jin as she pointed the tip of her sword at Jinichi-

Tsubasa: It pleases me to see him again but I am not going to fall for some magic trick! Now explain the situation.

Jin: We are in a small world that I created from Ushiwakamaru's illumination powers. This is a false world of the same one that you are standing on right now.

Tsubasa: So we're still on the same dimension but in an alternate state, huh?

Jin: Indeed.

Tsubasa: I see, now how about you reveal yourself, Nakano Sanou?

Jin: I am sorry but there is no "Nakano Sanou" here. Just us.

Tsubasa: What?

Jin: I am the real Satoru Leonardo Jinichi.

Tsubasa: The Jin that I know will not activate his armour in front of me and will not act cautious as well.

Jin: Many things has changed over the years, Tsubasa. I cannot be too open-minded with you.

Tsubasa: You were always the quiet one after all, but I know for a fact that you are dead and that cannot be changed.

Jin: Oh dear. You do not know how odd this world is, now do you?

Tsubasa: What are you saying?

Jin: The alternate dimension of myself had stepped foot onto this world and this is a law that cannot be broken as it disrupts the psychological law of all dimensional matter of time and space.

Tsubasa: Th-The alter dimension of yourself? What are you saying?

Jin: During Shan Vile's attack, many astral bodies from all across the world were summoned here to face Shan and you were one of them too.

Tsubasa: The final battle, that was the only thing that I could recall about Shan.

Jin: Yes. The world has been changing and it is evolving, even as we speak.

Tsubasa: Y-You just show out of nowhere and start lecturing me about the world, yet you do not want to explain how is all of this that you are doing is possible.

Jin: Because...I obey...The law. -He said as his eyes would glow as he aimed his right palm at Tsubasa and fired a blast of flames at the girl as Tsubasa quickly dodged the attack as it created a massive explosion-

Tsubasa: The law?! What are you even saying?!

Jin: Our Master...Our God...He...Commands it...He wishes for it... Please help me... -A single tear drop could be seen coming out from the eye piece from Jin's armour as the eye colour from his armour's helmet was changing colour from red to blue-

Tsubasa: He's being controlled..!

-Back outside in the real world, back within the base of S.O.N.G, within the operations room, Genjuuro was sitting down on his seat as he was reading his paperwork while having a cup of coffee-

Aoi: Um...Commander, has Tsubasa-chan been keeping in contact with you lately?

Genjuuro: From time to time, what's wrong?

Aoi: Would it be alright if I request that you contact her right now?

Genjuuro: Not at all but what's the occasion?

Aoi: I cannot trace the Heavenrend on our scanners, it completely vanished..

Genjuuro: What?! Find her immediately! Trace back her last signal! We cannot lose her!

Aoi: Yes Sir!

Genjuuro: Tsubasa...Please be alright..

-Back in the small dimension that Jin had made, the sight of Tsubasa was seen being pushed back as she was fending off against two clones of Jinichi that he had made with his cape. Tsubasa was struggling as the clones were much more powerful than they original were in the past-

Jin: I'm sorry but you must die. It is for the Master's sake.

Tsubasa: Then I'll go all out! Even if it is you! -She yelled as she pushed back the clones with her strength and unleashed a powerful energy waved from her armour as she would then sing the song "Shippū Jinrai" and would slash the clones back and would charge towards the original Jin up ahead-

"I close my eyes and take a deep breath

Heading towards a height higher than that of a moment ago

However, no matter how far I go

I'm always one step behind my reflection, ever so distant from enlightment

My days being spent imprisoned on my "Self"

I turn to the sky, and the light is building the earth

And thus I learn that I'm not alone, that I'm lacking in nothing

"I think I saw so"

Unlike ever before, my heart gleefully feels the wind

Everything has an inseparable "Life" in itself

An eye for an eye, and a blade against a blade, one's weakness

Believing on "What lies beyond the speed," as fast as the wind, as ferocious as the thunder, I'll go there with my comrades.

To know the path of the sword enough to cut falling leaves or even a dandelion

Takes a mountain of experience that reaches as high as the heavens

No matter in what realm, mastering something isn't easy

And whatever path it may be, they are all the same

Wherever you reach, you light the darkness with your lantern and kindle a dream

Bonds don't belong to humans alone, they're present in all beings

The more time is spent together, more true strenght is donned

The Love present in protecting and being protected will you make you surpass it for the first time

A roadless path or whatever it is, we are all together in this, I'll fly over it with my comrades

Without saying any words, just holding this hand is enough

As close as we have been for so long, like sworn friends, even without talking, we understand each other

"Let us go, towards our tomorrow"

Unlike ever before, my heart gleefully feels the wind

Everything has an inseparable "Life" in itself

An eye for an eye, and a blade against a blade, one's weakness

Believing on "What lies beyond the speed," as fast as the wind, as ferocious as the thunder, I'll go there with my comrades."

-Tsubasa got up close to Jin and would slash at him as the man would raise his left arm to protect himself but Tsubasa's blade would make a deep cut onto Jin's arm, causing the man to bleed and as he bled, he was grunting in pain as it was the first ever that he was suffering in pain and that shocked Tsubasa as her eyes widened at the sight of his blood-

Tsubasa: W-Why isn't your armour healing you..?

Jin: I am not...The same person as I was in the past, Tsubasa. I am much more different now. -He said as the mouthpiece on his helmet would open up as it split open and reveal a monstrous looking jaw as he would screech loudly, causing Tsubasa's ears to hurt as she took a few steps back until she was blown back by Jin's screeching roar and as she was blown away, she would hit an invisible wall in the air as it cracked and released her out into the real world-

-Back in the base-

Fujitaka: Heavenrend has been located! She appeared within the atmosphere above the city!

Genjuuro: Gather the users and get a chopper there to pick her up!

Fujitaka: We're detecting something else as well!

Aoi: It's another relic! W-Wait...No...It can't be!

"Hikaru no Ushiwakamaru", the name appeared on the large monitor screen within the room as Genjuuro panicked at the sight of the name that appeared on the screen-

Genjuuro: S-Satoru...Leonardo Jinichi...

Aoi: This is Danger Level 15! I repeat! Danger Level is at 15! The highest there is!

-In an apartment that isn't far from where Tsubasa had appeared from and where she was fighting Jin, the sight of Soran and Hibiki were seen together as the two were in Soran's apartment. Soran was reading a book while Hibiki was taking a nap on the couch-

Soran: Hibiki-san...

Hibiki: Hmm...?

Soran: I think we should go out.

Hibiki: Eh?! -She quickly got up as her eyes widened and she blushed from hearing what Soran said but she then saw Soran looking outside of the window as it was snowing outside and there were explosions outside of their apartment building as well- But it's against direct orders..

Soran: People may be dying out there right now..

Hibiki: Kinji-san and his army could stop it.

Soran: By the time he and his army arrives, there may be nothing left to save. -He said as he grabbed the pendant that was hanging around his neck-

Hibiki: S-Stop! Soran! You can't go out there!

Soran: I'm sorry but I have to.

Hibiki: Why?!

Soran: There are some things that I want to protect and I do not want to regret not doing anything about it.

Hibiki: Soran... -She was touched by what Soran said as the song "Bad Luck Charm" was heard as Soran activated his Sonicgear and left the apartment. Hibiki then smacked both of her cheeks lightly as well as she would then pull out her pendant and sing her activation song-

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron"

-Hibiki exited the building as well as she met up with Soran-

"Pain

Is your reward for being near me.

Fate

Won't be your friend when I'm around.

Blame

Me for the tragedies that follow.

Grave

The situations that surround.

I'm a harbinger,

I cannot lie,

I will change the color of your life.

I don't mean to bring you pain,

But I will, just why, I can't explain.

I am no one's blessing,

I'll just bring you harm.

I'm a cursed black cat,

I'm an albatross,

I'm a mirror broken,

Sad to say,

I'm your bad luck charm.

Shame

I hang my head in constant sorrow

Rain

On every day you need the light

Strain

To see some fortune in tomorrow

Bane

Is what I am to every life

You should trust one thing

Take my advice

If you linger close

It's a hefty price

You and I are not the same

You don't want the burden of my name

I am no one's blessing

I'll just bring you harm

I'm a cursed black cat

I'm an albatross

I'm a mirror broken

Sad to say I'm your bad luck charm

A guaranteed catastrophe

A tear that's bound to fall

A sure train wreck

And you'll soon regret

The day I came to call

I'm a cursed black cat

I'm an albatross

I'm a mirror broken

Sad to say, I'm your bad luck charm"

-Within the streets, the sight of Tsubasa was seen crashing into a car as she was badly hurt. The girl's arm was bleeding as Jin was walking towards her with the intent to kill-

Jin: He wishes to rewrite this sinful world. He wishes salvation! He will rise again and when he does, all will fall! -Jin said to Tsubasa as he transformed his right arm into a blade and raised it as he was about to slash her- I...Am sorry..

Tsubasa: Then...S-So be it..

-As Jin was about to stab Tsubasa, his body stopped moving as he completely froze. Tsubasa looked behind and saw a kunai on Jin's shadow as she would look up ahead and saw Ogawa standing on top of a light post as he had saved her with one of his ninja arts-

Tsubasa: Ogawa-san!

Ogawa: Tsubasa-san, what's the situation?

Tsubasa: Someone...Or something brought him back to life and he's going to destroy the world if we do not stop him!

Ogawa: Then I'll leave him to- agh!

Tsubasa: N-No! -She gasped and shouted as she was in complete shock to see that Ogawa was stabbed on the stomach by Jin's cape- Th-That's not possible..!

Jin: Your little tricks cannot stop me. -He said as he destroyed the kunai by shattering it within thin air- I defy all laws of logic, powers such as Ninjutsu or martial arts are meaningless against me.

Tsubasa: You bastard!

-Tsubasa got up from the car and charged towards Jin as the man would transform his cape into wings and took flight to dodge Tsubasa's attacks, after the first two ranged swing attacks, she looked over to Ogawa and saw that he was falling, she'd quickly run to him and try to catch him but she was a second too late as Jin grabbed him first and flew away with Ogawa-

Tsubasa: Get back here!

Jin: If you can chase me down! -Tsubasa ran after Jin with great speed and after they left, Hibiki and Soran arrived to the area that the two were just at-

Soran: What?! They're gone!

Hibiki: We'll track them.

Soran: Got a plan then?

Hibiki: The blood. -She said as she pointed on the ground as there was a trail of blood-

Soran: Interesting idea. Let's go then. -Hibiki nodded as the two followed the trail ahead of them. Up ahead, the sight of Jin flying up high around a clock tower-like building was seen as Tsubasa ran up the tower and used her boosters to increase her speed to chase him-

Tsubasa: Let him go! You wanted to face me! Not him! Now let him go!

Jin: As you say. -He'd drop Ogawa's body down-

Tsubasa: No! -She quickly jumped up from standing on top of the glass roof of the clock tower, once she caught Ogawa, she fell onto her back and hit through the glass as she landed on the steel walkway that were surrounded by moving gears- A-Are you okay? -She turned to look at Ogawa as he was conscious but in pain as he nodded, it was then a mercury-like liquid would land right next to Tsubasa as she looked over and quickly turned her back over and protected Ogawa as the liquid exploded. After the explosion, Tsubasa would lightly let Ogawa down and kept him safe as Jin flew down towards the clock tower and attacked Tsubasa head on. Ogawa was moving away from the fight as he was bleeding-

-Jin looked down and saw Ogawa as he aimed his tail at the gear that Ogawa was standing on and fired a plasma shot at it. The plasma would hit the gear and explode as Ogawa fell down, Tsubasa panicked and quickly jumped down and ignored Jin. The man chuckled softly as he then heard the sound of an activation song not far from the area-

Jin: Hmm?

"Granzizel bilfen Gungnir zizzl"

-The song "Ressō Gungnir" was heard as a spear would pierce through the brick wall beside Jin and hit a gear as Jin would turn and look to the side and saw the sight of Maria-

Jin: Maria...

Maria: Jin..

-Maria charged towards Jin as she used her cape as a drill to attack the man while the sang her song-

"(Kort el fes Gungnir)

(Kort el fes Gungnir)

The flame of faith that resides in my heart

Is one that nobody can extinguish, an eternal blaze

Even if my body were to be burnt to ash

For the sake of the path I believe in, I would gladly go to heaven

Will the dark of the night be lit by my song?

Power wells from the serenade of holy light

I will never yield, my dream will roar out aloud

For the sake of justice, I will pierce through evil

I have no need for tears, for my strike is unparalleled

I have steeled my resolve, I swear upon my pride

For whose sake is my voice echoing far and wide?

And for whose sake does my song exist?

I've decided I won't lose anything more...

The miracle of my repeating emotions will scatter fate

The lives that deliver beating strikes, fight upon their backs

The cadenza, as it is, is a bundle of their love

I will never lose, the fight that I fight

O world, sing, sing of tomorrow

The future you know will not change, even after one thousand years

To the brilliant sky of the dawn, I wish you all the best

At last, I've realized,

At last, I understand

I will sing the proof of my life, and offer my body and soul

I will never yield, my dream will roar out aloud

For the sake of justice, I will pierce through evil

I will be remembered as a legend, from now to the end of time

With my resolve and my smile, I will follow my heart

I swear upon my pride"

-Jin took the drill attack head on as he simply grabbed the drill with his hands as it spun in his palms. The wall behind Jin exploded as Hibiki appeared behind Jin and grabbed Jin's cape and held him down as Soran jumped onto Jin's shoulders and began punching the man's helmet as Jin began to panic as he was being attacked from all sides-

Tsubasa: Ogawa-san! Ogawa-san! -She had caught the man before he fell to his death but the man was unconscious when she had caught him. Tsubasa was in tears as she was panicking, it was not long till Kinji's bots arrived and quickly took Ogawa back to the base-

Jin: Swallow your pride! The Great One will appear and when he does, all will be destroyed! -He said loudly as he quickly grabbed Maria's pendant that was on her chest and crushed the crystal, thus forcing Maria's armour to disappear as it deactivated on its own-

Maria: Wha-?!

Soran: Maria!

Jin: You do not deserve such an armour. -He said as he would grab Hibiki's neck with his tail and toss her aside as he grabbed Soran's tail and pulled him down as he tossed him at Hibiki, causing the two to hit a wall together as Jin would fly up to the sky and leave, Maria looked up t osee where he was going but the man vanished in thin air like an illusion. She would then look down and saw the sight of Tsubasa sitting on the ground as she seemed helpless-

Tsubasa: I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so so so sorry...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The fight between Jin and Tsubasa were based on the film "The Amazing Spider-man 2". The idea was to show a battle between two people who care and loved each other in the past but had no choice but to fight one another for the cause of someone else's own ideals.


	11. Chapter 11:- My Hero

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 11:- My Hero

Theme song: METANOIA - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Synchrogazer - Nana Mizuki

Shirabe: How is he? -She asked as she stood up from sitting down on a bench as she had waited outside the surgery room as Kinji walked out of the room with a doctor's uniform and apron on, there was a bit of blood on his apron as he turned to Shirabe and the others that were with her and smiled at them-

Kinji: He's going to be fine.

Tsubasa: Was it fatal? W-Was the wound fatal?

Kinji: If he was a normal person, he'd probably die after getting a wound like that, but he did lose a lot of blood so he's going to need some space and some rest too.

Shirabe: But I...

Kinji: Shirabe-chan, I know that you're worried about your manager but don't worry, he's going to be on his feet in no time! Trust me.

Shirabe: Well...If you say so..

Kanade: Were there any traces of Jinichi?

Kinji: Nada~ He disappeared like a ghost. No DNA trace, tracking systems, satellite scans can't even find him. Not even Nakano Sanou's existence could even be traced.

Chris: Then do you have any idea on how we can find those two?

Kinji: Sure I do! Logan-san? -He said as he looked behind the group and saw Logan standing next to Kirika at the far back of the group as the short white haired male with his casual and fashionable clothes on were seen-

Logan: What? -He asked as he was drinking a can of coffee-

Kinji: Think you can track the two baddies down?

Logan: Hmm... I guess I could try but no promises.

Tsubasa: Please! Please find them... -She called out to Logan as she was staring at Logan-

Logan: I-I'll try my best...Really..

Tsubasa: Please do..

-Moments later, everyone except Tsubasa, Hibiki and Soran were in the meeting room with Genjuuro-

Genjuuro: Mind explaining the situation, Logan-kun?

Logan: I'm sorry? -He asked as he sipped on his tea that Shirabe had poured for him-

Genjuuro: How are you still alive? Especially after taking such an impact from Shan?

Logan: Science and Alchemy works pretty well together.

Genjuuro: That's not really explaining..

Logan: Look, you just do what you have to do to keep this world safe and not focus on the little stuff, just leave that to me.

Genjuuro: Right..

Kinji: But still, what are we going to do? If Jin is back, we might have a problem.

Kirika: Desu! He's the most powerful Sonicgear user in the world desu!

Shirabe: He was the most powerful Sonicgear user.

-Everyone then turned their attention to Shirabe and saw the look on her face as she seemed quite serious from what she said-

Kinji: Come again?

Shirabe: He's no longer the strongest Gear user on Earth.

Kanade: And what do you mean by that, Shirabe-chan?

Shirabe: Soran is currently the strongest Sonicgear user on Earth but...

Genjuuro: But?

Shirabe: His restriction of being under House Arrest keeps him from expanding his strength. You are limiting his powers, despite that he could defeat Jin-san or even that Nakano Sanou.

Chris: Hey! I don't know why the hell are you defending him but are you freaking blind or something?! -She got angry as she yelled from across the meeting room-

Kinji: C-Chris-chan, calm down. -He was sitting next to Chris as he tried to calm her down-

Chris: Don't try to "calm" me down! This girl must be bloody stupid or something! You knew that he was being manipulated and yet you say that he has the strength to defeat the guy that just controlled him! What makes you so sure that Soran could save the world?!

Shirabe: BECAUSE! -She shouted loudly as Chris was surprised to hear Shirabe shout loudly- Because... Soran is a person who believes in heroes. Despite his lazy attitude and stern personality, he was never against the law to begin with, it always been that he wishes to see the light in the darkness of this world! In the world we live on, a world we destroyed and corrupted through many dangerous things..

Chris: ...Sounds like bullshit to me! I don't care what you say or what you think about Soran! But I'm certain for sure that you ain't gonna say that you're blind! You nearly got yourself killed from fighting Soran! I get that you and Soran have been close friends ever since you guys were kids but don't get me wrong, you cannot defend your friend just because of his beliefs. If he was easily manipulated and had every intention to kill you, then you cannot defend him. That would make him a murderer.

Shirabe: No! You're wrong! Soran is not that sort of person!

Chris: Then prove me wrong!

Maria: Stop it! The both of you! This is no time to be arguing amongst ourselves! Right now, we need to find a solution on how we could locate Nakano Sanou and Jin. Those two are our biggest priority, not Soran.

Serena: Another big priority is finding or building a new Gear for Maria-nee-san.

Kinji: Ah yes! About that... I actually don't know what to do..

Kanade: What do you mean?

Kinji: I mean that I could create a new gear for Maria but it won't be as powerful as her black Gungnir.

Serena: Th-Then what are we going to do? We can't do much without Nee-san's Symphogear!

Logan: I have a suggestion. -Everyone would then turn to look at Logan- Switch the users around.

Genjuuro: Switch them around?

Serena: What do you mean by that?

Logan: Perhaps your relic can be switched around. Maybe Maria could use it better than you can, not to say that you're bad at using it of course!

Serena: Giving up Airgetlám, huh? I-I'll take that into consideration.

Logan: Take your time then. Now if you will excuse me, I will be heading out now. Let's go Carol, Shirabe.

Carol: Right. -She nodded and followed Logan as Shirabe would follow Logan as well as the three left together-

-After the three left, Kirika was somewhat worried about Soran, as she fear that someone like Logan may eventually hunt Soran down in the future, but she kept her cool as she tugged onto her brother's arm lightly-

Kinji: Something wrong?

Kirika: I-It's cold desu..

Kinji: Don't worry, we'll be done in a minute or so.

Kirika: Desu...

-Moments later, back with Shirabe, Logan and Carol. The three were outside of the base together-

Carol: I'm heading back to the lab. I wasn't done with my work when the meeting was called.

Logan: Sure, let me know about the progress later, okay?

Carol: Sure thing. -She said as she then teleported away as Shirabe looked around to see that Carol had disappeared-

Shirabe: What are we going to do now?

Logan: You and I are going on a trip~

Shirabe: A trip? Like a holiday?

Logan: I guess you could say that? Come on, let's go~ -He said as he would hold onto Shirabe's hand as he had a big happy smile on his face and the girl blushed slightly and smiled alongside with him as she would then follow him-

-Moments later, both Logan and Shirabe would arrive at a Hot Springs that was at the very top of a mountain. A gunship with the insignia of a Lotus and a snake on it would depart as it had dropped both Logan and Shirabe at the Inn as it then flew away-

Shirabe: An inn?

Logan: Just a night here. To release the stress you've been carrying.

Shirabe: M-My stress? What stress?

Logan: You're tired aren't you? From all the dancing, singing and even fighting.

Shirabe: Ah, I guess you're right.. But thank you so much! I love it! -She said with a smile on her face as Logan blushed as he had skipped a heart beat from looking at Shirabe's smile-

Logan: N-No problem..

-After checking-in and getting a room, the two entered a large traditional Japanese room together-

Shirabe: There's no one here except us!

Logan: Yup, just a few workers and we're the only customers that are in right now.

Shirabe: Wait a minute...-She would slowly turn and look back at Logan as she leered at the male- This is a setup, isn't it?

Logan: What do you mean?

Shirabe: You booked the entire place, didn't you?

Logan: I just came back with a physical body yesterday, as if I'd have the time to simply book an entire inn.

Shirabe: I guess that makes sense, well alright then.

"Although I asked Carol to book the place for me." -He thought to himself-

Shirabe: It's quite cold out today, maybe I'll head to the springs.

Logan: Same here.

Shirabe: Won't it feel...Sad?

Logan: -He'd cough lightly and look at Shirabe- Mix bath then?

Shirabe: If you d-don't mind?

Logan: If it's with you, I don't mind anything~ Unless you found yourself another boyfriend.

Shirabe: I did not!

Logan: Okay cool, cus that "Lucas" or whatever name you gave him, ain't cool at all. -He said as he and Shirabe walked out of their room with their change of clothes-

Shirabe: But he's technically you... -She said softly as the two left-

-Moments later, both Shirabe and Logan were in the mixed outdoor bath spring together as they were washing their long hair together and washing each other's backs-

Shirabe: So tell me, what are you going to do?

Logan: I beg your pardon?

Shirabe: You're going to do something other than just find Nakano Sanour and Jin, aren't you?

Logan: Ah well, I do have other plans for the future.

Shirabe: Such as? -She said as she had her eyes close as Logan poured a pail of water onto her and washed the soup off of her hair-

Logan: Political discussions and such.

Shirabe: Eh? You're going to be a politician?

Logan: Ah, not exactly. It's more of a military discussion.

Shirabe: What is it about?

Logan: Well...It's confidential?

Shirabe: You're not sure?

Logan: N-No, it's just that I can't exactly tell you what I planned, because it might ruin a few surprises in the future.

Shirabe: I see, I guess that's fair enough, but please don't do anything too dangerous, okay? I wouldn't want you to disappear on me like last time...You idiot..

Logan: Hehe~ I'm sorry~ -He said as Shirabe bent back as Logan would look down at her and the two would kiss softly and head to the bathing pool together-

Shirabe: By the way, you knew Jin for quite awhile already, what was he like when you fought against him?

Logan: Well, you fought him too, didn't you?

Shirabe: Once and he didn't even go all out on me and Kiri-chan.

Logan: I see. Well, Jinichi is...Not someone you should take lightly, he has powers that you would never expect a normal Human to have. He is over a few hundred thousands of years old and he has experienced "The end" and "The Beginning" of everything in life. He knows the weak points of every living organism and is not afraid of killing. He may be the "man" who saved Earth from the Alpha Gamma, but that does not mean that he's a good person either.

Shirabe: I thought he was a good guy from the beginning?

Logan: Logically, you'd think he'd be a good guy because of the things he does in life but if you really pay attention to the small little details of all of the things that he does, you'll reconsider your opinions of him.

Shirabe: Alright? Mind giving an example?

Logan: When he got Hibiki, Chris, Miku and Maria to join his side, he was basically using them to encourage a war, to scare the Alpha Gamma away as Humans are more easier to control than Aliens after all.

Shirabe: Well that's true, go on then? -She said as she was sitting on his lap and rested on his chest as the two were in the water together-

Logan: I knew what his plan was, because he and I used to work together in the past and we'd be unstoppable together. Until he thought of "saving" the planet from harm's way. So he decided to choose four girls to become powerful Symphogear users and the first he came across was Maria, which he raised when she was a child.

Shirabe: That doesn't sound bad to me.

Logan: He was going to used the lives of these four girls to start a war with Kinji and the entire world, just so that the Alpha Gamma wouldn't attack the planet because we would be destroying it ourselves.

Shirabe: I guess that is kinda dark..

Logan: His ideals costs lives and his beliefs brings death, that is why I dislike him a lot, but he makes up for a great partner as he is extremely efficient in killing.

Shirabe: -She pouted as she looked up at Logan- You said you wouldn't kill anymore...

Logan: N-Not unless they killed someone then I'll bring justice by killing them!

Shirabe: That's a bad habit!

Logan: I-I know but still, I've been in this business line for a few decades now and I've just gotten too used to it.

Shirabe: I know that you've gotten too used to killing but is it really necessary now?

Logan: Perhaps not but there is no balance if the person that is causing chaos is not stopped.

Shirabe: Logan...

-He'd looked at Shirabe as the girl would move forward and face him and held his hands as they were in the water-

Logan: What?

Shirabe: I'm not referring to Shan, Sanou or even Jin. Despite the chaos they've made, I'm very certain that the reason why they are here is because something forced them to come here, to our world.

Logan: W-What are you saying?

Shirabe: You're a very smart person and I love you a lot but...You need to be honest with me right now. Isn't it obvious to why Nakano Sanou is here...?

Logan: Well yeah...But I...

Shirabe: As much as I'd love to spend my entire life with you and be with you every single day, it hurts me to see hundreds of people dying because of us... So please...Just stop coming back...

Logan: Shirabe...

Shirabe: You're my Hero and as my Hero, I can't have you kill more innocent people.

Logan: Then will you kill me..?

Shirabe: -She chuckled softly and hugged him tightly- You dummy, I wouldn't do that to you.

Logan: But you just said that-

Shirabe: I said that you shouldn't be running away from Death and just face it, stop coming back to life like you think you are God, okay?

Logan: I understand. -He said with a calm smile on his face as he'd hug her back.

-Hours passed as night came, Logan was in the room as he was drinking his Sake, he realised that it was getting late and Shirabe was nowhere to be found within the room. The man gotten up from his seat and exited the room as he had went out to find her and as he did, he found her at the back of the Inn's garden as she was looking up at the bright full Moon-

Shirabe: Done with your drink?

Logan: Sort of. What's with you?

Shirabe: I've been thinking about a few things..

Logan: Mind if I ask?

Shirabe: Well, it's between you and Kiri-chan along with Carol-san.

Logan: Eh?

Shirabe: You've had your "fun" with them before you got this new body, haven't you?

Logan: Well...Y-Yeah...? -He got slightly nervous as he was surprised to hear that Shirabe knows about his love life with the other two girls-

Shirabe: So I was thinking...Since this is your new body, doesn't that mean that you're now considered a...Y-You know..?

Logan:...A...Oh..- That! You came all the way out here to think about that?!

Shirabe: Just answer me! -She said as she pouted at Logan-

Logan: Y-Yes. I am a virgin as of now.

Shirabe: -She'd chuckle softly and turn to face Logan as she would plant her body onto his, causing him to fall to the ground as she sat on top of his waist with her hands on his chest- I know that I do not have a perfect figure like Maria or Kiri-chan nor do I have Carol-san's ability to transform my body at will to fit the body type you'd like but...I'd- -Logan would place a finger onto Shirabe's lips as he looked up at her with a smile on his face-

Logan: You're lovely as you are right now. Trust me.

Shirabe: You're such a tease~

-The next following day, within the city of Tokyo, in Soran's apartment within the early morning, the sight of Hibiki was seen waking up as she stretched her arms and legs as she'd rub her eyes and get out of the bed and went out of her room, upon leaving, she saw the sight of Soran in the living room-

Hibiki: M-Morning, what are you doing...?

Soran: I want to go out. -He said as he was holding onto a screwdriver and had activated a small percentage of his Sonicgear, letting out one of his tails to pierce through the tiny hole on the device that was clamped around Soran's ankle-

Hibiki: I-I know but you're under house arrest..

Soran: Not for long.

Hibiki: If you keep escaping, you won't even be able to leave anymore.

Soran: I won't let them stop me! I won't!

Hibiki: R-Right...Good luck with that.

-Soran managed to open the device's lock without deactivating it nor destroying it-

Soran: Done!

Hibiki: H-How?! K-Kinji was the one that designed it!

Soran: His toys aren't always the best. -He said with a smile on his face- By the way, you said you were going to the Gym today, right?

Hibiki: Yeah, why?

Soran: Can I come?

Hibiki: Hmm?

-Moments later after the two had breakfast and had changed, the two went to Hibiki's Gym that wasn't far from where they lived. After the two had changed into their sweatshirts and pants, they entered the training room and was greeted by a young man who had a smile on his face as he was wearing a blue tracksuit-

Hibiki: This is Machio-san, he's one of the trainers here.

Machio: Hi there! Nice to meet ya!

Soran: I don't need a trainer. -He bluntly said with a poker face as he'd walk past the man and head straight to the lifts as Hibiki followed Soran-

Machio: Eh?

Hibiki: You want to start weight lifting already?

Soran: Not exactly. I want to test my punches.

Hibiki: Boxing?

Soran: I want a punching bag.

Hibiki: Ah. Follow me then. -She said as she held Soran's hand as she brought him to the other side of the training room as there were multiple punching bags that were hung up to the ceiling- You can spar as much as you'd like.

Soran: Excellent!

Machio: A-A young child like you shouldn't be using these at such a young age, you may break a few bones! -He began to panic-

Hibiki: I think he'll be fine. -She said as she was helping Soran put on a pair of boxing gloves onto his hands-

Soran: It's not nice to lose to Logan-san after all. -He said as he would spring back his right arm and launch a powerful punch at the punching bag that was in front of him and as he punched the bag once and it flew back as its chain would break off from the ceiling. Hibiki and Machio's eyes widened at the sight of the powerful punch as they could feel the air pressure from the single punch as they saw the punching bag explode into bits after hitting the wall behind it- Not enough..

Hibiki: Eh? N-Not enough?

Soran: It's not tough enough.

Machio: W-Wait!

Soran: Hmm? What?

Machio: How about you test your strength on me? -The man would grin at Soran as he flexed his muscles as his clothes exploded and revealed the entirety of his body being covered in only muscles-

Hibiki: What the heck?

Soran: Some sort of Asian version of Escanor?

Hibiki: Escanor isn't as bulky as this dude here.

Soran: True, so whwat do you want to do, trainer-san?

Machio: Punch me. With all you got.

Soran: Is that a challenge?

Hibiki: Ah... Machio-san... I wouldn't suggest that..

Machio: Why is that?

Hibiki: I've known Soran for a long time and I know that Soran is physically buffed in comparison to other people despite his small body but I wouldn't suggest that you take a direct punch from him.

Machio: Don't worry, I'll be fine.

Hibiki: But you might get yourself hurt!

Machio: Perhaps, but this is all part of fitness and training! -He covered his chest with his arms and tightened his muscles- Now come!

Soran: -He took a deep breath as he then exhaled, from exhaling, the sight of hot air could be seen coming from his mouth as his eyes glowed green- Here I go.

Hibiki: Go easy on him.

Soran: No promises.

-Soran would take off the gloves as he then got into a punching pose as he raised his right arm back and would launch a powerful punch at Machio and upon doing so, the punch caused the man's nose and mouth to bleed slightly as he fell to his knees-

Machio: Agh...

Soran: Told you. -He sighed as he went over to the entrance door from the training room and took a first aid kid to help Mahcio-

Machio: Y-You're certainly quite strong...

Hibiki: It's Soran after all..

-Back within the pacific ocean in Logan's base under the deep sea. The sight of Carol and Lucas were seen together as they were having a discussion together-

Lucas: Other creatures and lifeforms?

Carol: Yes, like you, but they are more Human.

Lucas: Am I not Human?

Carol: You have a mixture between a Bat and a Tarantula together with an amphibian's gene code. Your body and brain along with the rest of your organs may be Human, but your pure genetic code is all made from animals, which is why your speech isn't as quick like a normal person.

Lucas: I see..

Carol: But the project we were asked to do requires quite a bit of time.

Lucas: What is it that you need? -He asked as he was in his Vastatogear armour-

Carol: Gather these materials. -She gave Lucas a piece of paper with a list of "items" written down on the paper. Lucas nodded as his armour would change colour as it became black and purple and changed the form of his tail into a scarf and a head-band as he would disappear in thin air- Logan's ideas are quite interesting...Perhaps...Way too interesting. -She said as she smirked as the sight of a machine was seen in front of her as it seemed to be creating a sort of mechanical body while there were two large test tubes beside the machine as it was incubating two bodies, both of the bodies were females. One of them had a peach-like pink coloured hair and had beast-like ears on top of her head while the other had long dark blue hair and had a shade of crimson-coloured hair sticking out from the side of her head- The Experimentals...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The final scene is a relation to the movie called "The Amazing Spider-man 2", which relates to future characters that may or may not appear, depending on how the story progresses.


	12. Chapter 12:- A Gold Rose

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 12:- A Gold Rose

Theme song: METANOIA - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Synchrogazer - Nana Mizuki

-Within the school of Lydian, the sight of Yukine Chris was seen walking down the hallway as she was walking besides Miku and Maria-

Maria: Chris? Is something wrong?

Chris: Huh? W-What?

Maria: You seemed a little...

Miku: Distracted about something?

Chris: N-No.. It's nothing. I was just a little...I don't know.

Miku: Is it Kinji-kun~? -She asked as she teased Chris-

Chris: Wha-?! -She blushed as she stopped walking as she got surprised and looked away from her friends- H-Hell no, why the hell would I be thinking about that jerk anyway?

Maria: Well you've been hanging around his office for quite sometime now and you're closer to him than even his sister.

Miku: And you two tend to chat a lot and act like a couple together too!

Chris: S-Shut the hell up! We ain't dating or anything! W-We're just...Friends..

Maria: Ouch, friendzoned already?

Chris: Eh? friendzone? What's that?

Miku: It's a term that people would use when one person gets rejected by the person they like because the reason of the rejection is: "I like you as a friend, nothing more than that." or anything related to it.

Chris: Th-That's not what I meant...

Maria: So you love him?

Chris: Eh?! -She blushed even more as her ears were obviously turning red and she began to sweat a little. She'd look away and twirl her hair slightly and began mumbling to herself as she was too shy to speak out loud- W-Well...I-I can't say that I don't...

-Maria and Miku smiled in pleasure as they were pleased to see Chris act so adorably in front of the two-

Maria: Ah~ Kinji is really lucky.

Miku: Very lucky indeed~ She's so cute!

Chris: I-I'm not cute! Shut up!

Miku: But I guess I can sorta relate to why she'd like him. -She said as she'd turn to Maria-

Maria: Why's that?

Miku: He's tall, handsome and frankly he's quite the gentlemen too, he is just somewhat naughty. He like's to mess with people.

Maria: Boys will be boys after all.

Miku: Except Soran!

Maria: S-Soran?

Miku: He's such a good boy! He can be quite lazy at times but he's diligent and helpful. He knows how to properly take care of people and he's really cute too~

Maria: Ah, I guess he is quite cute.

Miku: Yup! But Kinji-kun has done quite a lot of cool things too.

Maria: Has he now?

Miku: Hmm~ Like that thing right there! -She pointed up ahead as there was a TV screen that was hanging from the ceiling and it was playing the news about the current crime scene that was occurring within downtown as there was a car chase. A single armed car with a group of robbers were within the car were driving through downtown as they were being chased by the police-

-In downtown, there were two men sticking their bodies out from the back of the car as they had their rifles out and were shooting at the police cars that were heading towards them-

Man 1: Shoot the bastards!

Man 2: You! Just shut up and aim better!

Man 1: At least I can hit something, you Stormtrooper!

Man 2: Buzz off, wanker! -The two males were arguing as the road began to shake and the sound of beating trumpets and a catchy tune was then heard as the car that the robbers were in would stop as a giant Scorpio rose from the ground in front of the robbers as the song that was playing was " Korosen Se Wo Yattsukero!"-

Kinji: Well, well~ What do we have here? -He landed on top of the Scorpio's head as he came from the sky and was in his Sonicgear armour-

Man 1: A-Akatsuki Kinji..

Kinji: You got that right! Now, time for ya'll to stick'em up! -A large number of bots and policemen would surround the criminals with their weapons out as the robbers then surrendered and dropped their weapons-

-Back in the school of Lydian, many people cheered from watching the news of Kinji's successful capture of the criminals. Maria and Miku would turn to look at Chris and saw that she was dreaming while looking at the screen-

Miku: Chris?

Maria: S-She's not answering... Chris? Hello? -She waved her hand in front of Chris' face and noticed that she was staring at Kinji- Hey, you hungry?

Chris: H-Huh? W-What? -She got back to her sense as she would turn and look at Maria and Miku- What just happened?

Miku: You had a wet dream about Kinji-kun. -She said with an innocent smile on her face as Chris would blush madly out of embarrassment as she would then walk past her two friends and said nothing- Was I right?

Maria: I think you were right..

-In Lydian's basketball court, the sight of Kirika was seen playing basketball with her classmates as Shirabe and Serena were watching her play from the sidelines-

Shirabe: So you're going to stop?

Serena: That's the plan.

Shirabe: Are you sure? All of your effort from using the Linkers till now will be wasted.

Serena: It's fine. To be honest, I do not really like fighting. I just do what I have to do to protect my friends and family but knowing that there are people like Kinji-kun and Logan-san, I don't really have to worry about anything, since they can do the job that I wanted to do by myself in the past..

Shirabe: Then what are you going to do then? After you give up your relic to Maria?

Serena: I don't know, maybe just live a normal life.

Shirabe: I-I see..

Serena: But what about you?

Shirabe: What about me?

Serena: Even after Logan-san came back, you two rarely got together, why is that?

Shirabe: Ah well... He's been busy with his projects and I have a lot of work to do too..

Serena: Never got a chance to get romantic with each other?

Shirabe: Oh we do, just not as much as before. But what about you? Nothing from Kinji-san?

Serena: Ah well...I gave up.

Shirabe: Eh? You gave up? W-Why?

Serena: I had no chance against Kanade-san and Chris-san. Those two knows what to do. Kanade-san has the body for him and she is extremely mature and strong willed. Chris-san is always by his side and the she and Kinji-san are inseparable. They are always...And I mean always together.

-Shirabe saw the saddened look on Serena's face as she would then pat Serena's back lightly and pat her head-

Shirabe: We've all been there...

-In the Lotus base within the deep sea, Logan was seen in his lab with Carol as the two were looking at Shirabe and Miku's gear schematics-

Carol: Updating them?

Logan: Right now, Hibiki, Chris and Tsubasa are the only three Symphogear users that have extremely powerful forms by their sides. They can also activate their X-Drives at will.

Carol: And what does that have to do with Miku and Shirabe?

Logan: I want these two in particular to get stronger. They have a lot of potential after all.

Carol: And Kirika?

Logan: She isn't mentally ready for this. I believe that Miku and Shirabe are more than capable of handling a few drugs that work like steroids for them.

Carol: Fair enough, but do you have their relics?

Logan: Indeed I do, I did ask from them after all. -He said as he pulled out two pendants from his pocket as they belonged to both Kohinata Mku and Tsukuyomi Shirabe- The future of this planet will soon be controlled by the most powerful people on Earth.

Carol: Then what about you?

Logan: Like a father who has to let his kids go, I'll just watch from the shadows and guide them.

Carol: If Kinji finds out, he will certainly try and kill you.

Logan: Not the first time he'd do that to me.

Carol: What? He tried to kill you before?

Logan: Yep, back when the Red Nova was still around and when I was still actively using the Titanogear.

Carol: How was he back then?

Logan: Quite relentless but foolish at most times. Through certain times he can be very predictable and somewhat unsettling to deal with.

Carol: What do you mean?

Logan: When he's angry, it's like dealing with a kid that's throwing a tantrum in front of you.

Carol: That bad, huh?

Logan: He's a pest to deal with, but he's not unstoppable like most people would say. If you know how to scare him, he isn't that tough, but I'll acknowledge one thing about him.

Carol: Hmm?

Logan: He is a genius. A damn smart one too.

Carol: I'm fully aware of that.

-Within a dark world within space, the sight of Jinichi along with Sanou were seen together as they were standing on top of a base and was looking at the Earth from space. It was then revealed that the two were on the moon-

Jin: So what is the plan?

Sanou: I was given a task to eradicate all life on Earth, so that the sad planet may restart its life from scratch.

Jin: Earth's salvation? Was it God's orders?

Sanou: In fact, it was, my dear friend.

Jin: You were once a mortal like me, do you really think this is a good idea?

Sanou: We were chosen to be his "disciples". We must obey, it is the law.

Jin: And what of him?

-Sanou turned back to see a man with bright white hair and silver eyes as he had worn a pure white coat with a white military uniform as it showed that he was a Northern soldier-

Sanou: Nagi, are you alright?

Nagi: Space...Is odd. -The man said as he turned to look at Sanou and Jinichi- During my time, I had always thought that space would have looked much different but it seems that...There is nothing much to explore.

Jin: Perhaps for now, but by the way, what is your story?

Sanou: Sadotarou Nagi was part of a powerful Northern army that once served the Japanese Empire during the time of the Shogunate's uprising. He had a powerful army of his own that was filled with only Frost-like creatures, I believe that the army was called...- -Before he could finish the sentence, Nagi spoke and finished the sentence for Sanou-

Nagi: Thundra. The Thundra Empire. In my world and timeline, we were at the very top of the food chain.

Jin: But what stopped you and your people?

Nagi: A certain species that called themselves "Hierarchy".

Jin: Aliens?

Sanou: Yep, you got that right. Aliens got the better of his beasts and they were greatly outnumbered too.

Jin: But to take over Earth at this point of stage is no easy feat, Sanou.

Sanou: I'm fully aware of that, but in order to have full control over the planet, we must first destroy its guardians. The Gear users.

Nagi: Allow me to make the first move.

Sanou: Do whatever you want, General.

Nagi: Aye, I won't disappoint the Great One. -He said as the man would disappear into dust as he was no longer seen on the moon.

Jin: Do you really think that Nagi is capable of facing Logan?

Sanou: It is not Logan that Nagi will be facing.

Jin: Hmm?

Sanou: It is the other alpha. -He said as he took out a gold rose that was made out of steel. Jin looked at the rose and saw that it was bleeding blood from the side as he would then look over at Sanou and noticed the evil grin on the man's face-

-Back in Kirika's apartment, the sight of Kinji was seen in the apartment as he was resting on the couch. The sound of his phone was heard vibrating as he would pull it out of his pocket and look at it. He then received a message from Chris as he'd smile lightly and got up from the couch and stretch his arms as he would yawn and leave the apartment to meet up with Chris. Moments later, Kinji was walking down to a nearby Mcdonalds and saw that Chris was inside, eating with Maria and Miku. Maria saw Kinji as she raised her arm at him and waved at the man, asking him to enter. Kinji nodded and would enter the fast food restaurant and would take a seat next to Chris-

Kinji: So what's with the sudden meetup?

Miku: Chris is lonely~

Chris: S-Shut up! -She shouted and would blush madly as she would look away from Kinji when she noticed that he was looking at her-

Maria: Well apart from that, we wanted to ask you a few things about our new enemies.

Kinji: You mean Nakano Sanou and Jinichi?

Maria: Apart from Jin, we know what he's capable of doing. Mind control, mimic, sonic waves and transformation along with many other things.

Kinji: I doubt he has this one factor that he had in the past.

Maria: Which is?

Kinji: His immortality.

Maria: You think that he wouldn't have it?

Kinji: Well, in the archives it mentioned that he was cursed by God for all of the "cleansing" he did in the past but since he died a few years ago after facing the Alpha-Gamma, I would assume he had lost his immortality but now that he came back to life, I have to assume that he has gotten new powers.

Chris: Senpai said that he has gotten much stronger than he was in the past. -She said as she took a sip of her drink-

Kinji: Tsubasa-chan said that, huh? Considering that Tsubasa-chan had fought him a few times in the past and just a few days ago, she cannot be wrong then.

Miku: But how are we going to face them?

Kinji: I'll just have to leave Jinichi to Tsubasa. Her relic is the only one that can actually hurt his Sonicgear the most.

Miku: But...What about Logan-kun? I'm sure he's powerful enough.

Kinji: He's the most powerful in the group but technically he's not part of S.O.N.G. so he can decide if he wanted to fight with us or not, and I think that he may not help us out unless someone like Shirabe-chan or Kirika-chan calls out to him.

Maria: But he's a powerful asset to the group, we could use his strength.

Kinji: Even so, he knows that there is no benefit for him to help us. We have nothing to give to him.

Miku: Well there is one thing.

Kinji: Like?

Miku: Shirabe-chan?

Kinji: Huh?

Miku: Well the two are dating and all...

Kinji: Shirabe-chan is a smart girl, I highly doubt that she'll go that far, especially for Logan.

Miku: How would you know? For the past few days, she's been quite assertive towards him.

Maria: She's also getting a bit obsessive too.

Kinji: Oh hell, a yandere girlfriend? That ain't pretty.

Chris: Anyway! That's not the point of why we are here, you dolt!

Kinji: W-What?

Chris: The upgraded gears you gave to everyone. Only Miku and Shirabe are the only ones who hasn't gotten them yet.

Kinji: Ah well, I've been tuning with Serena-chan's gear to fit with Maria-chan's so... Yeah, I've been a bit preoccupied lately.

Chris: You idiot, can't you organise a proper time for you to do everything?! You'll never get enough sleep or rest because of that!

Kinji: Tr-Trust me! I'm trying my best! I was just at home awhile go, taking a nap.

Chris: Y-You were?

Kinji: Yeah.

Chris: I see.. Well that's good to hear then... -She said softly as she sipped on her drink while looking away as she was blushing slightly. Kinji had a smile on his face as he had heard what Chris said-

-Maria and Miku smiled at the sight of the two as they found both Kinji and Chris to be somewhat adorable when the two are together. Moments later, Miku and Maria went their separate ways as the two headed back to the base as they left Chris to Kinji. Chris got flustered at first but did not mind his company as she would turn away from the male and walk away while Kinji simply smiled and followed her. As the two were walking together, Chris was humming a song and would slowly turn that humming into a full song as she began to sing the song "If The World Had a Song" as she was walking beside Kinji. The male simply smiled in peace as he followed and listened to her sing-

"If the world had a song of love

Everybody could sing

Just imagine the joy

That the music would bring

We could sing of peace

In sweet harmony

If the world had a song

With enough love for everyone

Love can light a spark

Touch a heart

There is no greater power

So when you hear a song

Sing along

Love makes the world go round

If the world had a song of love (sing a song of love)

Everybody could sing (hand)

Just imagine the joy (in hand)

That the music would bring (joy the music would bring)

We could sing of peace (sing of peace)

In sweet harmony (in harmony)

If the world had a song (with enough)

With enough love for everyone (love for everyone)

No it's not too late

Give and take

We can still live as friends

So let the song begin

Sing and then

Love will be born again

If the world had a song of love (sing a song of love)

Everybody could sing (hand)

Just imagine the joy (in hand)

That the music would bring (joy the music would bring)

We could sing of peace (sing of peace)

In sweet harmony (in harmony)

If the world had a song (with enough)

With enough love for everyone (love for everyone)"

-As Chris was singing her heart out in happiness from being with Kinji, everyone around her would stop walking as they all turned their attention and focus onto her. Once she was done singing, she smiled happily at Kinji and would then notice her surrounding as there were people taking pictures and videos of her. Chris would then blush madly as she ran towards Kinji and covered her face on the man's shirt. Kinji chuckled softly as he rubbed the girl's head lightly and softly stroke her hair as there were people cheering for the two-

Kinji: Alright! Alright! Thank you all for watching and listening but times up! -He and Chris would hold hands as they walked away from the crowd and continued walking together in the city as Chris was in complete embarrassment while holding onto Kinji's hand- Chris-chan?

Chris: What?

Kinji: Maybe it's obvious that you know but would it be all right if I ask?

Chris: -She blushed slightly as she knew what he was going to say and would lightly punch the man's arm- J-Just this once I'll accept you. So don't push it.

Kinji: -He blushed and smiled happily as he had gotten accepted by Chris- Then how about we go for something to eat for dinner? To celebrate our first day together?

Chris: I guess that doesn't seem so bad, why not?

Kinji: Yes! -He cheered loudly in excitement as the two would head towards a restaurant up ahead of them-

-Within the island of Okinawa, the sight of the entire city was seen getting frozen as snow was pouring down from the clouds and the sight of Sadotarou Nagi was seen walking towards Tokyo as he was walking on ice that was slowly freezing the entire ocean and behind him were hordes of armoured beasts-

Nagi: A temporary task, but what was given must be completed.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sadotarou Nagi is a villain that was not born from the same Symphogear universe as he lives outside a different universe.

Nagi's original design and based story script was from an old original K-ON/War series called "Supreme Commander", he led a powerful army right after Nakano Sanou's army known as the Thundra Empire. An army solely focused on winter soldiers that could eradicate entire cities in less than 2 hours, technologically advanced and highly adaptable.

This current modern time Nagi was altered to fit a certain story in the near future. Both Nagi and Sanou had originally came from the same universe before the Symphogear line of stories were made and the two were known as protagonists. In the new modern time stories, their roles were switched as they are now the antagonists in their stories.


	13. Chapter 13:- Fate of a Hero

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 13:- Fate of a Hero

Theme song: METANOIA - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Lasting Song - Ayahi Takagaki

-Back in the base of S.O.N.G. The sight of Fujikata was seen looking at his monitor screen as he was watching over the planet through the satellites, the man raised an eyebrow after he sipped his coffee and looked at the screen-

Fujikata: This is odd..

Aoi: What is it?

Fujikata: The satellites won't let me scan Okinawa.

Aoi: Just contact Kinji-kun about it, but anyway, did you find any leads about Nakano Sanou?

Fujikata: Zero leads. The dude knows how to hide really well, nothing from monitoring cameras around the world, no visuals or odd readings either, the man is like a ghost.

Aoi: Then we should look even harder.

Fujikata: Easier said than done..

-Back outside with Chris and Kinji, as the two were chatting in the park, it began to snow lightly-

Chris: It's snowing again?

Kinji: The weather's been very odd lately.

Chris: Tell me about it! It rained a few days ago and now it's snowing?

Kinji: It's been like this ever since Shan was killed. It's like a natural disaster or something.

Chris: Was this Shan even that important to the universe?

Kinji: I highly doubt that. He wanted to cleanse the universe but I can only assume that the world is evolving way too quickly now.

Chris: It's evolving? How?

Kinji: I'd assume that the Adamgear that Logan used to kill Shan, created a sort of natural surge that causes all life around Earth to change rapidly.

Chris: That makes no sense but it also makes sense at the same time, but what about the other worlds and dimensions?

Kinji: The last I checked was that Nishikino Shinji and his group had to survive in a post-apocalyptic world, but other than that, I don't know.

Chris: A post-apocalyptic world? W-What the hell is that?

Kinji: Well, Shan made a physical appearance onto that world and invaded it and killed millions too, so I'd assume the planet in that time and dimension evolved after we defeated Shan.

Chris: Yet ours is still the same?

Kinji: Maybe there's a reason for that?

-A gust of wind would blow strongly as it gave off a strong cold breeze, causing Chris to shiver slightly from the cold as Kinji would put his jacket around the girl and she would blush madly but said nothing as he had offered his jacket to her-

Kinji: Something feels off..

Chris: Like what?

Kinji: Where's...Everyone...? -He asked as he and Chris were standing in the middle of the street and there was no sight of anyone around. It was then the ground began to shake as the sensation of tremors could be felt as the two would begin to panic and look around as a blizzard came in from the skies, blinding both Chris and Kinji- Ugh! I can't see anything!

Chris: Ahh! Kinji! -She called out to him loudly as she stretched her arm out as she was being blown away by the wind, Kinji had activated his armour and pierced his foot's claws onto the ground as he would then grab hold onto Chris' hand and pulled her towards him as he held her tightly- W-What the hell is going on?!

Kinji: Some random storm just came up!

Chris: Tell me something that I don't know!

-As Kinji's scopes became clear, he noticed that there were a few statues that were made of ice around both him and Chris, his eyes widened when he realised that the statues were people that got completely frozen-

Kinji: What the hell? -The storm began to calm down as both he and Chris would look up ahead and saw the sight of a man in a winter armoured coat walking up to them as the man had a large army of ice-like beasts walking behind him-

Chris: W-What the hell is that?

Kinji: I ain't gonna waste my time asking questions, since he's obviously a bad guy. -He said as the goggles he was wearing would glow bright yellow on his lenses as the ground that both Kinji and Chris stood on would shake as the sight of Kinji's army appeared behind and below him as many of the soldiers came out from the ground and the sewers along from the skies-

Chris: Can you contact the base?

Kinji: Signal's being jammed by the snow, I can't get through to anyone.

Chris: Then we're on our own, huh?

Kinji: Suit up, this is going to get tough. -He said as Chris would take out her pendant from under her shirt as she would then sing her activation song-

"Killter Ichaival tron"

-As Chris had transformed and activated her Ichaival armour, she would sing the song "Take this! "All loaded"" as she would stand beside Kinji and unleash her large armaments of missile pods and fired them at the monsters up ahead as Kinji and his army would charge towards while Chris followed behind. Nagi, the man in the winter coat would take the explosion head on and was unscathed from the attack as the man drew out a pair of wolverine-like claws from his wrists as he would roar and charge towards Kinji and his army as his monsters of white would follow behind the man and the two sides would clash-

"The smell of gunpowder and smoke tickles the nose

The clatter of empty gun cartridges flies past

Anyone careless enough to admire my red heels

And wants a bullet to the brain,

Raise your hand

Even if I shed blood, even if I'm hurt,

The winds of time and my bonds with my friends

Will erase the pain and turn it into a scab

...It's so warm

Live out the present at 120%

The past will be better if you do just that

The future will always be in my hands

(Fire!) Doubt? Stupid question! (Fire!) No need for introductions

(Fire!) Eat a lead bullet from the girl

Whose whole body is a weapon

If I use up my remaining bullets,

Can I beat you up with my fists alone?

This time, I won't abide by anyone's rules

I want my resolve to be talked about

For generations to come

Hey, my adolescence is almost at an end

As is my place as a senior

I'll make mincemeat of you even with just blanks

But let's do that later, my little birdie

...It's party time!

Today I want to be myself after overcoming my past

Firing bullets is my responsibility

That's what it means to pull the trigger

(Fire!) My kiss (Fire!) will hit the target

(Fire!) with a shot loaded with love

I don't do this to kill, but to protect

Even if time passes, it's not so bad

Alone, I just couldn't understand

How to ask about the meaning of life

No matter how many times I cry, it's not over yet

...It's so warm

I've come far enough to pull along our connected hands

It's the honest futurism I chose

Our interwoven histories will guide us

(Fire!) Output at max (Fire!) Aim clear

(Fire!) Fly free

Take everything I've got"

-A giant scorpion rose behind Chris' back as it covered her rear from being assaulted by an ice-like Minotaur as the machine would grab the monster's body and snapped it in half with its pincer and killed it-

Chris: Heh! Thanks!

"You can thank me later!" -Kinji said to Chris on the communicator as he was fighting Nagi head on. Kinji jumped past Nagi as he dodged a powerful cold slash from Nagi and as Kinji landed onto the ground behind Nagi, he looked up ahead and saw the building that Nagi threw his slash at and saw that the building was completely frozen in ice-

Kinji: What the hell are you?

Nagi: Just a passerby. -He said as his coat would expand out into dragon-like armour as it would turn into ice spikes that surrounded his body-

Kinji: Ice armour, huh? Neat but ice ain't all that tough here! -He said as he would transform the rifle on his right hand into a flamethrower as he would fire a burst of flames right at Nagi as the iceman would back away slowly as he was being pushed back by Kinji's flamethrower- Don't like the heat, huh? Well, I'm not exactly a big fan of the cold either! -It was then Kinji's army would transform their beam blades and rifles into flame-based weapons and would start melting their opponents away-

Nagi: Such persistence will only lead to your downfall, Hero. -He said as his eyes would glow in multiple colours as the air became colder and more of Nagi's beasts and soldiers would show up from all sides and attack Kinji's army-

Kinji: Tsk!

Chris: He just spawned a new army!

Kinji: Looks like flames ain't enough to scare him away.

Chris: Then I'll go all out then!

Kinji: No! Leave this to me!

Chris: Huh?! You idiot, this isn't the time for you to show off!

Kinji: I ain't showing off! Chris-chan! Lend me your strength!

Chris: R-Right! -She yelled and aimed both her fists at Kinji as she began to glow and launch a powerful energy beam of light towards Kinji as she was transferring her power to the male and as she did, her armour disappeared, thus leaving her with only the skin based armour on- You better kick his ass, Kinji! -She shouted loudly as she cheered him on-

Kinji: You can count on me! -His armour began to glow brightly in gold and yellow as the song "EVO" was being played in the background and Kinji was singing the song as he was transforming. Nagi backed up as he and his army were cautious of the situation as they were unaware of their enemies' abilities and full potential in battle-

"Who you want to become, what you see in your dreams

You can't ask anyone for help

Try, sometimes there's kindness we bare our fangs at

When there's something we want to protect

The world will change, I know it, if you can overcome the pain

There's no time for doubt, you've gotta fight

The scenery will change, because you have the courage not to fear the sky

You can take off, looking for another you

Thinking of more excuses

Will you once more put the blame on something else?

Cry, it's because we get hurt and get passionate

That we live to the fullest

Tomorrow will change, more, if you can face these tears

There's no place to hide, now you've gotta fight

History will change, because from now one you've vowed to have no regrets

You can destroy the weak you and be reborn

The world will change, I know it, if you can overcome the pain

There's no time for doubt, you've gotta fight

The scenery will change, because you have the courage not to fear the sky

You can take off, looking for another you"

-Kinji would transform into a giant golden armoured Scorpion that had two tails, four armed limbs with pincers and eight eyes on the front as the giant arachnid seemed extremely mechanical and it was protected by a magical shield-

Nagi: This world is full of surprises. -He said as he would pull out a pocket watch from the back of his pocket and saw the time as he would back up with his army- This battle is not mine to finish, but it is certainly one to mark. -He said as he would freeze the ground that Kinji stood on and freeze Kinji's six legs as Nagi and his army turned back and jumped into a large black portal that was behind Nagi- My fate does not lie here, boy, but you are certainly strong but nowhere near my level. -He said as he jumped back and into the portal as the portal disappeared and the clouds would start to clear up as the sun was seen-

Chris: The sun is out..

Kinji: Um...Chris-chan? -His voice was heard as he was speaking through a microphone-

Chris: Hmm? What's up?

Kinji: A little help? -He said as his giant armour was trying to get out of the ice-

Chris: -She sighed and walked over to Kinji's giant form and had a few of his bots help get the man out of the ice- Sure sure..

-Moments later, back at the base of S.O.N.G. Kinji was in the medical bay with a medical bot as he was getting checked up while Chris was accompanying him with Genjuuro and Logan inside-

Genjuuro: So that's why we couldn't detect the area, huh? The ice barrier was blocking us from even getting close or monitoring the place.

Logan: And what about Okinawa?

Genjuuro: Can't seem to contact anyone there at the moment, but from the looks on the satellites, the place seems fine.

Logan: Let's hope so, nothing has been the same ever since Shan was gone.

Chris: You can say that again. The ice jerk just disappeared into a portal like Shan and any evidence that the bots tried to find were completely erased after he left.

Genjuuro: It disappeared?

Chris: Like an illusion, heavy body parts and limbs that the bots had taken from the corpses of the monsters had disappeared on their bare hands and they were unable to trace any DNA signature from anything.

Genjuuro: That's odd.. What is your opinion on this, Kinji-kun?

Kinji: I do have a theory about the iceman.

Logan: Oh? You think that he's not from our universe, right?

Kinji: Eh? H-How did you know?

Logan: Just a hunch. I was thinking of a theory as well.

Kinji: R-Right, well anyway, as what Logan said and I had thought, I'd assume that he wasn't part of our universe, perhaps someone from a different dimension from ours.

Chris: A more stronger world?

Kinji: I think the word "harsher" may be more fitting.

Genjuuro: "Harsher"? Why's that?

Kinji: His tactics and fighting techniques showed me that he fights like it is the end of the world and his army seemed too sinister to exist normally too.

Logan: What did they look like?

Kinji: Animals or mythical creatures you'd see from books and fairy tales like Minotaurs, Centaurs and those sort of creatures.

Logan: Were they powerful?

Kinji: They are naturally strong but they're not as powerful as the Alpha-Gammas, but I they are extremely ferocious, so that makes them really violent.

Logan: Aggressive beasts, huh? I'll try to investigate this, for now, I'd like you to get some rest.

Kinji: That was the plan, but good luck to ya.

Logan: Do make sure that Chris tends to your wounds. -He said as he would smirk at the two and leave the room as Chris blushed madly and crossed her arms as she looked away from Kinji as the blonde male would blush lightly and chuckle. Genjuuro watched Logan leave and would turn back to Kinji and Chris as he seemed worried-

Kinji: What's up, Commander?

Genjuuro: Ah it's nothing...

Chris: Doesn't seem like "nothing", what's wrong?

Genjuuro: I can't put my finger on it but it seems like Logan-kun is hinding something from us and I do not like it.

Chris: Well I guess that's normal for everyone. Nobody except Shirabe and Kirika trusts him.

Genjuuro: I do hope that he really is on our side.

-Back with Logan, the male headed down to the Colony and went into a tall dark building and as Logan entered the building, he saw the large number of floors that reached up to the ceilings as they were roughly 100 layers of sectors within the building, Logan was within the Archives building-

Logan: Carol, lead me in on this, will ya?

"Hold on, what are you looking for?" -Carol's voice was heard as she was speaking to Logan through their telepathic powers-

Logan: Any weaponry archives that I can use and information of any known powerful being that is known to exist. Knowing Kinji, I am quite certain that he has faced quite a number of enemies in the past.

"Indeed he has, and he's no pushover either." -Carol said-

Logan: Anyone you'd like me to look into?

"During our space travels, apart from the Xenos called "Melodians", there was another species of aliens that were quite powerful and were known to have conquered worlds in the past, but were extincted by the Big Bang." -Carol said to Logan as the man would then use his gear to float around the archives-

Logan: Got a name for the race?

"Seraphim."

Logan: A goddess? Deity? That does not sound pleasing.

"They were a powerful and intelligent alien race that dominated the galaxy with their advance technology and massive weapons of war, they were the lords of the galaxy before the Alpha-Gamma had existed along with the existence of Earth."

Logan: But any information about their technology?

"There are only a few shards of their old destroyed cruisers and machines, I am currently analysing them in the lab right now."

Logan: Excellent work, Carol. Once we are able to decipher its language and technology, we can begin our expansion and together, we will be unstoppable.

"What of the others?"

Logan: They will either support us or fight against us.

"Logical reason but fair enough. Well alright, I'll get back to my task then, I'll leave you to yours?" -Carol asked-

Logan: Indeed you will and once return back to the base, I'll be sure to present you a reward.

"I'll have to work even harder then!" -She said in a happy and confident tone as the two stopped communicating and would continue with their own work-

Logan: Search log, Seraphim. -He said to the nano computer in front of him that was on the wall, a large mechanical claw would appear from the top of the ceiling as it reached down to the layers of information and took down a single file that had roughly twenty pages of information about the Seraphim. The claw passed the notes to the man as he would take the notes and examine them-

"Text Log 0928. Day 18 of our Space mission. I've recently discovered a planet that was formed with natural plant life just like Earth's but the raw materials of the planet are completely different from ours. This planet uses a certain type of alloy that is much tougher than Platinum and Titanium combined and Carol had also reported a finding of a few machine-like parts around the planet which seemed to have been left behind for hundreds to thousands of years by someone or something.." -The text log was read in Kinji's voice as Logan was reading it quietly and was studying it-

Logan: The more I look into these so-called "Seraphim" the more fascinating it becomes! But these small details and bits of information that Kinji had wrote down about these Aliens are quite pointless, nothing here explains about their creation nor their existence and technology. I need to know more...I need more information or this planet will never evolve. If they were around the universe before the "Big Bang", they may have created more life than anyone else to begin with and perhaps they could be actual Gods from the past but something else created the Big Bang and eliminated their existence...

-Moments later, back outside the base within the city in a nearby cafe, the sight of Shirabe, Kirika, Serena and Soran were seen together as the four young teenagers were having lunch together as they had finished their classes early for the day-

Soran: So how's your relationship with Logan-san? -He asked Shirabe-

Shirabe: -She was blushing slightly and was looking away from the others as she was sipping on her drink through a straw as the sight of a little smile could be seen from the side-

Kirika: She seems happy desu! I mean, Logan is such a nice person after all desu~

Shirabe: Mm! -She turned and looked at Kirika as she nodded excitedly in agreement-

Serena: I have something that I must say... Regarding Logan-san.. -She said as everyone then turned their attention to Serena-

Kirika: What is it desu?

Serena: I may not be a Symphogear user anymore but I'll be keeping my distance from Logan-san from now on.

Kirika: W-Why?

Serena: I fully respect the man, do not get me wrong but I do not trust him.

Kirika: But he saved your life once desu!

Serena: I know! That is why I cannot trust him.

Kirika: I-I don't understand desu..

Serena: Deep down, I believe that he is planning something big and something mischievous and evil at the same time.

Kirika: What evidence do you have desu?

Serena: It's just a feeling I've been getting ever since Nee-san got my relic.

Shirabe: -She put her drink down onto the table and look at Serena with a serious look on her face- Are you saying that I should break up with him?

Serena: It is your own decision, Shirabe-san, but I am just saying that he may be a dangerous person to be with, especially after what had happened with Shan and him.

Shirabe: What do you mean?

Serena: He was suppose to die from that powerful blast that he created to kill the God of Spirits, but he still lived and got himself a new and more powerful body and made a new Gear armour for himself.

Shirabe: What is your point?

Soran: Serena's point is, you are dating a man who is toying with life itself. Not someone who you should be hanging out with.

Kirika: How is that a problem?!

Soran: One does not simply come back to life, three times in a row after facing death multiple times, if you keep avoiding death, you will suffer the most in the future.

Kirika: That is just a tale desu, it's not true desu!

Soran: And how would you know?

Kirika: W-Well that's...

Shirabe: So you're saying that he's a bad guy then?

Serena: Rather than just a bad guy, I think he won't give up his life just yet, not until he has completed whatever he plans on doing..

Shirabe: I see, well thanks for the opinion then. -She said as she would then finish her drink, put a bit of cash onto the table, grabbed her school bag and left the cafe without saying anything else after that-

Kirika: Shirabe... -She was worried for her friend as she wanted to reach out to her but Soran held Kirika's hand, telling her to not chase after Shirabe- B-But...

Soran: She must understand that we are telling her the truth, whatever Logan is doing, it could either be bad or good for any one of us.

Kirika: But don't you feel bad for her?! Y-You were practically insulting the man she loves desu!

Serena: I'm sorry but she needs to face it! We cannot lie to her!

Kirika: Desu...

-Shirabe headed to the base and had cold dark eyes that showed signs of her being upset, she had a murderous aura around her as she would walk into the base of S.O.N.G and went to find Logan-

Shirabe: He's not a bad person... I'll prove to you...To all of you..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

A dark and yandere type Shirabe is a reference to Symphogear SVX.


	14. Chapter 14:- Dark Side

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 14:- Dark Side

Theme song: METANOIA - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Lasting Song - Ayahi Takagaki

-The sight of Shirabe was seen walking down large open room that was filled with thousands of Kinji's bots as she was heading straight to the building that is up ahead, the archives. She stood at the entrance as the door would open up and she would then enter the building and upon entering the large building, she saw the sight of Logan sitting on top a tall and thick stack of books and notes as the man was reading and without looking, Logan sense Shirabe's presence and called out to her as he was reading-

Logan: I'm surprised you knew where I was.

Shirabe: You're a very curious person after all, so I just guessed.

Logan: Very accurate guessing, I'd have to say so myself.

Shirabe: But anyway, what are you doing?

Logan: I am looking for some information about these creatures called "Seraphim", heard of them?

Shirabe: Not in the slightest but why do you care so much about them?

Logan: Well, they are an ancient race of Aliens that said to have exist before the Big Bang came and they were the dominant species in the galactic universe.

Shirabe: And that has something to do with your current job?

Logan: As a matter of fact, it does. I am trying to change the Lotus Empire's technology level, so that Earth can further evolve.

Shirabe: What do you mean?

Logan: Ever since Shan's death, the Earth along with the entire universe slowly changed, this includes other dimensions and timelines as well, I'd like to avoid certain death or extinction, so I came up with a plan to change the entire ecosystem of Earth and the universe, and once my plan is completed, the Human race will soon be able to expand its species into space, furthering our knowledge of everything within the universe and will soon control everything.

Shirabe: C-Control everything?

Logan: Yes, the initiative of this plan is to start a Galactic Conquest.

Shirabe: Just to evolve Humanity?

Logan: That and a few other things too.

Shirabe: Like what? -She was getting cautious as she was beginning to see why Soran and Serena did not trust Logan as Shirabe was about to reach for her pendant-

Logan: Well, I remembered when we were kids, you'd always tell me that you would have dreams of heading to the moon, so I was thinking of bringing you there, once we're done with all of this. -He said with a soft and heartwarming smile on his face as he was holding a file on his hand and as he smiled at Shirabe, the girl couldn't help but skip a heartbeat as she blushed madly and was touched by what he said as she then forgot everything that she was just thinking about-

Shirabe: Oh Logan... -She said softly as she walked up to the man and hugged him tightly and wrapped her arms around his body and planted her face right onto his stomach as the male was surprised by the sudden hug as he tilted his head in confusion-

-In a large open space traditional Japanese home, the sight of Kazanari Tsubasa was seen in the garden as she was wearing a training kimono and was holding onto a dark silver katana and was facing one of Kinji's sparring bots-

Tsubasa: Ease...The mind... -She said to herself softly as she had her eyes closed and was holding onto her sword with two hands as the tip of the blade was facing towards the sky. She would open her eyes quickly and then aim the tip of the blade at the bot in front of her as the sparring bot would split its two arms into four and was holding onto four swords as he would slouch downwards and aim its blades at Tsubasa- I am an unbreakable blade, I am the sword that saves lives. You cannot break me! -She said as she charged towards the bot as the machine would walk towards Tsubasa and attack her as its four-arms were overpowering Tsubasa. From the inside of the house, Ogawa was watching Tsubasa train as he was bedridden- My songs will save lives! -She shouted loudly as she kicked the bot's stomach and slashed its arms off and stabbed it in the chest as she defeated it. After defeating the bot, she held her sword tightly and withdrew it as she was sweating under the heat and would breath heavily as she turned back and walked towards the house and sat down beside Ogawa-

Ogawa: You did a fantastic job there!

Tsubasa: No...I still need more training, that's not even Kinji's strongest bots..

Ogawa: Well it was certainly strong enough to push you back for a few minutes.

Tsubasa: Perhaps, but anyway, how are you?

Ogawa: I'm fine, Kinji-san said that I just need a bit of rest and I'll be back on my feet in no time.

Tsubasa: Well that is good to hear.

Ogawa: Oh and how are you taking your job with Shirabe-san? Any comments that you'd like to add?

Tsubasa: Nothing much, it's an interesting and fun job to do, but Tsukuyomi can be very tensed when she's overthinking.

Ogawa: Overthinking? Like what?

Tsubasa: I'm not too sure, she is like a closed book that can never be opened. She's unpredictable and extremely quiet about her life, so there is nothing much that I can say about her.

Ogawa: Maybe she just misses her boyfriend?

Tsubasa: Eh? Boyfriend? She has one?

Ogawa: You did not know? It's been around ever since Logan-san came back.

Tsubasa: Who's the man that she is dating?! Fujitaka?

Ogawa: I would like to call the police if he was dating her but no, it's not him.

Tsubasa: Then who is it then?

Ogawa: Logan-san himself. He's her boyfriend.

Tsubasa: Logan? That is...A little surprising?

Ogawa: You're not certain now are you?

Tsubasa: It's hard to believe that the two are together.

Ogawa: I can make a call right now if you'd like.

Tsubasa: Please don't, we don't want to cause trouble.

Ogawa: Good point.

Tsubasa: But I do have one concern.

Ogawa: What is it?

Tsubasa: I haven't been seeing Carol and Lucas around lately.

Ogawa: Perhaps Carol went into hiding while Lucas is avoiding contact with everyone?

Tsubasa: Well I hope so..

-Back in the underwater base with Carol and Lucas, the two were watching their new lifeforms being made-

Carol: A Werewolf, a Cyborg and a...What was it called again?

Lucas: Vampire.

Carol: Ah yes, a Vampire, but why all the effort to create them?

Lucas: I am not too sure, perhaps Logan has an idea of his dominance over the Humans.

Carol: By using super-powered Dolls?

Lucas: Maybe? The Dolls are much more stronger than Kinji's machines after all.

Carol: Indeed they are, but we lack the numbers in comparison to the machine army.

Lucas: This is just the start of our Revolution, my creator.

Carol: Hmm? I beg your pardon?

Lucas: From this day on, our lives will no longer be the same. The Lotus Empire will soon control the Galactic Universe and the Gods will bow before us. -He said as he turned to Carol as his eyes glowed brightly. Carol was shocked to see Lucas show such pride as she took a step back and her Autoscorers behind her were on guard in case Lucas attacked, but the man turned back to look at the tubes in front of him- But...It is still too early to announce the world of our plans, do you not think so?

Carol: Y-Yes...You are correct.. -She turned to look at the tubes as well as she glances over to Lucas and was somewhat afraid of the man as she found him extremely unpredictable-

-Seconds later, the door behind the two would open up as a black armoured android with its red coloured armour design would appear as both Carol and Lucas turned to the machine-

Carol: What is it?

Android: We have been ordered to speed up our advancement by Lord Logan.

Carol: Speed up the plan? But we cannot accelerate the creations!

Android: This is a direct order from Lord Logan.

Carol: But I...

Android: To avoid the enemy knowing of our plans, we must make the first move on them.

Carol: Fair enough.. -The android left as Carol turned her attention to the monitor in front of her as she began accelerating the production rate of the bodies in front of her- What is going on with Logan?

Lucas: It is a precaution, just do as you are told.

Carol: Tsk! Operation Dark Side isn't going the way I thought it would go..

Lucas: Nothing is perfect, Carol.

Carol: I know..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The words known as "Dark Side" was used in Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX. An older and original series that took place before this reboot. Dark Side was once a module that altered the male Gear users to have their armours altered and boosted with greater power. It was similar to an Ignite module but was much more dangerous.


	15. Chapter 15:- A Weak Flame

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 15:- A Weak Flame

Theme song: REBELLION - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: エデン - Nana Mizuki

"A Burning Soul that does not extinguish from the sight of darkness nor from the face of evil. It is just pure justice and miracle, it is the light of our world." -Kinji said as he was reading a text in one of the archives in his office as Tsubasa was with him-

Kinji: This text you brought is really odd, what's the point of this anyway?

Tsubasa: I am not too sure but my father asked me to bring this to you, he said that you might know the answer to the riddle.

Kinji: Hold the phone, this is a riddle?! I thought it was some cool quote or something that your family wrote in the past.

Tsubasa: Perhaps but maybe it also means something else.

Kinji: Fair enough. But the term "Burning Soul", I don't understand, what does it mean?

Tsubasa: I apologise but I am not too sure as well.

Kinji: Ugh, I'll try and solve this later but I have a favour to ask you, Tsubasa-chan.

Tsubasa: What is it?

Kinji: Considering that Jinichi is back from the dead and is even more stronger than he was before and that Nakano Sanou is still out there, I have high hopes that we'll lose this fight.

Tsubasa: What?! W-Why is that?

Kinji: I believe that we will get betrayed by a few of our colleagues.

Tsubasa: Like who?

Kinji: Logan and possibly Shirabe-chan and Carol-chan

Tsubasa: I understand Logan and Carol but why Tsukuyomi?

Kinji: Shirabe-chan's loyalty and love for Logan seems quite questionable and it troubles me to see that she seems willing enough to do anything he wants, even kill her own allies for his sake.

Tsubasa: I see your point but what are the odds of us getting betrayed during such dire times like these?

Kinji: Odds are high, considering that we are distracted with these two Gods, we have to deal with a traitorous immortal who has a powerful army hidden somewhere and has a Gear that is so powerful that even your Symphogear and our Sonicgears stand no chance against it.

Tsubasa: But what makes you think he'll actually betray us? What if he isn't planning to do that?

Kinji: Then I'll support him but he's been acting overly too suspicious ever since he came back, this includes Lucas as well, the boy has not been seen in over a week now too.

Tsubasa: I understand, should I inform the others?

Kinji: Only Serena-chan and Soran knows of this, I'll tell the Commander and Chris about this, I hope that you can let Maria and Kanade-chan know?

Tsubasa: Leave them to me, but what about your sister?

Kinji:...Kirika-chan...I think we'll leave her out for now, I worry that she might actually like Logan and have a sort of belief in him and if we disregard her for that, she may betray us.

Tsubasa: I see, then I'll inform the two as you said.

Kinji: Please do. -He said with a concerned smile on his face as Tsubasa smiled back and left the office. After Tsubasa left, the man sighed and leaned back onto his chair- Of all things, why must our enemies be even more powerful than us...? -He asked himself as he was stressed from his work as he then heard the sound of vibrations as he turned and looked over at his table and saw the sight of his phone ringing as it was Chris calling him- Chris-chan? She rarely calls me.. -He picked up the phone and answered- Yolo?

Chris: Kinji!

Kinji: What's up? Something wrong? You'd never call me.

Chris: Get your ass over here to my place! Now!

Kinji: What? Why?

Chris: Just get over-AHHH! -She creamed and panicked as she dropped her phone and the signal was cut-off-

Kinji: Eh?! Chris-chan?! Chris-chan! Oh god.. -He got up from his seat and grabbed his coat as he ran out of his office and headed straight to Chris' apartment-

-Moments later once Kinji reached Chris' apartment, he rang the doorbell but did not receive an answer, the man was getting worried as he would reach out to the doorknob in front of him but before he did, he heard the sound of screaming from the inside along with gunshots, the man panicked as he quickly pulled the door open and ran in as he went to check on the girl-

Kinji: Chris-chan!

Chris: Ahh! Bastard flew towards my face! -She yelled loudly as she was in her Symphogear armour-

Kinji: Eh? C-Chris-chan?!

Chris: What?! Oh! Kinji! Great, you're here! Help me out! -She threw one of her guns at Kinji as the man grabbed the gun and held onto it and looked at the girl- There's a few cockroaches here! Those bastards think that they can get away from me!

Kinji: You called me for this?

Chris: Yeah! This is a huge problem! If those things started to lay eggs, they'll swarm my apartment!

Kinji: Why not just keep your apartment clean and eat properly?

Chris: I do keep it clean you dimwit! -A roached appeared before her feet as Chris looked down and screamed as she fired a shot onto the floor and killed one of the roaches- Aha! I got you! -One flew past Chris' head as the girl screamed in terror and fired her shots towards the ceiling-

Kinji: C-Calm down! You could destroy the entire building!

Chris: -She gasped after hearing what Kinji said- That's it! You're a genius, Kinji!

Kinji: W-What..?

Chris: I'll blast the place and they won't be able to survive the destruction!

Kinji: WHAT?! You can't do that!

Chris: Watch me! -She transformed her pistols into gattling guns and unloaded her missile launchers as Kinji grabbed her- Let go of me! These disgusting things need to be purged!

Kinji: Yes! Yes! I understand! But you will hurt everyone within the building!

Chris: They can just evacuate!

Kinji: No! Calm down, girl! Let's go have some pasta!

Chris: Eh? N-Now..?

Kinji: Yes..

Chris: But what about the cockroaches?

Kinji: Leave the extermination and purging to my bots, they'll clean this place up in no time.

Chris: R-Really..?

Kinji: Yes, now don't worry, just deactivate your armour and let's go and get some food, alright?

Chris: But I...

Kinji: Chris-chan, it's fine. Trust me.

Chris: A-All right... -She said as she deactivated her armour and walked out of the apartment while holding onto Kinji's hand as a group of Kinji's bots appeared outside of the apartment and after the two left, the bots entered the apartment and began cleaning and exterminating the pests-

Kinji: Wanna go eat?

Chris:...Sure... -She said as she was holding onto Kinji's hand as she nodded and followed his lead as the two would head down from the apartment complex and went to a nearby family restaurant-

-As the two were in a restaurant, Chris was drinking her soda while Kinji watched her. There was silence between the two as Kinji would then speak out to her-

Kinji: Chris-chan, can I tell you something?

Chris: Hmm?

Kinji: Have you ever been to the Shrine of Amatsu in Nagoya?

Chris: The Shrine? No, why?

Kinji: Well, there's a tale of a man with great power that had the name "Amatsu", he had slain Yamato-no-Orochi from awakening and saved Japan and the entire world from the serpent.

Chris: And you're telling me this, because...?

Kinji: I think we can learn a thing or two on how we can defeat Nakano Sanou along with Jinichi if we look into this.

Chris: But it's just a fairy tale, a story, we don't even know if even true or not, you idiot.

Kinji: I guess but it wont hurt to at least try, right?

Chris: Well...No but I still think it doesn't make any sense, how can we even defeat a deity just by going through all of this?

Kinji: Science always help~ -He said with a smile on his face as the waitress came by with the plate of spaghetti and place it in front of Chris. After the waitress left, Chris started eating the spaghetti as Kinji watched and continued on thinking of a plan to defeat Sanou. As he was overly focused, Chris tapped on his arm lightly and fed him a fork full of spaghetti, the blonde male was taken aback from seeing Chris sharing her food as he would then simply smiled and accepted her offer and take a bite off of her fork- There's one other thing that you should know.

Chris: Hmm? -She looked up at Kinji in front of her as she had her mouth filled with pasta and her lips covered in sauce-

Kinji: Regarding Shirabe-chan, Carol-chan and Logan. Please be careful around the three.

Chris: Why is that?

Kinji: I get the feeling that they'll betray us very soon.

Chris: But Shirabe? Why her?

Kinji: Overly too loyal and loving towards her boyfriend.

Chris: Ah, I see your point then. But we haven't been in contact with Coral in awhile.

Kinji: That's why I'm worried that she might do something unnecessarily bad.

Chris: Retaliate us and attack? What are the odds of that happening? If she did that, she'll have a big problem against the emo kung fu fighter.

Kinji: You mean Hibiki-chan? I guess so but we can never be too careful.

Chris: I agree. I'll try and watch Shirabe in school then. Did you tell your sister?

Kinji: No, I fear that she might not take it too well..

Chris: Good call.

-Back in the base under the pacific ocean, an alarm was heard within the base as the ground and the entire base was shaking from explosions as the entire base was under alert. A song could be heard as it was Carol singing the song "Senkin Dur da Blá" as she was in her faust robe in her child form, she was fighting against Lucas as the male was in his Vastatogear armour-

"Ah, the canon leading to the end is so sweet

Let the gospel of slaughter be spread together with blood I throw up

I'll dissect everything to the molecular level

And sever any rebellion forever

RuLuRiRa...The universe tilts

RuLuRiRa...The sun freezes

Genocide and genocide

'til not even a drop of blood is left

With hatred and power it tears you apart

Tremble in fear of the love song to break the world apart

I swore to kill the miracles

I'll burn up all the atoms of my memories

If I intoxicate myself with frenzy even that gentle smile

Will be brought to oblivion in a song to destroy the world

I do see love not

I know love not

I shall bring love to end

Ah, I touched it faintly and gently

That gentle and warm palm of your hand

I can't even recall the name

My heart has withered completely

RuLuRiRa...A requiem of hellfire

RuLuRiRa...It spins and dances

Genocide and genocide

Everything that pulses and beats

Everything that is alive

Will be brought down from the stairway to salvation

Nothingness is the only peaceful paradise

What can I do but believe in that?

I'll expose and extol the providence of all creation

With my music enshrined in 0s and 1s

I'll torment love

I'll trample on love

As a compensation for having loved

RuLuRiRa...Disappear...End...

RuLuRiRa...Be discarded...Die...

Genocide and genocide

'til not even a drop of tears is left

I'll squeeze out a catastrophic roar

And deny and burn everything from its foundations

I swore to kill the miracles

I'll burn up all the atoms of my memories

If I intoxicate myself with frenzy even that gentle smile

Will be brought to oblivion in a song to destroy the world

Those days where I loved

Those days I loved

Through my love be brought to rest"

Carol: I won't let you use these dolls for the purpose of murdering innocent lives!

Lucas: To create the ultimate being and the strongest world, the weak must be sacrificed for the strong!

Carol: You have no humanity in you..!

Lucas: I was never born a Human to begin with.

-The two would jump towards each other as they clashed and fought-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The term "Burning Soul" and the Shrine of "Amatsu" is a connective story to the fan fiction known as Demon Slayer: Flaming Soul.


	16. Chapter 16:- The Very Awakening

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 16:- The Very Awakening

Theme song: REBELLION - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: エデン - Nana Mizuki

-The sight of Carol along with her Autoscorers would face against Lucas and the androids as they were all pointing weapons at each other-

Carol: I highly doubt that Logan will accept the idea of killing to dominate this world!

Lucas: Are you that certain that he doesn't wish for death to gain what he wants?

Carol: What do you mean?

Lucas: He will do anything to get what he wants, so be it be death to the innocents.

Carol: I am fully aware of that but I believe that he will choose a different path than go through the path of a murderer to achieve his goal.

Lucas: You are naive, Carol Malus Dienheim. Do you think it is that simple to change the heart of someone who has been killing innocent people as his daily job in life..?

Carol: -After hearing what Lucas said, she gasped as she recalled that Logan was the leader of the "Red Nova", an organisation of murder and assassination- Red Nova...

Lucas: Yes... The Red Nova was made to kill those who deserve to die! It is not a sense of justice, it is because it is Logan's dream to kill and to keep on killing!

Carol: N-No! You're speaking nonsense! -She said as she casted multiple magic circles around her and was about to blast Lucas but before she did, the door of the room would open up as Logan showed up with his hands behind his back. The man would smile as he entered the room and would look at the two- L-Logan..

Lucas: Master... What brings you here at this time?

Logan: Our new allies. -He turned as he revealed to them the sight of four girls. One of them had long sharp eyes, another was tall and had dark skin, the third was short and had wolf-like ears at the top of her head and the other was none other than Kohinata Miku-

Carol: K-Kohinata and the dolls..?

Lucas: As expected of our Master, he is capable of doing anything.

Carol: How did you get the dolls ready?! They weren't supposed to be ready until the next two months!

Logan: With science and planning, anything is possible, my dear Carol.

Carol: -She then gasped as her eyes widened in complete shock as she took a few steps back- Y-You used "it"...Didn't you?

Logan: Hmm?

Carol: The Curse of the Galaxian...

Logan: Ah that~ Yes, yes I did. -He said with a smile on his face as it showed his intention to use his powers-

Carol: You could die from using its Alien powers on them..

Logan: It was a risk worth taking and I won the bet too, so it's a win-win for both sides.

Carol: You're insane. You've become a madman..

Logan: No, you're wrong. I've always been like this ever since I was used as an experimentation toy by those bastards. -He said as his eyes glowed- I wish to fully avenge my past by killing those who look up at themselves too greatly. That means people like Akatsuki Kinji, Nakano Sanou and many others will fall.

Carol: Logan...What happened to you?

Logan: Nothing has changed, Carol. This has always been my personality.

Carol: Then you better start changing.

Logan: Or what?

Carol: You'll regret it. -She took out a small glass pill that was coloured in red as she would drop it on the floor as it created a portal for herself along with the Autoscorers and brought them all out of the underwater base and had teleported right at the base of S.O.N.G.-

Lucas: What is the plan?

Logan: I found Nakano Sanou and Jinichi, we're heading out to kill them this instant.

Lucas: Their location..?

Logan: The Moon.

Lucas: I will prepare the androids.

Logan: Do that then. Vanessa, I want you to begin the factories' productions and create the army, knowing Carol, she will seek help from the Symphogear users and when she does, it will be war.

Vanessa: Of course, Master. -She said as she bowed and exited the room-

Logan: Elsa, Millaarc, Miku. I have a special task for the three of you and you cannot fail this first mission of yours.

Elsa: What is it?

Logan: Pick her up and bring her to me. -He said as he gave the wolf girl an image of Shirabe. Elsa would stare at the picture and sniff it as her eyes changed and sharpened- Now go! -He said as the Vampire and the wolf girl along with Miku would then run out of the room as Logan would grin as his eyes glowed in multiple colours- Let the hunt begin. -He said as he exited the room as the androids would follow him-

-Back in the base of S.O.N.G. Carol was in the operations room with Genjuuro and all of the other Gear users as Carol was informing them of their new enemy-

Chris: He has begun to start a war?!

Carol: No doubt about it! He has awoken three powerful dolls with monstrous powers, it won't be long till they arrive and when they do, there will be casualties..

Tsubasa: Why can't you stop him?

Carol: He wields the Galacticgear, there is no way for me to get it back. Despite that I have constructed that Gear for him, it is the world's most strongest weapon. He has the power to conquer galaxies..

Kinji: -He sighed and face palmed- Why did you even think of making such a broken Gear for him in the first place?

Carol: I didn't expect him to turn on me and everyone else, okay?!

Genjuuro: Then everyone needs to get ready for battle!

Hibiki: What about Miku?

Soran: She's not with us!

Maria: What?! Where is she?!

Soran: I don't know but I had assumed that she was here with you guys!

Carol: Ah...About that..

Tsubasa: What is it?

Carol: Kohinata has switched sides.

Soran: What..?

Carol: Logan has taken full control over her and she teamed up with him...

Soran: You're lying! -He shouted as he lost his cool and walked up to Carol and lifted the girl's collar up as he glared at her, Hibiki ran up to Soran and placed her hands on his shoulders as she was trying to calm him down while the others were also doing the same but Shirabe was at the far back with Kirika as she was holding her hands together-

Shirabe: Logan... -She began to worry as she was shaking but Kirika would hold onto her hand to calm her down- Kiri-chan..

Kirika: It'll be fine desu..Logan won't do anything bad desu!

Shirabe: Y-Yeah...You're right!

-The alarm rang loudly as the entire base was lighten in red-

Genjuuro: What's happening?!

Ogawa: The base has been infiltrated!

Carol: They're here...

Kinji: Already?! Tsk! -He would then press on the communicator on his arm as he would contact his army but the lights went out and the entire city of Japan lost its power and electricity- What the hell?!

Chris: The power went out!

-In Logan's base, Vanessa was sitting in front of a computer monitor-

Vanessa: Manual overriding over the country's entire power grid is as easy as learning how to walk.

-Back with the Symphogear users-

Kinji: Battle formation! -Everyone would try to activate their armours but got attacked in the darkness as the androids attacked the girls and the guys along with the guards within the darkness while Milaarc captured Shirabe and took her away while she was unconscious. The lights came back on a minute after Shirabe was taken away-

Kirika: Agh...What the heck attacked us desu? Eh? Shirabe?! Shirabe! Where's Shirabe, Onii-chan?!

Kinji: I'm working on it! -He said as he was trying to locate her on his watch-

Fujikata: Multiple heat sources have been detected!

Genjuuro: What is it?!

Fujikata: Giant ships are coming out of the ocean and are heading straight for the moon!

Maria: The moon..?!

-Giant triangular shaped ships would float out of the water and fly straight to the moon. A total of twenty five giant ships were seen-

Fujikata: Something is entering the atmosphere...

Aoi: It's a living organism! -The monitor turned on and focused on the moving object that was flying towards the ships as it revealed to be Jinichi in his armour- Satoru L. Jinichi!

Genjuuro: Gear wielders! You must head out now! -Everyone nodded and quickly ran out of the base except Serena as she did not have any Gears on her-

Serena: Maria-nee-san...Please be careful out there..

-Outside within the city of Tokyo, the sight of Milaarc was seen flying above the city with Shirabe in her arms as the little girl was unconscious-

Milaarc: So far so good! Haha! Elsa, the rest is up to you!

Elsa: I was ready from the start. -She said as she waited at the entrance of the school as the Symphogear and Sonicgear users exited the base and arrived to the entrance of the school of Lydian and saw Elsa, they stopped and looked a the short girl with animal-like ears sitting on top of a black luggage-

Chris: Who the hell is this bitch?

Maria: She doesn't seem nice.

Kanade: You can say that again!

Kinji: Brace yourselves..

-A large number of androids appeared from the buildings surrounding the gear users as they were outnumbered by thousands-

Soran: Kinji-san, we could use your bots right about now..

Kinji: That'll take some time...Thanks to the blackout, they gotta reboot..

Elsa: You're not going to get through me. -Lucas would land in front of Elsa in his Vastato armour as the monster-like helm would open its mouth piece and roar at the group-

Tsubasa: Traitor..

Kirika: And I thought we could be friends desu!

-Soran would push all of his allies' aside and would stare at Lucas as his eyes glowed along with his hair as the gauntlets on his arms would start to change shape as it started emitting electricity on it-

Soran: You'll pay for lying to me!

Lucas: You are the fool for believing me from the very beginning.

Soran: Lucas! -He shouted as he and all of the other Gear users would charge into battle-

-Up in space as Logan's starships had entered space, Jinichi was being attacked by swarms of androids and fighters. Right behind the moon, a swarm of alien-like fighters appeared as Nakano Sanou appeared to be sitting on top one of the fighters as the swarm was heading towards the ships, the giant starships would aim their cannons and began firing plasmas at the enemy as they opened up hatches underneath the ships and launched out thousands to close to millions of black fighters towards Sanou's army and began attacking. Down from Earth, everyone and everything could see the lights of explosions in space as there was a massive battle right next to Earth. Logan along with Miku were in the bridge of the main flagship, it was the largest ship amongst all of the others and had a factory right inside of the giant transport as it was producing androids that could transform into fighters at a fast pace and was overpowering Sanou's army-

Logan: All we need to do is get this over with and get back down to Earth and handle the political situations down there as humane as possible, don't you agree, Miku?

Miku: Somewhat, but is this going to improve the world for Soran?

Logan: For the kid, definitely, trust me. Everything will be all right. Once we can kill God, we can do anything! And that would also mean that you could have your chance with Soran, Miku. -He said with his arms crossed as he smiled at Miku and the girl would smile back at the man as she seemed to support his ideals-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Logan's technology consists of 25 years of knowledge and advancement while Kinji only consisted of 15 years. Despite that Kinji has the numbers on his side, Logan's military technology far overpowers Kinji's army as Logan's technology was able to have their own personalities and independent system while Kinji has not reach that far yet.


	17. Chapter 17:- Our Last Hope

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Transcendence

勇気のある絶唱タ超越

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Chōetsu)

"Breaking the Limit to Transcend towards God's power!"

Chapter 17:- One Last Hope

Theme song: Gyakkō no Flügel (Ver.Sōyoku no Sirius) - Nana Mizuki, Minami Takayama

Ending Song: エデン - Nana Mizuki

Chris: Oi! Aren't you going to do anything about that! -She shouted at Kinji and pointed up at the sky as explosions could be seen in space-

Kinji: The artificial intelligence is down! I'm out of the server! -He tried to reconnect to his army on his watch but was unable to connect as he was being locked out of his own army-

Chris: W-What the hell is going on?!

Kinji: That bastard locked me out of my own army.. Not to mention, he just unleashed a powerful EMP blast that disabled everything, even our backup generators aren't starting!

Chris: Tsk! Then let's just head up there and stop him!

Kinji: You think we can?! -He got attacked from behind by a few Androids as Kinji drew out a blaster from his pocket and destroyed the android and would toss the body at the other enemies- We're vastly outnumbered here!

Kirika: Agh! -She yelled as she crashed landed into a wall and went unconscious as her gear would fade away. Kinji saw this as he panicked and ran towards his sister-

Kinji: Kirika-chan! -As he ran up to his sister and called out to her, the young girl was unconscious. Chris would run up to Kinji to check on the two siblings and as she stopped right behind Kinji, she was in shock to see Kinji standing up and walking past Chris, the girl was in shock to see the male in complete anger as she noticed that his armour was expanding and was getting larger as he walked by. Upon taking a few steps ahead, over hundreds of the androids would turn and look at Kinji and noticed that Kinji is now in a giant mechanical armour that is in a form of an armed machine. Kinji would begin singing as he was also playing the song "Target -akai shougeki-" and as he did, his armour was gaining power and the many other Gear users were also getting strength from his song-

Chris: Kinji...

"The globe is a darkening, striking story

The earth begins to turn full speed

It is helped by the servants of this paradise

Who have become known

Run through your heart

The slope's unmeasured and far away

Stand up! You're the brave man

The soaring target cannot be defeated

Blaze up! Go for regaining the forgotten tomorrow

The cause of the battle

Time has risen the limited energy

Which was sleeping in daily life; now it's being pulled through

Overheating running towards the rainbow

Up now, hazing and far away

Stand up! You're a soldier

The upcoming target cannot approach and run away

Blaze up! The fighting spirits dividing the road

Cannot hesitate the hot spark which flares

It feels like it's necessary to defend the dream angel

Who says it's possible to stand up to the slaves who seem to break through

Stand up! You're the brave man

The soaring target cannot be defeated

Blaze up! Go for regaining the forgotten tomorrow

The cause of the battle"

-Tsubasa along with Chris and Kanade were standing besides Kirika as they were protecting her while Kinji unleashed a barrage of missiles and laser beams from his entire mechanical body and went berserk on the enemy-

"TARGET MODULE" -Kinji shouted as his gold and black armour would stare down at Elsa-

Elsa: Grr! That machine is getting in the way of the Master's plans. -The sound of a mature female was heard singing from a distance as short blades of daggers would fly towards Elsa as she would dodge the attack and look up to see a girl with long pink hair as she was in bright white armour and she happened to be singing the song "Stand up! Ready!"- What?! I was not told of this Gear user!

"How many times have I cried? How many times have I broken down?

That (that) number (number)

Doesn't matter

Be it "pride" or fashionable accessories,

I don't need either (either), I'll become naked

My Friends (rivals) who clench their fists, carry swords

and ready their bow

Run ahead of me and show me the path

(Stand up) Tears

(Stand up) Sorrow

(Stand up) Pain

(Stand up) Sing so all of it

Turns into your strength！

For the sake of the true meaning of strength

Accept weakness and leap through the present

One thousand wounds are evidence

Of the one thousand times I didn't run away

I stood up again on the very day I was defeated

And accepted all of it

That I was myself and nobody else（Now, high and proud）

I'll prove it to the heavens!

After being knocked to the ground and discovering the taste of dirt

I realized

Just how high (high) the sky (sky) is...

I don't have any wings, so more than anyone

I'll run towards the top (top) I've longed for

A heart that embraces both the sun and the moon

Gives support to the tomorrow

It is the hand that faces and reaches for hope that

(Stand up) Dwells

(Stand up) Breathes

(Stand up) Weaves

(Stand up) Let's show it

Right here, my way of life！

If it's about going beyond one's limits

Everyone has already long surpassed them

It can't be measured with numbers

It is something beyond a miracle

Pierce through in my own way

Protect through in my own way

That's the determination of the silver arm (I'll risk my life)

For the sake of bonds！

Cry...cry...

Cry until you've dried up completely

(Stand up) And this drenched

(Stand up) Heart that has become

(Stand up) Heavy

(Stand up) Sing the song of the warrior!

For the sake of the true meaning of strength

Accept weakness and leap through the present

One thousand wounds are evidence

Of the one thousand times I didn't run away

Now, with this courage that follows through

Now, with this strength I've seized

I'll prove it to the heavens!

I'll prove it to my dreams!

That I'm myself and nobody else!"

-Maria launched a combined attack with Kinji as the male would transform his robotic form into an armoured tank as Tsubasa and Kanade along with Chris would follow as they rode on top of the tank while Hibiki and Soran were facing off against Lucas. Kirika was taken inside by Ogawa as she was being carried in his arms. Inside the base, Serena was standing beside Genjuuro as she prayed and worry for them-

Genjuuro: Get the systems back on!

Aoi: Easier said than done, Sir! We got locked out! Seems like the entire base got shot by this EMP!

Genjuuro: Tch! What the hell are we supposed to do now?!

-Back up in space as there was a massive space battle between the two armies, both Logan and Miku watch the fighting from the bridge of the ship as they both had smiles on their faces. The large door behind them opened up as Milaarc would walk through the door as she was carrying Shirabe-

Milaarc: Master! I got you, your gift!

Logan: Excellent! Thank you. -As he thanked Milaarc, she would set the girl down in front of Logan as she had tied up Shirabe in rope and was holding onto her pendant as she would then pass it to Logan-

Shirabe: W-What's going on...? Logan? -She looked up to see the man as Logan was staring down at Shirabe with a big evil grin on his face-

Logan: Good Morning, my Dear~ Isn't this a lovely sight? -He said as he would show her the sight of the war in front of her- All of this just for you~

Shirabe: W-What are you saying?

Logan: I'll conquer this planet and then the entire universe and silence all other life forms to keep our peace.

Shirabe: O-Our peace?

Logan: That is correct! So be it if God wishes to end me, then I'll just move to a new body and end him instead! Hahahaha! -He began to laugh maniacally as his eyes glowed, when he turned to look back at Shirabe, he was shocked to see the girl in tears- W-What's wrong?

Shirabe: I-I thought you just wanted to have a peaceful and quiet life? I thought...I thought that you didn't wanat to fight anymore!

Logan: Oh that? I changed my mind and in order to reach my goal, I'm going to need your heart for that. -He said as he squatted down to the girl and stared into her eyes-

Shirabe: M-My heart?

Logan: Yes~ Your heart! The Galacticgear cannot operate to its fullest unless I break its Seal.

Shirabe: "Seal"...?

Logan: The Seal would be me losing the person I love and cherish the most, which means. You. -He said as he pointed and smirked at the girl-

-As Shirabe was in tears, she looked over to Miku and saw that Mku seemed distressed and shocked as well-

Logan: Allow me what the Galacticgear is able to do once its Seal is removed! I'll be able to create planets at my own will, take control of any living creature of my choice and even speak the language of the Void to get that damn voice out of my head!

Shirabe: The voice in your head?

Logan: Yeah. Everyday, every single goddamn day, I hear that man's voice! He speaks in a language that is neither Alien nor Human! It's the language of the Void! And now he is inside my head!

Shirabe: W-What do you mean?!

Logan: I don't know, it's hard to explain the details. Let's just say that I've been asked to take control of the Moon while those two idiots out there try to beat me. Even though I think we should be on the same side. -He said as he smiled and looked back out and as he showed his back to Shirabe, the girl's eyes widened as she was in complete shock and panic as she saw the very image of a tall male in bright white armour that has a long mace-like tail on his rear end, the image revealed itself to be Shan Vile Merkava.-

-Back down on Earth, after Elsa was defeated by Chris and Kinji, Vanessa came to assist but was immediately taken down by Tsubasa and Kanade as well as the two girls had passed out from fighting. The group would turn back to see the giant three-headed dragon fighting against both Hibiki and Soran-

Tsubasa: Should we not help them?

Kinji: No, this is their fight. Not ours, besides, we'd just get in their way.

-The song "KNOCK OUT!" was being sung by Hibiki as she would charge towards one of the machine heads and punched it powerfully-

"I still feel the shock of that day in my chest

Sending shock waves through me numerous times

(Tears roll down)

"I won't do this again"

I promise by clenching my fist

"There's a meaning behind my power"

Swiftly digging my heel into the ground,

I'll store all my power into this one punch for your smile

Ready (Ready)

Fight now (Fight now)

I'll take hold of what I love

(Knock out!) I desperately want to hear you

(Knock out!) Tell me "not to give up"

These hands that protect you will create our future

(Knock out!) Beyond our overlapping past

(Knock out!) And all these tears we shed

I'll be there to watch over you

(I will, You will!)

Finding the purpose of your life

(I will, You will!)

Hidden deep within you

I don't know how to deal with most these problems

All I know is that I gotta take them head on

(Honest heart)

But there's something else

You must know now

As the world spins around us

If we finally...hold hands

Our strength can take on anything

In a delicate manner

Ready (Ready)

Shake hands (Shake hands)

Let's embrace all that we love

(Knock out!) Don't be afraid to change yourself

(Knock out!) Just overcome the past

To understand what it means to "protect" as you grow older

(Knock out!) Beat down every last enemy

(Knock out!) For it's not just you

Who has to go beyond their limits

(I can, You can!)

Believe in what you have

(I can, You can!)

I'll show by the songs I sing

I sing for you

Just to see you smile

And until that day comes

Ready (Ready)

Fight now (Fight now)

I'll take hold of what I love

(Knock out!) I desperately want to hear you

(Knock out!) Tell me "not to give up"

To change my point of view on those I'm fighting

(Knock out!) Beyond our overlapping past

(Knock out!) And all these tears we shed

Let's move on together

(I trust, You trust!)

Now is the time to stand tall

(I trust, You trust!)

My love for you is too strong for me to lose"

-After destroying one head, Soran would head to the other head and break its jaw in half. The two would get together in the air as they looked down at the center head as it made a powerful sonic roar at the two but they were unafraid of it as they did a powerful combined kick together while holding hands and from the kick, their kick pierced through the dragon's head. Once they landed on the ground together, they combined the force of their most powerful punch together and attack from a distance in sync and as they punched the air, the blast would hit the giant beast's back, causing its entire internals to explode as they had killed Lucas-

Soran: That is for lying.

Hibiki: Soran... -The sound of a powerful and loud explosion could be heard from above as both Hibiki and Soran would look up at the sky as they saw the sight of the explosions in space- Shirabe-chan!

Soran: Tsk! We need to save her!

Kinji: i do hope you know that we can't get to space cus we don't have the powers nor the transport to do so..

Soran: Kinji.. -He turned his back and saw the blonde male approaching him with the other members- Then what should we actually do?

Kinji: There's nothing we can do..

... -There was a moment of silence for a brief moment until Tsubasa spoke out to the group-

Tsubasa: Well there is one way.

Soran: And what might that be?

Tsubasa: Kanade and I are the only ones that are able to activate our X-Drives for now, thanks to Kinji-kun's help.

Kinji: H-Hold up! I only made those for you two because you two had the strongest duet and are the strongest as a pair! I didn't make it so that you both would use it conveniently!

Kanade: We're well aware of that, but it's either we let Shirabe die out there or we go up there and fight.

Kinji: Kanade-chan...

Kanade: Akatsuki Kinji-kun..

Kinji: W-What?

Kanade: This may be the one last time...That I'll be able to see you.

Kinji: Huh? The hell you talkin' about?! -Kanade would slowly walk up to the blonde male as he'd blush slightly when she got close to him and would press her chest on his body and tip toed up to the blonde and kissed him on the lips- Mmm?! -From the kiss, everyone except Tsubasa was in complete shock to see Kanade make such a move on Kinji. Once Kanade pulled back from the man, she scratched her cheek lightly and chuckled as she blushed-

Kanade: Looks like I did it. Hehe~

Kinji: Y-You idiot...N-Now's not the time for that!

Kanade: But I made you blush, does that mean that I won?

Kinji: Hmph! -He looked to the side with his arms crossed as he would slowly put a finger on his lips-

Kanade: Tsubasa, let's go.

Tsubasa: I got your back, Kanade.

Kinji: W-Wait! What do you mean that this will be the only time you'll ever get to do that?!

Kanade: Oh? You want more?

Kinji: Wha-?! Th-That's not what I meant! -He blushed as he was being teased by Kanade as he noticed that both Kanade and Tsubasa were floating-

Kanade: You'll see soon enough, Kinji-kun~ -She said as she winked at the man as her gear along with Tsubasa's would begin to glow as the song "Gyakkō no Flügel" was heard as Kanade and Tsubasa sang the song together as their armours transformed into their X-Drive forms. The two would head up to space to save Shirabe while everyone watched them leave and as Kinji was staring at Kanade, he felt a light tug on his arm, he would turn to look to the side as he saw Chris holding onto his arm as she glared up at him-

Kinji: C-Chris-san...?

Chris: You've got a lot of explaining to do later, you jerk.

""Can you hear it...?" The dramatic music playing.

Let it sound out toward the sky!

Can you hear it...?" The pulsing heartbeat when a life starts.

Thrust your love into the air

That day, in the distance, when the stars became music

The season when hair sways in the wind, let's you and I make our heartbeats into a song.

With that, our dreams opened

Into a brand new world...

Yes, just believe. Let's make history with a light the likes even God hasn't seen.

A future flooded with light

Won't you fly there with us?

Wings stained with tears of just feeling

When it feels like you can't flap those wings anymore, make a wish

I'll hold that hand and add my strength to yours

When we're together, our singing hearts become wings.

The day when I understand will come, so

I will never... Forget.

And at that time, I will not forget

The way my heart was... When you smiled.

You and I can definitely, as one bird,

Holding hands like long ago,

Make a great leap across the big blue sky

So that's what I'm living for

Toward the light of a brand new day

Yes, just believe, a thousand years later or today, even if I'm reborn or change, I'll still want to sing

This warmth is so gentle

And I'll never let it go.

Just feeling. There's no such thing as fate.

This is my story, so I jump.

If you feel that you want to run away, just look at the stars.

Courage definitely shines bright, a singing star

That day, in the distance, when the stars became music

When I met you, it probably was already woven into legend

I'm not afraid of anything.

Let's go to a brand new world...

Yes, just believe. Let's make history with a light the likes even God hasn't seen.

A future flooded with light

Won't you fly there with us?

Wings stained with tears of just feeling

When it feels like you can't flap those wings anymore, make a wish

Melodies fuse and become a symphony

When we're together, our singing hearts become wings.

Let's go higher, even higher than the Sun."

-Up in space, on the Moon. Logan was seen stabbing his tails on Nakano Sanou's face as he killed the man and would turn to his ship as he saw two bright light heading towards him-

Logan: Oh? Company? -Jinichi appeared from behind as he was ready to strike Logan but Logan reacted quickly as he used his tails to grab Jinichi's face- I've seen how you fight for many years, it's easy to figure out your moves, Jinichi.

Jinichi: Release me!

Logan: Of this suffering? Sure thing! -He said in a humourous tone as he used the jaws of his tail to crush Jinichi's skull, thus killing him instantly and upon killing him, the enemy's army would begin to disappear as Logan laughed and stared at the two lights that were heading towards him- Now come to me. -With his arms wide open, his army would attack the two lights that were approaching him and as he listened closely in space, he realised that he could hear the sound of singing- What? Singing...?

-The song "Sōyoku no Wing Beat" was being sung as Logan's swarm of machines were getting torn apart in mere seconds. Logan's eyes widened in shock to see the sight of Tsubasa and Kanade together in their X-Drive form as they were charging towards him-

"We can fly anywhere in our sights

As long as we both have our wings

Now that I can finally hold your hand

I'll never let go

...I won't let go!

Memories like tragedy and pain

Can't be forgotten that easily

Haunting me in all my dreams

Like a thorn stuck in my heart

With the memories that we share

I'm reminded of those good times

Maybe it can just be us for today

Become who we used to be

And reconnect

All of those colors drain from our hourglass

Looking to the sky, I wonder "why...?"

Our time together can never be restored

The past

Cannot

Be changed

We won't let it control us again

Our song won't be tainted anymore

For music is embedded into our wings

I'll wait for you up here in the sky

Beyond the backlit stage

Let us sing

To the heavens

Convey our

Symphony

"Can't you hear it...?"

Our singing hearts

There is no such thing

As destiny

We'll show the world a miracle instead

"I'll never give up"

Are the words I believe in

One day I will find

The testimony that I wish to share

Even if you were to

Lose sight of your dreams

There was a story you used to tell

Remember who you used to be

Believe in yourself

Beyond the hills where the light shines

I'll sing once again

To the rainbow-colored field

I will

Leave

Behind

My heart to the one I know will carry on

Where is that song's melody coming from?

So long our wings can move together

The wind will guide us to what we seek

In a tomorrow, where our answers lay

Do what you must

To turn the tides

Follow through to

Find the meaning

Dance into your future

Singing star

Now is the time

To be yourself

Soar above the sea of sound

Now isn't the time to wonder "what if..."

Instead, cause of what we discovered

Let us greet each other with a smile

Because

We are

Together

We are able to achieve anything...!

We can fly anywhere in our sights

As long as we both have our wings

Now that I can finally hold your hand

I'll never let go

Whatever

Comes our way

We will

Overcome it

I'll swear to you once again

There is no such thing

As destiny

We'll show the world a miracle instead

Live to see your dreams come true

Don't give up on making your dreams...come true!"

Logan: So that's how you wanna play it, huh? -His back would transform into jet-like wings as he flew towards the girls and as he did, he was blasted by a bright beam of light from behind- Agh! What the hell..? -He looked behind and saw the sight of Miku in her Symphogear armour as she was also in her X-Drive form- You traitor!

Miku: Technically I did no betray you, because I never said I'll join your side~ I just chose to help because I thought you said it'll help Soran, but you said you'll kill everyone and everything that is alive, so I would have to assume that you meant me and Soran too. -She would give a cold stare at Logan as she began to sing the song "Eiai Promise" and when she did, her closed fan would spin around and transform into a giant mirror as she fired multiple beams of light at Logan-

"(Daylight) ...I want to become a being who

(Eternal love) ...lights up your future of suffering

And erases any past tears of sorrow

(I believe you)

No matter what world it may be, even if I meet a different you

I will definitely be waiting

(I love you)

"I will never hand you over!"

I'll sing only to you

But not so I am protected

But because I want to sing to protect you

(Believe in me)

(Holy light) ...You'll never have to cry again

(Echoing trust) ...I'll take hold of everything

No matter what "you" it is, she will always be my beloved

(I trust you)

Because you probably forgotten yourself

I'll give you the courage to connect once more

(I love you)

No matter the darkness that may spread

You can shut out the sky,

But for the sake of my sunlight

My future won't lose

(Believe in me)

Because I've always watched the flower stand up while wielding justice

I can do it...surely!

(I love you)

You are not one to shed tears

Other than those of joy

I decided I'll bring you back

Don't underestimate this love...!

"I will never hand you over!"

I'll sing only to you

But not so I am protected

But because I want to sing to protect you...!

(Believe in me)"

-Logan was surrounded by three X-Drive users as he realised that he wasn't in a good position as he was not in his full power and his armour was not made to go up against X-Drives-

Logan: Tsk! You girls really know how to piss people off, now don't ya?

Kanade: That's our charm after all.

Tsubasa: Isn't it normal? -She said as she pointed her sword at Logan-

Logan: Don't you dare point that little pen knife at me- Agh! -The sound of techno-rock music was heard as he was wrapped around by bright pink strings that is causing him to stop moving- W-What?! -He looked to the side as he saw Shirabe as she had escaped from the flagship and was also in her X-Drive form as she was singing the song "Final Phase"- Shirabe..!

"The heart beats over time I believed in unbreakable bonds

The days I wanted to protect

Endlessly dazzling and gentle The feeling that my eyes gave me

The time we laughed with you The memory that dwelled in this chest

I've been thinking about you so much that I can't put it into words

Turn that lost pain into ability (power)

Keep running

No one can stop this phase!

Because I swore to protect, I tie this hand with you

The only time we spent together was all about memories

Until one day when you laugh Protect this bond

I still feel in this city-the scenery I saw with you

Those days of dreaming

A moment when you can believe each other

The strength of that bond will soon be

Go beyond reality

This is a final phase that no one can replace

This moment is irreplaceable

No dust, no regrets-only strength when you live now

The miracle I sought shines in this world

No one can stop this phase!

Because I swore to protect, I tie this hand with you

The only time we spent together was all about memories

Until one day when you laugh Protect this bond

This is a final phase that no one can replace

This moment is irreplaceable

No dust, no regrets-only strength when you live now

The miracle I sought shines in this world"

-As Shirabe was obviously upset with Logan, she was crying while holding onto him tightly while singing. Tsubasa rushed in with Miku as Tsubasa would stab Logan in the stomach with her blade while Miku would break down his tails, causing the man to scream out in pain. Kanade raised her spear as she would charge towards Logan and when she did, Logan moved to the side slightly and dodged the attack-

Kanade: Wha-?!

Logan: I got you now! -The jaw section of his helmet would open up as he bit down on Kanade's neck strongly-

Miku: Kanade-san!

Tsubasa: Kanade!

"No regrets, no dust

Only strength when you live now

The miracle I sought

Shining in this world

No one can stop this phase!

I've been prepared together now

I swore to protect

Strongly tie this hand with you

The only time we spend together

It was all about memories

Until the day when you laugh

Protect this bond

This is a final phase

that no one can replace

I don't need words so much

This irreplaceable moment

I draw to believe tomorrow

No regrets, no dust

Only strength when you live now

The miracle I sought

Shining in this world"

-Shirabe continued to sing as she tighten Logan's grip, causing him to retaliate even more as she was slowly crushing him within his own armour-

Kanade: Tsubasa...Everyone... Make sure...You end this for good...

Tsubasa: N-No! Don't say that! Kanade!

Kanade: I'm sorry. -Her entire body glowed brightly as she would embrace Logan tightly while stabbing him in the chest with her spear-

Logan: Y-You bastard! You can't stop me even if you tried..!

Kanade: This is your end Logan...You've betrayed us all and you're out of options...

Logan: What?! -He looked up ahead as he could see Carol inside the bridge of his ship with all of her autoscorers- CAROL! -He shouted loudly as Kanade and Logan exploded together and from the explosion, it created a powerful and massive nuclear explosion deep within space as everyone on Earth was able to witness the explosion-

-Moments later, the three Symphogear users that were up in space would head down towards the others but they noticed that Kanade was missing and saw that Tsubasa was in tears while Miku and Shirabe was holding onto her. Inside the base, Kirika had woken up from being unconscious, she panicked and quickly ran out of the medical bay and exited the base and when she did, she saw Shirabe in front her as she was speaking to Kinji. The blonde girl teared up as she ran towards Shirabe and jumped on her and hugged her tightly, Kinji and Chris were a bit surprised from the sudden hug but they smiled at the sight of the two being together-

Kinji: So he heard a voice in his head, huh? -Hours had passed as power was restored to the entirety of Japan and Kinji was in his office with Chris and Soran along with Miku and Hibiki-

Chris: You don't mean that he's speaking to another deity?

Miku: I think it's something worse than that..

Hibiki: Like what..?

Soran: Shan..

-From what Soran said, everyone panicked slightly. Deep within space, far from Earth and even further from the Milky Way, the sight of a massive black hole was seen as the sound of a massive and giant heartbeat could be heard from within that portal. Deep within the Earth's core, the sight of a large metal egg was seen deep inside the lava of the core and could be seen moving in the lava-

-Within the city streets of Japan, there is a nearby park within the city and in the park was as a young male who had dark hair with a shade of pink that was dyed on the side lightly and had an X-shaped clip on the right side of his bangs as it was coloured white and pink, the male had crimson-coloured eyes and was walking down the park in his casual attire until he met up with a little boy who had worn a clean bright purple suit and had a cute face as he had bright purple eyes and hair and was holding onto a book-

Man: Hey there, you seemed lost.

Boy: Ah no, not exactly.

Man: Is something wrong?

Boy: Do you mind helping me out for a moment?

Man: Of course, if there is anything that I could do.

Boy: You'd be the perfect host.

Man: Hmm?

Boy: Come down to me.

Man: Alright then? -He would squat down towards the boy as the young child would put a finger on the man's forehead and as he did, his finger glowed and the man's eyes glowed as well for a brief moment- Is there something on my face?

Boy: Nope. I'm done here, thank you! -The boy said with a smile on his face as a tall male with blonde hair would come to fetch the boy and the two left while the young man who had helped the boy felt a little awkward as he would turn back and walk out of the park-

-TO BE CONCLUDED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next season will be merged with another story called "The Curse of Sha Na Na Na"! Please check it out!


End file.
